How to win two hearts II
by doperwtjes
Summary: Sequel to 'How to win two hearts'. Well in fact, the story continues here ; Enjoy! SasuHaku, SasuNeji
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**

* * *

**

Finally, after half a year of photo shoots, catwalk assignments and fashion shows, Hyuuga Neji entered his favorite club in Konoha. He had arrived this morning and Kurenai had almost hugged him half to death. He had went by Sasuke's house, since he never got Sasuke out of his head since the day he left, but Sasuke nor Itachi were home. So he decided to go out, to see some people again. And now he was staring with a frown on his face at one of the many couples in the club: Sasuke and another boy. A longhaired boy. Black hair, grey eyes, obviously gay.. looked a lot like a girl, but Neji knew it had to be a boy since Sasuke was gay. Shit... that guy was even more handsome then Neji was. Disappointed, Neji sat down at the bar and immediately ordered a whisky. He learnt how to drink alcohol in America, and had even come to like it. And he needed it now. A lot. It hurt now he had seen Sasuke with another guy... like Sasuke had totally forgotten about him.

Sasuke was all over the boy, kissing him, touching him. They were close to each other the entire time and laughed a lot. But they were obviously drunk too. There were at least ten bears in front of them and they were still ordering. But they were obviously happy too. Really happy. Their hands were almost always intertwined and they couldn't stop getting close. Sasuke didn't even notice Neji.

Neji looked at them and wished he was there, instead of the other boy in Sasuke's arms. He got really sad of this. He quickly ordered another glass of whiskey, while he drank the other one away in one gulp. God damn it.

"I'm so glad I met you!" Neji heard Sasuke yell at the boy and then kissed him full on the lips. They were inseparable.

Neji looked at them with a frown while he gulped down another few of those strong drinks. He wanted to get out of here, but wanted to stay too. He finally saw Sasuke again. ....But with another boy. After some time of drinking, he finally stood, angry now. Hurt. He started walking towards Sasuke and the other boy.

Sasuke and the other boy kept laughing until Sasuke turned to face Neji and stared at him. Was that really Neji walking up to him? Or was he just too drunk to see clear? He narrowed his eyes to see better, but he kept thinking it was Neji. But why?

"Who is that?" Neji asked, pointing at the other boy, as soon as he had arrived at Sasuke's table. He was too drunk for words now, and knew that he looked ridiculous. He was crying and looked angry.

"Neji..What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked as he shook his head. Had he gone crazy or was Neji really standing there?

The boy with the black hair was looking at Sasuke and then at Neji, with a confused look on his face.

"...Are you with someone else?" Neji asked.

"..This is Haku." Sasuke answered. He was a bit slow and was now answering Neji's first question. He pulled Haku closer a little as he stared at Neji.

"Why don't you come sit with us?!" Haku yelled all of sudden. It was a bit.. obvious that he was drunk.

Neji looked at Sasuke a bit angry as he sat down next to him. How dare Sasuke have someone else? He was Neji the great and.. he was a bit dizzy.

"....I don't feel so good." He muttered.

"..You're drunk!" Sasuke said and then stood up a little shakily. He pulled up Neji and Haku by the hands. "Let's go to my place and get sober." He said and then almost tripped.

"Ok!" Haku said, happy that they were going.

Neji leaned onto Sasuke heavily, feeling even more dizzy. Damn it.

Sasuke held onto Neji and grabbed Haku's hand. They walked home, sometimes one of them tripping, sometimes almost falling into the slope next to the road. They walked home, sometimes Sasuke or Haku would suddenly start laughing, sometimes completely silent. Once they finally arrived home Sasuke opened the door and stumbled in. "Aaah...I need to lay down." He said.

"Let's go lay down onto your bed!" Haku said, and already went upstairs.

Neji meanwhile closed the door and leaned against it heavily, moaning a bit.

Sasuke suddenly put his arms around Neji's waist and pulled him away from it. "Let's go lay on my bed.." He slurred and pulled Neji with him, up the stairs.

Neji nodded, while walking with Sasuke, upstairs. Once they were there, Haku was already sitting onto Sasuke's bed, looking at them.

"You two are slow." He said.

"We could be fast." Sasuke said and dropped himself onto the bed, almost squashing Haku in the process.

Haku put his arms around Sasuke's neck, while Neji laid down too, looking at them.

"I'd like that." Haku said, smiling a bit, while he kissed Sasuke's forehead.

Sasuke smiled back and then suddenly pulled Haku in top of him. "Let's be fast with undressing you too." Sasuke said and smirked, forgetting Neji was laying next to him. He was still very, very drunk.

"And what about him?" Haku said while he started undressing himself. He pointed at Neji, who was sitting up now.

"Neji...undress.." Sasuke slurred as he pulled of Neji's shirt.

Neji let out a soft moan as if to say yes, and then started to undress himself further. He pulled off his pants.

Sasuke now pulled of his own shirt and started figgiting with Haku's pants, who was still sitting on top of him.

Haku unbuttoned Sasuke's pants, while Neji started kissing Sasuke in his neck, sitting on his knees.

Sasuke started moaning softly and then grabbed Neji's face and started kissing him. In the mean time he pulled down Haku's pants and massaged his legs.

Neji moaned while kissing back, and Haku tossed away Sasuke's shoes, socks and pants now. Neji quickly pulled down Sasuke's boxer, while laying one arm around his ex's neck.

Haku started massaging Sasuke's chest, moving to sit beside Sasuke so both Neji and Haku could reach Sasuke.

Sasuke moaned as both boys were busy with his body. Now 'this' was what every man should get. He felt sorry for all the suckers out there who didn't think of it. He moved his hand into Neji's boxer and started massaging his ass as he started pulling down Haku's underpants.

Neji moaned and removed his own boxer, while Haku already tossed away his own underwear. He started kissing Sasuke once Neji had broken his kiss with Sasuke, to lick down Sasuke's chest, moving downwards.

Sasuke moaned even more as he kissed back. Neji's mouth on his chest felt so great. Especially while he was kissing Haku. Sasuke kept massaging Neji's ass and intertwined his other hand into Haku's hair to pull him down even more.

Neji licked lower and lower and Haku deepened his kiss with Sasuke, massaging Sasuke's shoulders. He moaned in pleasure.

Sasuke's hand moved over Neji's back as Neji went down over his body more and more. He grabbed Haku's hip as he felt so much pleasure over him. This was so great. He started kissing Haku more heavily and pulled Neji's head down lower.

Haku made the kiss somewlhat rougher while Neji took Sasuke's dick in his mouth. They were both pleasuring Sasuke now.

Sasuke threw his head back as Neji licked his length. It broke the kiss between Haku and him, but the pleasure was overwhelming. Two boys. Two pretty boys were pleasuring him. And very very well for that matter.

Haku immediately took the chance to attack Sasuke's neck and make a lovely hickey. Neji started sucking on the top of Sasuke's dick now.

Sasuke moaned loudly. If it continued like this he would come in like, one minute. He didn't want that. So after a while more of Neji licking and sucking on his erection and Haku making more and more hickeys, Sasuke pulled Neji up and then grabbed Neji's ass, searching for his spots around the entrance and grabbed Haku's lenght. He would return the favor now.

Both boys let out a gasp like moan now, on exactly the same time. Haku bit down onto Sasuke's neck and Neji let the muscles in his ass tense.  
Sasuke started stroking Haku's length now, rough and unsteadily. He was still drunk enough to not really know what he was doing. In the mean time he pushed a finger into Neji's ass as he started hitting more spots with his fingers.  
While Neji started to squirm, Haku mewled loudly and grabbed Sasuke's hair, pushed his own head down and kissed him.  
Sasuke kissed back and after a while of pleasuring both boys, he pushed Haku around and sat between his legs. "..Hn..n-need more.." He moaned as he let go of Haku's erection and Neji's ass. Haku immediately opened his legs and pulled Sasuke closer. Neji leaned over Sasuke's back and softly bit down in his neck, licking over the wound when he was done.

"...P-please, Sasuke-s-sama.." Haku panted now, which lead Neji to bring up an eyebrow, even now he was drunk. Sasuke-sama? Sasuke moaned loudly as he put one hand on Haku's hip and one behind him, holding Neji close. He then pushed into Haku and started rocking his hips. God this felt good. Haku let out a soft scream and just layed there, with his arms around Sasuke's neck. Neji was licking over Sasuke's neck and shoulders, but looked at Haku with a frown. Why was Haku being so... submissive? It was not that he cared though. It was just strange in his eyes.

Sasuke started thrusting into Haku harder and harder. He moaned loudly and made sure both Haku as Neji stayed in place. God it felt good. It felt great. This place felt magical.

Haku let out a scream now, while he came. While Haku's body got limp, Neji bit down once more, frustrated that Haku was being pleasured and he got nothing.

Sasuke growled a little by Haku coming so fast. He kissed Haku a couple times before grabbing Neji from behind him and pushing him down onto the bed, wanting more. He opened Neji's legs and positioned himself.

Neji let out a moan while he put his legs around Sasuke's waist. He wouldn't beg for Sasuke. He would let Sasuke beg for him.

But Sasuke wasn't about to beg for anything. He just grabbed Neji's hips, made Neji lay down for him and pushed in. Immediately he started rocking his hips like he had done with Haku.

Neji let out a moan and immediately moved together with Sasuke, grabbing his hair and roughly kissing him. Haku was panting like mad, not even caring that he didn't get any at that moment.

Sasuke started thrusting into Neji harder and deeper now, wanting his own release. It was all he cared about now. Just getting his release. He pulled Neji's head back by his hair and started kissing down Neji's neck.

While Neji started to move his hips into the opposite direction of Sasuke's thrusts, he tried to turn Sasuke around, wanting more dominance. He moaned loudly.

Sasuke though, kept him pinned to the bed and started to feel his own release coming. He grabbed Neji's erection and started stroking it in the same pace as his thrusts, making sure Neji would not come after him.

Neji let his head fall back while he kept moving. He tried pushing Sasuke around for some time, but saw that it wasn't possible. Did Sasuke get stronger? He started sweating, while he felt his release coming closer and closer.

Sasuke moaned loudly now and closed his eyes shut tightly. He felt himself coming closer and closer. He started thrusting in more accurate and hit Neji's spot in the back of his ass over and over.

Neji let out a loud moan, feeling himself coming closer to his point. He could come every moment. One more thrust...

Sasuke gave out a loud moan as he pushed into Neji deeper then before. He had come. And hard too, since he collapsed onto Neji seconds later.

Neji let out a yelp while he came, because of the deep thrust he got from Sasuke's dick. When his release was finished, he let his head fall back, panting heavily.

"...Let's sleep.." Haku muttered.

Sasuke just gave a moan as an answer as he placed himself between the two older boys. He closed his eyes and not long after he had pulled up the sheets, all three of them fell asleep. None of them knowing what confrontation was awaiting for the morning.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Flashback**

**

* * *

**

_Flashback_

_

* * *

_

_A couple months after Neji had left, Sasuke had been somewhat depressed. But he was getting over it faster then he had expected. Itachi kept him busy a lot and he had already been on dates with other guys, just to get past it. But today..today would be different. Today would change a lot. The doorbell rang and Sasuke opened the door for a girl. A girl with long, black hair. She was really pretty, Sasuke noticed. "Hello." He said. "What can I do for you?" Something about this girl interested him._

_"Hey." She said. With a strangely low voice. For a girl. "Can I perhaps use your phone?"_

_"Oh err...yeah? For what?" Sasuke asked. Huh? How come she talked so low? And what did she need a phone for?_

_"One of the tires of my car is flat." The girl said. "So I need to call some people who can get my car out of here and repair it."_

_"Oh. Well you know what, I can do that for you. I've worked at a car repair, so I know what to do. Walk with me." Sasuke said and walked outside with his keys. He was interested in this girl..but he was still gay. Right? This was weird._

_"Really?" The girl asked. "Thanks. I'm Haku by the way." She followed Sasuke. _

_"I'm Sasuke. Nice to meet you." Sasuke said and smiled at her. Wait, where were her boobs? No boobs either? And a low voice? Sasuke studied the girl some more. She did have a feminine body..so it must be a girl. Or...wait hold up...what was that in her pants? A bulge? Was she a...he?_

_Haku caught Sasuke looking and cleared 'her' throat. _

_"I'm a boy yes." He said. _

_Sasuke looked at him and then started blushing. "Oh hehe, well err...yeah..I can see that." He said and started to laugh nervously. Holy fuck, that must be the prettiest boy Sasuke had ever seen. If you liked the feminine type. And Sasuke did. Especially the ones with long hair. Loooong pretty hair...'Stop now before you drool.' Sasuke thought to himself and then coughed a little before he started walking to the garage again._

_Haku giggled a bit. _

_"You liar." He said, obviously being interested in Sasuke too. _

_"Just...tell me which tire it is." Sasuke said, still red. This was embarrassing. And what was with that adorable giggle? He was not just gonna let this guy drive off._

_"The right from the front." Haku said. "You look good when you're blushing. You don't have to, you know. Most people think that I'm a girl."_

_"Oh. Thanks. And well..yeah, you look like a girl. But I think that's good." Sasuke said and gave Haku a smirk, before hyped up the car. He then grabbed his tools and started working._

_"Oh dear, are we having a seme here?" Haku said, giggling again. _

_"That should be just right for you now wouldn't it?" Sasuke said and smirked again. God, that giggly was amazingly cute._

_"Sure it would." Haku said. "So what do you want back for this?"_

_"A date?" Sasuke asked. Now 'this' could work out. Haku was adorable and obviously gay. This might turn out well. Sasuke pulled off the tire now._

_"I'd love to." Haku said, smiling at Sasuke._

_"Good. Tell me when's the right time for you." Sasuke said as he opened Haku's car to get the spare tire and pulled it out._

_"Tonight?" Haku asked with a smile, while he leaned against a wall. _

_"Tonight sounds good." Sasuke said and started putting the tire on the car. "What time? And I take it you can drive here, since you already know where I live." Sasuke smirked._

_"Sure I can." Haku said, while looking at what Sasuke was doing. "Around eight?"_

_"Sure, sounds good. There. It's done." Sasuke said and stood up. He wiped his hands across his cheek, now having a black streak over it. "It's good to go." Sasuke picked up his tools and smiled at Haku._

_Haku smiled back, while he wiped away the black streak on Sasuke's cheek. _

_"Thanks." He said. _

_Sasuke stared at Haku for a while and then smiled again. "No. Thank you." He said and then started smirking. "So eight it is." Damn, Haku looked frigging good. And he didn't mind that soft hand on his cheek either._

_Haku nodded. _

_"Don't you have a boyfriend?" He asked all of sudden. _

_Sasuke looked at Haku surprised. What kind of question was that? He wouldn't ask Haku out if he had one. "No. Not anymore. Would I ask you out if I had a boyfriend?" Sasuke asked.._

_"I was just surprised about it." Haku said, shrugging. "It seems impossible to me that someone like you is alone." He giggled again, blushing a bit. _

_Sasuke smiled. GOD! Haku was the cutest boy he had ever seen. "Well thanks, but I am. And I could say the same thing from you." Sasuke said and smirked as he brought Haku's face closer by holding his chin._

_"Thanks." Haku said, blushing even more. "But I have to say no to that kiss, I'm not really fast with giving things away." Haku stroke some of his own hair out of his face, while smiling at Sasuke. _

_Sasuke laughed. "That's nice. Make me crave for it hm." He said and let Haku go with a smirk. "I like that."_

_"I'll let you work for it." Haku said, smiling. "So I'm curious how you're going to do it, but I'll see it tonight right?" He winked now, while he got his keys, from where he had put them into his pockets. _

_Sasuke smirked even more. "Oh you'll see." He said and then crossed his arms. "See you. Tonight."_

_Haku smiled while he stepped into his car. _

_"See you tonight." He said, smiling once more and then he closed the door. He waved to Sasuke and then drove backwards, so he could drive away. _

_Sasuke waved a little too before returning to the house with a smile. Tonight would be fun. And he was sure Haku would not just be a date. At all._

_

* * *

_

_Sasuke was sitting on the couch. He had been busy all evening with looking his best. Haku was coming over. At eight. And it was now...almost eight. So it could be any time now. He hoped he could impress Haku enough. Haku was probably exactly what he needed. What he wanted too. At that moment the doorbell rang and Sasuke jumped up. He walked to the door and opened it. Haku was looking at him with his pretty eyes and pretty smile. Sasuke smiled back. "Hey. Come in. " He said._

_Haku smiled and did as Sasuke told him to do, walking in. He put off his coat now. _

_"Hey." He said. "How have you been?" He was wearing simple jeans and sneakers, and a white top with.. a teddybear on it? He was also wearing a black choker around his neck, a simple one, without decoration. _

_"I've been good. And you? Did your car worked all the way?" Sasuke asked and smiled. A frigging teddybear. How cute. Haku was definitely the type he liked._

_"Yeah it did, thanks to you." Haku said, letting out a small giggle again. "I'm fine."_

_"Good. Well err, do you want something to drink or eat?" Sasuke asked as he led Haku into the livingroom._

_"Gladly." Haku said. "Can I have some juice?"_

_Juice. Of course. He should've known. "Sure." Sasuke said and smiled. He got into the kitchen and got some juice for Haku, some milk for himself. He then walked back and handed the glass to Haku. "So hey, where are you from anyhow?" Sasuke asked as he signed for Haku to sit down on the couch with him._

_"Thanks." Haku said as he sat down. "Um, from this city?" He looked a bit confused. Where else from?_

_"Yeah but where? Since I never saw you. And I'm sure I would've noticed a pretty face like yours." Sasuke said and smirked again._

_Haku blushed now, letting a hand go through his long hair._

_"I'm living at the east of Konoha." He said. "I'm living with Zabuza, my adoption father."_

_"Ah." What was up with him? Did he have a thing for adopted kids or something? "Well that explains why I never saw you." Sasuke said and took a sip from his milk. His eyes though, stayed on Haku. He liked making boys like him nervous._

_Haku blushed once more. _

_"Yeah, I never saw you too." He said. Then he looked around for a bit. "You have a nice house. Do you live alone?"_

_"No with my brother. But I scared him away so I could be alone with you." Sasuke said and gave Haku a seductive grin. God that blush was adorable._

_"Are you letting me blush on purpose?" Haku asked, while trying to hide his red face. _

_Sasuke laughed a little. "Yes. You look adorable doing so." He answered and then stroke some of Haku's hair out of his face._

_"That's mean." Haku said and giggled again. "So do you go to a school or are you working?"_

_"I go to school of course. I have worked part time, but I got sick of it. What about you? Oh no, never mind. You go to school of course." Sasuke said. There was no way in hell Haku was old enough to quit school and work._

_"I'm studying at the moment." Haku said, smiling._

_"Studying? Aren't you a little young for that?" Sasuke asked confused. How old was Haku? Fifteen? Maybe sixteen? How could he be studying already?_

_"How old are you?" Haku asked, giggling. "And you can guess my age, it's always fun."_

_"You're fifteen." Sasuke said and pointed at Haku. "Since I'm sixteen and you can't....wait? When did fifteen year olds start driving?!" Sasuke asked, surprised by his own found. What the hell?_

_Haku snorted. "I'm older." He said. _

_"How old?" Sasuke asked, prett much shocked. Haku was at least eightteen then, since he was driving. But what he hell, that just was not possible._

_"I'm nineteen." Haku said, knowing that this would be quit a shock to Sasuke. _

_"No way!" Sasuke said. Nineteen! The boy was frigging nineteen! As in, three years older then Sasuke himself. That could not be right. "Are you sure?" Sasuke asked, looking at Haku confused._

_Haku smiled as he handed Sasuke his identification card. It was funny to see those reactions. _

_Sasuke looked at it. There it was. Haku really was nineteen. And Sasuke still could not believe it. "You're so not nineteen! Wtf! If I saw you walking on the streets, I swear I would think you were a fifteen year old frigging girl." Sasuke said._

_Haku looked at him and then looked away with a frown. Why did he had to be remembered about this every time? He knew he looked like a girl. But like a fifteen old 'frigging' girl? It didn't sounded like a compliment. More like Sasuke was offending him. _

_"Oh..shit...I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that...I mean..dammit.." Sasuke said. He and his big mouth. Haku was perfect for him and he offended him like it was nothing. Stupid, stupid, stupid._

_"..I'm sorry." Haku said now and stood from the couch, walking towards the hallway again, to get his coat. If it was already starting like this, it wouldn't become something. Sasuke obviously didn't liked the fact that he was a nineteen year old guy who looked like a fifteen year old girl. He'd better leave. _

_Sasuke quickly stood up and walked after Haku. "I'm sorry. Please don't leave. I didn't mean it like something bad." Sasuke said and grabbed Haku's arms as he turned him around. Why was he always so forward?_

_"..Why does everyone hate my appearances so much?" Haku asked, with tears in his eyes. He hated it how he looked. He really did. _

_"I don't hate your appearances at all. I like them. A lot." Sasuke said and held Haku's face softly so he would look at him._

_Haku looked back while a few tears left his eyes. _

_"..Then why did you say it like that?" He asked. "Y-you didn't react happy.. perhaps t-the age difference is too much.."_

_"No, it's not. You just don't look your age, but it's not like I care. You're still cute and pretty. And nice and adorable." Sasuke answered as he stroke Haku's tears away._

_Haku bit his lip as more tears came out. It was obvious that he didn't believe Sasuke. _

_"Haku...Would I have asked you out if I didn't think that? I mean, if I hated your appearance, I would've never asked." Sasuke said as he he kept holding onto Haku's face. Dammit, he should've just kept his big mouth shut._

_"..A l-lot of guys just want s-sex.." Haku muttered, while wiping away his tears. _

_"Well I don't. I asked you out because you seemed interesting and because you're cute. I don't care what you look like, frankly, I like your looks a lot." Sasuke said._

_"..Then why d-did you say it like that?" Haku asked, sniffing. _

_"It just came out like that because I was a little overwhelmed. You just don't look nineteen, but it's not a bad thing." Sasuke answered and smiled at Haku. "I really like you."_

_"..Now a-already..?" Haku asked, surprised. _

_"Well, not as in I'm in love, but you're really nice. And cute. And exactly what I've been looking for. And I'm sure I could like you like that." Sasuke answered._

_"...You s-sure..?" Haku asked, looking at Sasuke. _

_"Yes I'm sure. Look Haku, would I ask you to stay if I cared about your age?" Sasuke asked._

_"..I g-guess not.." Haku said. _

_"Well trust me, I wouldn't. So just come back in and wipe those tears of your pretty face OK?" Sasuke said as he himself wiped some more tears away._

_Haku nodded now, while he wiped the rest of his tears off his face. He walked back into the room, sighing. Why did he always overreacted?_

_Sasuke followed Haku and sat back onto the couch. "Now let's get on with our conversation." Sasuke said. He was thankful that Haku had stayed._

_Haku smiled and then he sighed, leaning against Sasuke. Damn. _

_Sasuke smiled a little surprised. He put an arm around Haku. "Anything else I should know of?" Sasuke asked and laughed a little. Nothing could possible shock him more. But nothing would matter enough for Sasuke to just let Haku walk away either._

_"..Nothing that I'm aware of." Haku said. _

_"Ah. Well I think I don't care anyhow. Why don't you just tell me about you?" Sasuke asked as he stroke through Haku's long, soft hair._

_"..Well, my hobbies are dancing and swimming.." Haku said. "I've been adopted by Zabuza, a really nice man.. I'm studying administrations and well.. that was it I guess. What about you? You said that you didn't have a boyfriend anymore?"_

_"Yeah, I broke up with him a few months ago. He went to America after that. But that's not the point here. No wonder you have a nice body with dancing and swimming as your hobbies." Sasuke said and smiled at Haku._

_"Thanks." Haku said, smiling. "And alright.. What are your hobbies?"_

_"Well err..I play guitar a little and I go out sometimes. But I mostly spend time with my homework or helping around the house." Sasuke said, thinking. He didn't have that many hobbies._

_"Hmm alright." Haku said, smiling. _

_Sasuke smiled back and looked at Haku. He then bit his lip for a while. Neji used to hmm a lot. It always reminded him of Neji. And Haku reminded him of Neji too...a little. Just because he had that long hair too and those pretty pink lips. He wondered how Neji was doing. And he wondered if he would ever get over him._

_"Is something wrong?" Haku asked, looking at Sasuke. _

_"Huh?" Sasuke looked at Haku. "Oh..No. I was just thinking of something to do." Sasuke lied and smiled at Haku._

_"I saw that." Haku said. "Where were you thinking of?"_

_"Oh just about what we could do later tonight." Sasuke said and stroke Haku's cheek. Damn, could he have any softer skin than this?_

_"And did you find a solution?" Haku asked. _

_"Oh did I. But you said you wanted to go slow, so I guess I'll have to wait hm." Sasuke said and smirked at Haku._

_Haku giggled again now, while putting one leg over the other. _

_"I guess." He said. _

_"That's so mean." Sasuke said and then put one of his hands on Haku's legs. That usually worked._

_"What's mean?" The now red Haku asked. _

_"Making me wait for a kiss of your pretty pink lips." Sasuke said at a seductive tone and softly stroked Haku's leg._

_Haku smiled. _

_"I've never kissed on the first date." He said. _

_"Well technically this could be seen as a second date, since we already met this afternoon." Sasuke said and smirked at Haku._

_"Yes but the other was not a date." Haku said. _

_"Ah, I can't convince you now can I?" Sasuke asked as his hand kept traveling over Haku's leg. He was now doing it unconsciously though._

_"I don't think so." Haku said as he gave Sasuke his sweetest smile. _

_Sasuke shook his head. "Could you smile any cuter?" He said and smiled back at Haku._

_"Who knows?" Haku asked. Why couldn't he stop flirting?_

_"You're just teasing me." Sasuke said smirking. Haku was mean, but he liked it. Unlike Neji, Haku was making him wait for what he wanted._

_"I know." Haku said, giggling. _

_"Yeah you make me crave for it." Sasuke laughed. Haku was great. Really great. And exactly what Sasuke needed._

_Haku laughed softly. _

_"So you're living together with your brother?" He asked, starting the conversation again. _

_"Yeah. His name's Itachi." Sasuke answered and smiled softly. Haku wouldn't leave the conversation to Sasuke, like Neji would sometimes._

_"Ah alright." Haku said. "Can you get along with him?"_

_"Yeah I can very well. He's really nice, even if he looks a little scary sometimes." Sasuke said. "He's really protective over me."_

_"And that's scary?" Haku asked, looking surprised. _

_"Sometimes. For others, not for me of course. Although he gets mad at me too sometimes." Sasuke answered._

_"What happens when he gets angry then?" Haku asked. "Why is that scary?"_

_"He growls." Sasuke said, making his voice sound spooky and then started laughing. "No seriously, he does that."_

_"Like that?" Haku asked, with both eyebrows pulled up. Holy shit. _

_"No scarier. Everyone practically runs away when he starts it." Sasuke said._

_Haku started laughing now. _

_"At least you're safe if someone threatens you." Haku said. _

_"Yeah. Saves me a lot of trouble. He already saved me a lot." Sasuke said._

_"He did?" Haku asked, looking at Sasuke interested. _

_"Yeah. Like a few months ago, I almost got beaten up by this ex of my ex, that sounds vague. Anyhow, Itachi came along and helped me out." Sasuke answered._

_"That's great." Haku said, nodding. "Why did that guy wanted to beat you up then?"_

_"Because he knew I knew where his ex, Neji was. So he figured he would get it out of me when he would beat me up." Sasuke said._

_"Why was he searching him then?" Haku asked with a frown._

_"Because he's insane and he wanted to hurt Neji. So..yeah." Sasuke said and shrugged._

_"...What happened with the two of you?" Haku asked, sensing that something was wrong. _

_"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked a little confused._

_"Well, it's clear that the two of you went through a hard time." Haku said. "If you don't want to talk about it it's fine."_

_"Oh...well I didn't really go through a hard time..But Neji got raped.." Sasuke said and stared at the ceiling._

_"...I'm sorry for you Sasuke.. that must have been terrible." Haku said, shocked. _

_"Well yeah..well it wasn't really happening to me, but to Neji." Sasuke said._

_"Yes but you had to see your boyfriend going through pain, so.." Haku said, looking at Sasuke. "Did you love him?"_

_Sasuke looked at the couch. Did he love Neji. Of course he did, that wasn't the question. The question was...would he ever stop. But he wouldn't tell Haku that. "Yes." He said._

_Haku nodded, looking at Sasuke. _

_"You still love him, don't you?" He asked, smiling softly. _

_"...Maybe a little." Sasuke said and looked at Haku. Was he so obvious?_

_"Then it's only better that we are dating now.. so you can try to put him out of your head." Haku said. "Losing someone you love is always hard."_

_Sasuke looked at Haku and then smiled. "Could you get any better?" Sasuke asked._

_"Thanks for the compliment." Haku said, smiling softly. "..If you want, you may kiss me."_

_Sasuke smiled at Haku and then softly grabbed Haku's face and planted a kiss on his lips. His soft pink lips. He had wanted to do that all evening._

_Haku closed his eyes while he laid his arms around Sasuke's neck. He deepened the kiss, still kissing softly. _

_Sasuke placed his arms around Haku and pulled him closer. Haku kissed so well. So great. So soft. Sasuke really liked it. A lot. He closed his eyes now and intertwined his hand into Haku's hair._

_Haku smiled while they kissed like this for a little longer. This was great. For the both of them. This was a new start. A new beginning. The beginning of a strong, new relationship. _

_After a few more dates they got together and their bond grew stronger every day. Haku came to love Sasuke and Sasuke came to love Haku. But for Sasuke, something was still missing.. there was still something that he needed. Or someone. Like Hyuuga Neji__._

_

* * *

  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**

* * *

**

The next morning, when the sunshine came through the windows and curtains, three figures were peacefully sleeping in the room of Uchiha Sasuke. Said person was laying on his back, fast asleep. At his left, a black haired boy was sleeping, cradled against Sasuke, and at the other side, the right side, a brown haired boy laid. The last one was waking up slowly now. Neji looked around for some time, not really realising what happened. Then he looked at his left and stared for a few seconds.

"..Sasuke?!" He yelled with big eyes as he saw where he was and quickly jumped out of the bed, taking half of the sheets with him.

Sasuke's eyes shot open and he pushed himself up. "What!? What's wrong!?" He yelled as he woke up from Neji's scream. He then stared at Neji. What the hell!? What was Neji doing here!? He was supposed to be in America! And why was he naked?!

Haku was awake now too, staring at the two of them, confused. What had happened?

"What am I doing in your room?!" Neji yelled. "And why the hell am I naked?! And who's that?!"

Neji was looking at Haku now, frowning, but still panicking.

"...." Sasuke looked from Haku to Neji, back to Haku and then to himself. They were all naked. In his bed. And there was sperm on the sheets...and he was pretty sure he had been drunk..and pretty sure that Neji and Haku had been drunk too. And right then and there, he was pretty sure they had had a....well..threesome.

"...Shit..shit, shit, shit." Sasuke mumbled as he got up and quickly pulled on his boxer.

Neji was still holding the sheets tightly against him, staring at Sasuke with a frown, not knowing what to do now.

"...What happened?" Haku asked, looking at Sasuke.

"..We err...well you see...dammit. Ok listen and don't get mad.." Sasuke said as he grabbed Haku's face and looked him straight in the eyes. What should he say? Hey Haku, we had a threesome and that's Neji, my ex who I apparently can't get out of my damn head? Now 'that' would not work.

"...What is it?" Haku asked while Neji found out he had to get out of here. He quickly started to dress again.

"...We kind off...well err..we were drunk..and we had sex...with the three of us." Sasuke said and kept looking at Haku. Would he get mad? What should he do? Was Neji leaving? Neji could 'not' leave...not now..

"...Why?" Haku asked as he got big eyes.

Neji had pulled on his boxers and socks already, and was now putting on his pants and shirt. Damn it.. he had to get out of here. He felt that or Sasuke, or that other guy had fucked him.. he hoped it had been Sasuke though. Urgh, damn it. He just had to get out of there.

"..Why..? Well I don't know...we were drunk..Neji...stay." Sasuke said as he looked at Neji now. Why did this happen? This was the worst thing that could've happened. Ever. How was he supposed to get out of this?

"...No." Neji said, as he was putting on his shoes.

Haku frowned and looked at Sasuke, and then at Neji. Neji... that was Sasuke's ex.

"..Neji please, we have to talk this through..." Sasuke said. Dammit, how was he supposed to keep Haku 'and' Neji happy at the same time? He couldn't hurt either of them...he couldn't do that..

"..Sasuke no.. spend time with your boyfriend now, will you." Neji muttered, as he got up again and walked towards the door. He had to leave those two alone. He wouldn't let Sasuke ruin his new relationship. And Neji didn't wanted to stay here any longer, since he had to stop himself from kissing Sasuke right here.

Sasuke suddenly got up and grabbed Neji's hand. He knew it was stupid. He knew it could ruin everything he had with Haku. But he knew as well that if he didn't do it, Neji would walk right out that door and never come back.

"..Don't go...at least not until we talk about this.." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke don't you dare to break another heart!" Neji snapped and pulled his hand loose, walking away and slamming the door closed.

Haku frowned and looked at Sasuke. He knew that Sasuke wasn't over Neji. He knew that. And he understood it too.

"...Perhaps you should go after him." He said, looking at Sasuke.

"..But you...Haku I don't wanna hurt you.." Sasuke said as he grabbed to his head. Break another heart....had he really broken Neji's heart? So much? So much that Neji still felt that way? Dammit...why did this happen? It would ruin everything.

"..You won't Sasuke.. I know you love me." Haku said, smiling at Sasuke.

"..I do...I do..goddammit..Please...don't break up with me for this.." Sasuke said, almost begging before he threw open the door and ran after Neji. He hated doing it and yet he wanted nothing more then to get Neji back...this was so messed up. "Neji wait!" Sasuke yelled as he caught up with Neji.

"Leave me alone!" Neji yelled at Sasuke, while he started to walk even faster. God damn it. It felt like his heart was being broken 'again' by knowing that Sasuke had someone else now. He felt the tears come into his eyes again. Why couldn't he just forget about Sasuke?

"Neji I still love you!" Sasuke yelled as he finally got a hold of Neji's hand and turned him around. He looked Neji in the eyes desperate. Confused. He was ruining everything. Everything he had with Haku. Haku would never want him if he still loved Neji too...he would never..and Neji might not even want him back..but he couldn't help doing this..

"..Don't do this to me.." Neji said as he looked away, realising that the tears were coming out now. He missed Sasuke so bad. He didn't want anything else then throw himself into Sasuke's arms... but he couldn't. He loved Sasuke so much but hated him too. For having done this... for doing what he was doing now. "..And don't do this to your n-new boyfriend.." He pulled his arm loose.

"..Neji please...I mean it..I couldn't get you out of my head...not even after all those months..Neji please don't go like this.." Sasuke said as he stared at Neji, still desperate. Yes, he was hurting Haku with this. He knew far too well. And he knew he would end up hurting Neji too after he would go to Haku to apologise and tell him he loved Haku too. But..he loved them both..

"..Do you really think I believe you?" Neji asked, while he tried to wipe away his tears. "You broke up with me all of a sudden. Because I was too 'overwhelming'. If the sex was the only thing that mattered to you then your love for me was really pathetic." He snapped. He looked really angry now. You could see the hate in his eyes, but you could see how vulnerable he was too.

"...It wasn't the sex..I don't know what it was..I was stupid, that was it...I loved you then and I love you now..I'm sorry OK...just..don't go..." Sasuke said as he tried to blink his tears away. Seeing Neji look at him with so much hate it...it hurt him 'so' much...so much..

"..I won't let my heart get broken another time Sasuke." Neji snapped now as he turned around and opened the front door. He just had to get away.

"If you walk away now you'll break two..." Sasuke softly said. He hoped it would stop Neji. He hoped he would be able to explain. And he hoped that he could just run away after...Because he knew he would never be able to choose between Haku and Neji..and he knew that was what had to happen eventually.

Neji halted and at the moment Sasuke said that, he broke down into tears. He couldn't stop himself anymore from sobbing uncontrollable. Why did Sasuke ever break up with him? 'Why'?

Sasuke slowly walked closer and turned Neji around. He then pulled Neji into a hug. "...I'm so sorry..I should've never done it.." He softly said.

"..I f-fucking risked my life t-to be with you.. a-and you just broke up w-with me because I w-was too overwhelming.." Neji sobbed, sounding angry, but hugged back and held Sasuke for dear life.

"...I know..I'm sorry...I'm an asshole..And I understand it if you never wanna see me again..just don't hate me.." Sasuke said as he held onto Neji tightly. This might be the last time he could after all.

Neji kept sobbing, and only shook his head as an answer. He just wanted to go home and sleep. So he could forget about everything.

"...G-go back upstairs.." Neji managed to bring out after a few moments of silence.

"...You never wanna see me again..don't you..." Sasuke said as he let some tears slide down his cheeks...he was gonna lose Neji...and it was his own fault...his own stupid fault..

"..Not f-for the coming weeks indeed.." Neji muttered, while he let go of Sasuke. He really needed time to think now.

Sasuke was silent for a long while as he was swallowing his tears away..not for the coming weeks...Neji just never wanted to see him again...and he couldn't..Haku was still his boyfriend..and Sasuke loved Haku just as much as he did Neji..but it still hurt so much. "...I'm sorry..Just so you know..I really did...no..I really 'do' love you.." Sasuke said and then bit his lip.

"..W-why do you keep making it e-even more difficult?" Neji asked, looking at Sasuke now. He didn't even cared about the tears anymore.

"..Sorry...I just want you to know.." Sasuke said and looked at the floor now. This was far to difficult. He was shaking from it...This wasn't what was supposed to happen..Neji was supposed to be over him...Neji was supposed to have stayed away from him..and Sasuke was the only one supposed to be miserable..and now he was taking two of the people he loved the most with him..he was such an asshole.

"...I never s-stopped loving you." Neji softly said and then turned around and outside of the door, closing it behind him.

Sasuke stared at the door and let the tears stream down his face..This was not how it was supposed to go...it just wasn't..Now Neji was gone...and he would never come back..

Haku came walking downwards the stairs, looking at Sasuke. Not angry, not disappointed.. full of compassion. He walked towards him and hugged him, holding him close.

Sasuke pulled himself into Haku's embrace. He felt so embarrassed. So full of guilt. And Haku was right there...always right there to catch him.. "..I'm s-sorry.." Sasuke sobbed.

"Don't be.." Haku softly said. "It's OK to be in love with two people Sasuke... it happens.."

"No it's n-not OK! It's n-not! Y-you don't deserve it..and n-neither does Neji..." Sasuke cried and buried himself into Haku's neck. He shouldn't be the one crying. And Haku shouldn't be the one comforting him..this was so wrong...and yet it felt so right..

"..Sasuke.. you never stopped loving Neji.. but you started loving me.." Haku said. "..It's possible to love two people. Like you can feel like two persons are, for example, your best friends. You have the same feelings for them.. it's really possible... And I think you should spend a lot of time with Neji now..."

"No...I w-wanna spend time with you..y-you..Haku I'm s-sorry.." Sasuke sobbed. "..D-dammit why are you so..n-nice.."

"Since when is that a bad thing?" Haku asked with a soft smile on his face. "It's OK Sasuke. Cry, talk to me, and visit Neji. You can't leave it like this."

"..Well then w-what am I supposed to do..?" Sasuke asked. He really didn't know what to do...He had to choose..but he didn't wanna do that..he couldn't choose..

"Make him listen to you." Haku said. "Tell him why you broke up with him, answer all his questions. And, the most important thing, comfort him. I'm not glad to see you with another guy, I even get jealous of it, just so you know... but I guess you have to. Because I'm not the only one you love."

Sasuke looked at Haku now. "..I'm sorry..so sorry. So..you're saying I have to choose..right?" Sasuke asked, finally calmed down a little.

"...No you don't have to... If I need to share you with Neji to make you happy, I'll be glad to share you." Haku said, looking back at Sasuke.

"I just want you to be happy Sasuke."

Sasuke looked at Haku confused. Share him..? That wasn't right...it wasn't right..But..it would solve a lot...No, it wouldn't. It would make Haku and Neji miserable.."..I can't do that to you..or Neji.." Sasuke said and stared at the floor now.

"..Don't you think that both me and Neji will grab the least chance to be together with you and have you happy?" Haku asked. "If you'd chose one of us, I'd be unhappy because I'd know that you wouldn't be happy..."

"...I guess...but it's not fair..you wouldn't be happy..Neji wouldn't be happy..and then I wouldn't be happy Haku..I can't do that.." Sasuke said as he sat down on the couch with a sigh. He hated this..

"We will be happier then if you choose Sasuke." Haku said, sitting down next to him. This would be the last time for him to suggest something like this. If Sasuke'd say no again, he wouldn't start about it again.

"...Maybe.." Sasuke said and then pulled Haku on his lap. "..I'll have to talk to Neji first...and then we'll see...but don't forget I love you OK...Very, very much." Sasuke said.

"I love you too." Haku said, smiling at Sasuke. He then kissed him briefly on the lips.

Sasuke kissed back and sighed before pulling away. "..I'll talk to Neji later today..once he's cooled down..." Sasuke said and then layed him and Haku down on the couch, snuggling close to him. He just wanted as much time with Haku as possible. It might be all over in a flash.

* * *

At the same moment, Neji, who still had tears on his face, opened the door of his house. He had to apologise to Kurenai for not sleeping at home without saying anything... he had to explain everything, and he hated it. He opened the door now, feeling worse then ever. Sasuke had someone else...

Once Neji had opened the door Kurenai came storming out of the living room.

"Neji! Where the hell have you been!?" She yelled in panick as she grabbed Neji and hugged him. She had been worried sick about Neji.

"..I b-became drunk.. and I w-woke up in Sasuke's bed.." Neji sobbed, as he hugged back.

"You what...? Neji why did you become drunk? What did you do?" Kurenai asked as she hugged Neji tighter. Comforting him was her main priority.

"..I s-saw Sasuke together with h-his new boyfriend.. and I d-don't know.. I started drinking.. a-and this morning I woke up in h-his bed... with t-that boyfriend on the other side f-from Sasuke... We f-frigging had a threesome... g-god damn it..." Neji sobbed, crying even more. He couldn't stop crying anymore. It hurt so much.

"..Oh...Oh Neji I'm sorry...it's OK..that can happen...Come on, Sasuke's not worth it Neji.." Kurenai said as she led Neji to the living room and sat him on the couch.

Neji sat down while he bit his lip.

"..I s-still love him.." He softly said, almost whispered.

"..I know...But you'll get over him Neji, I know it..Now that you're back you can see all his bad sides and you'll get over him..you'll be fine." Kurenai said and hugged Neji again, this time sitting down.

"What's going on?" Asuma asked as he entered, and Neji buried his head into Kurenai's shoulder. Asuma looked at the two of them concerned, while he sat down.

"Neji had a threesome with Sasuke and...Sasuke's new boyfriend.." Kurenai said as she held onto Neji tightly. She looked at Asuma worried.

"...Why?" Asuma asked with a frown.

"He was drunk..." Kurenai answered as she stroke through Neji's hair. "Shh...Neji you'll be fine.."

"...H-he told me he still l-loves me.." Neji softly said.

"He did...? Why?" Kurenai asked surprised. What was Sasuke thinking? Hadn't he done enough?

"..H-he said he loves b-both me and that H-Haku.." Neji sobbed. "...H-he's only making it m-more difficult.."

"He can't love both of you Neji..Maybe he wants you back because he needs an egoboost." Kurenai said, a little angry.

"..I d-don't know.." Neji said, while trying to wipe away his tears. Damn it. Asuma was silent, looking at Kurenai. He didn't know what to do now.

"Asuma, would you please make Neji a cup of tea?" Kurenai asked. "And Neji, just let it rest for a while...you'll get over him." She told Neji.

Asuma nodded while he stood, walking towards the kitchen.

"...It's b-been half a year K-Kurenai.. and I'm s-still not over him.." Neji said, sniffing a bit.

"It's because you haven't seen him Neji..But if you see him here you'll see how he really is and you'll get over him. Trust me." Kurenai said as she whiped Neji's tears away.

"..W-why do you think he's a b-bad person..?" Neji asked, a bit confused. What was bad about Sasuke..? Except for the fact that Sasuke had dumped him for something stupid..?

"Remember what he dumped you for? And it didn't take long before he started dating around again with anyone he could get. Including that new boyfriend. We live near him Neji, we see what he does." Kurenai answered.

"...H-how long did it take then..?" Neji asked, looking at Kurenai with a frown on his face. Did Sasuke really get over him so fast..? Had Sasuke been lying this morning?

"I don't know..a week..maybe two." Kurenai answered. "But please Neji, don't let it get to you. It's got nothing to do with you, I already told you that when he broke up with you."

"...T-there's no o-one who came to me in A-America..." Neji muttered. "..It really has to have something to d-do with me.."

"No it hasn't Neji. People might get a little intimidated by you, especially now that you're a model, but it's not you. And maybe you didn't want people to come to you? Since you still wanted Sasuke? Maybe that's why no one came. People can sense that." Kurenai said.

Neji looked down now. That was true..

"...It's t-true that I didn't sought any contact... but what do you mean with that people might get a little intimidated by me.?" He asked.

"You're pretty Neji. Some people feel like they won't be able to get you anyhow, so they don't try." Kurenai said and smiled.

Neji looked at her with a slight frown, but then he smiled.

"...Thanks.. you're sweet Kurenai.." He said, and hugged her again. At that moment the bell rang.

"I'll get it!" Asuma said as he quickly placed the tea in front of Neji and Kurenai, and walked towards the door.

"Thanks, so are you. Now please stop crying." Kurenai said and hugged Neji back.

Meanwhile Asuma opened the door and looked into the face of.. Sasuke.

"...Hello." Asuma said, frowning. What was that guy doing here?

"..Hi...I need to talk to Neji." Sasuke said softer then planned. He was sure Asuma knew what happened and he was sure he wasn't all too glad with it.

"I'm sorry but I'm not going to let you in." Asuma said, glaring at Sasuke.

Sasuke stared at the floor. "..Please...I 'have' to talk to him.." He said. Asuma would never let him in...Neji would never talk to him..it was useless.

"Do you realise that Neji has been crying for fifteen minutes now because of you?" Asuma spat. "I'm not going to let you hurt him even more."

"..Please, you have no idea what I would do if I could just talk to him..." Sasuke said and looked Asuma in the eyes. "..I need to talk to Neji.."

"You don't even care that he has been crying do you?" Asuma snapped. "Leave him alone."

"I do care, that's why I need to talk to him!" Sasuke yelled. Dammit, he just had to see Neji and explain. He should at least get the chance to explain himself.

"To make him cry even more?!" Asuma yelled back now. "You're going to leave my boy alone, do you understand? You don't even want to know how many times Kurenai has comforted Neji through the phone, when he was crying again! I don't know where you got the guts from to ring the bell here, but you'd better leave right now!"

Sasuke looked at Asuma and was quiet for some time. He knew he would get in trouble if he tried any longer, but he didn't care. He needed to see Neji again and if getting yelled at and maybe even hit by Asuma was the way to do it then he would. "I need to see him...I have to apologise and explain and I...just need to see him.." Sasuke softly said.

"Get out of here." Asuma growled.

"No." Sasuke said and looked at Asuma determined. Even if he was scared as hell he wouldn't leave. Not without seeing Neji.

Asuma then slammed the door closed, in front of Sasuke's face, not hitting him. He wasn't going to yell further at the boy.

Sasuke stared at the closed door and felt tears spring to his eyes. He bit his lip, looking angry even if he wasn't at all. He knew something like this would happen..but he just needed to see Neji..he really had to talk to him.

Kurenai now walked to Asuma. "Who was that?" She asked confused.

"That ex of Neji." Asuma said, while he walked back into the room. "He got the guts to ask if he could talk to Neji. I don't want Neji to get hurt even more."

Neji looked up from the couch with a frown now. Sasuke had been there?

"...Oh..well you know, maybe they should talk to each other. To get it over with." Kurenai said and then looked at the door. It was better if Neji could ask Sasuke everything and see for himself how Sasuke was.

"..If you think it's better." Asuma said, shrugging. "But I just don't want Neji to get hurt even more." He walked upstairs now. He was pissed off.

Kurenai sighed and then walked to Neji. "Neji..do you want to talk to him?" She asked. If Neji wouldn't want it, she wouldn't let Sasuke in.

Neji shrugged his shoulders. He really didn't know..

"...Perhaps it's better... but I'm a-afraid that I'm going to cry even more.." Neji muttered, while he whiped away his tears. He had turned into an emotional wreck.

"It's OK to cry Neji. It'll have to come out eventually. You have to choose now or he's too far away to call him back." Kurenai said.

"...Let h-him in then.." Neji said, knowing that it was stupid. But he just.. missed him..

Kurenai nodded. "But don't forget what I told you." She said and then stood up, walked to the door and opened it. Sasuke was already half way down the street when he heard Kurenai call his name. After a while he turned around and walked back.

"Neji wants to see you." Kurenai said and Sasuke nodded while he walked in and went to the livingroom. He said nothing. He knew it was over.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

**Review reply for Roxxana: No shit! We really thought we had it right! :O**

* * *

Neji was still sitting on the couch and was now looking at Sasuke, not saying anything too. He didn't knew what to say, or yell, or.. whisper. He only wanted to lay in Sasuke's arms, doing nothing.. he wanted to be close to him. But the other side of him told him to hit Sasuke. To scream at him. To kick him out of the door. He was so confused.

Kurenai nodded at Neji as she too walked upstairs. Sasuke walked towards Neji. "...I'm sorry.." He softly said. "You can do whatever you want...hit me if you want it, I deserve it.." He stared at the floor.

Neji looked at him and mentioned Sasuke to sit down beside him. He sighed as he let his breath get out, while he felt the anger rise up.

Sasuke sat down on the couch and stared at Neji uncomfortable.

"...I know you don't believe me..and I guess you never will but I really do still love you Neji.." He said.

Neji looked at him now for some time and then finally smacked Sasuke across the cheek.

"Don't you d-dare to say that to me." Neji snapped, looking angry.

Sasuke was quiet now as he looked away from Neji. He deserved it. He really did. But it still hurt. Mentally. "...I'm sorry.." He whispered. What else could he do but apologise?

Neji looked away, staring at the ground. He didn't knew what to do. He felt relieved that he had slapped Sasuke now, but he felt guilty too.

"...Neji please don't hate me..You can beat the crap out of me if that will stop you from hating me..please..just...hit me, I deserve it." Sasuke said. Maybe that would help. It would be good for Neji..

"...I already hit you." Neji said. "And I'm not going to say sorry."

"You don't have to..I deserve it...just don't hate me..that's all I'm asking now.." Sasuke said and bit his lip. This wasn't going anywhere.

"...Where did you want to talk about?" Neji asked.

"..I wanted to apologise...for being stupid that I let you go..but I don't think it matters anymore...you already despise me." Sasuke answered.

"...Why do you bother trying?" Neji asked, looking at Sasuke. "You already have someone else now.. you didn't want me anymore back then, why do you care all of sudden?"

"..I didn't stop caring..I always cared...I know I broke up with you and it was stupid...I needed control...I don't like not being in control..and you were in control a lot, not just in the sex..but I was wrong..I was stupid..I miss it. I miss you." Sasuke said and looked back at Neji.

"..But you have Haku now." Neji softly said, staring at the floor again.

"..I know...But I want you too..I don't know what to do.." Sasuke said and then sighed. "..Maybe I should just go.."

"..Perhaps.." Neji softly said.

"..If you want me to go and never see me again just say it Neji.." Sasuke said and looked away. It really was over with Neji...he was sure it was.

"...I do want to see you again.." Neji muttered.

"..You shouldn't want that." Sasuke said and stood up. He knew Neji would never be happy with him. He knew Neji could never trust him again..ever..

"..I know." Neji said, frowning. "Where are you going?"

"..Home...We both know you don't want me back..and we both know I can't break up with Haku either.." Sasuke said.

Neji looked at him for some seconds and then he stood, grabbed Sasuke's head and kissed him full on the lips.

Sasuke was startled for some seconds before he grabbed Neji's waist and kissed back. God he had missed this...the taste..the touch...He had missed Neji so much.

Neji slammed his arms around Sasuke's neck as he kissed Sasuke roughly, full of need. He was so confused. He wanted Sasuke back so badly. He closed his eyes.

Sasuke put his arms around Neji's waist and pulled him closer and closer as he kissed back. He needed Neji...he was sure he needed Neji..and yet Haku was always in his mind too..always. Even now. Who did he have to choose?

Neji never wanted this to stop. He finally kissed Sasuke again. After half a year.. finally..

Sasuke let his hands intertwine with Neji's hair. God he missed this so much. He missed it all so much. He needed Neji around. He didn't ever wanna be apart from Neji. But he could not help feel guilty for Haku..and if he kissed Haku he felt guilty for Neji..it was too hard.

Neji broke the kiss now and looked at Sasuke, a bit surprised of his own action. He smiled at Sasuke, but it wasn't a happy smile. It was a sad smile. He knew this would, probably, be their last kiss.

Sasuke looked back and then suddenly hugged Neji. "...I love you.." He said. He couldn't take this. A little more and he would just run away. Run away from both of them. They drove him crazy. In a good and bad way. It was too much.

Neji hugged back tightly.

"I love you too." he whispered.

"...I wish I could have you both.." Sasuke softly said as he held onto Neji for dear life. He never wanted to let go again.

"...Isn't that possible?" Neji softly asked. He didn't wanted to share Sasuke.. but if he had to choose between sharing him or not having him... he wanted to share.

"..It's not fair to do that Neji..you'll both feel bad.." Sasuke said sadly.

"..I'll even feel worse if you choose.." Neji softly said. "..You won't be happy..."

Why did he care about Sasuke's happiness all of sudden? He had to think of himself first, after what Sasuke had done to him.

"...No you won't Neji..It's not whether or not I'm happy..I want the both of you happy." Sasuke softly said as he felt a tear run down his face. This was far too hard.

"...If you want both of us to be happy then you have to take us both..." Neji softly said.

"..That won't make you happy Neji, don't you see that? I won't make you happy.." Sasuke said as he grabbed Neji's cheeks and looked at him desperate. What should he do?

"...If you choose for Haku you'll make me unhappy and if you choose for me, Haku will be unhappy.." Neji said, looking back. "...I won't push you into this because I'm not very fond of the idea either.."

"...What will people say.." Sasuke said as he stroke Neji's hair behind his ear. He couldn't help it. He couldn't help loving two boys...but it was so selfish to have them both.

"...I don't know..." Neji softly said. "..I really don't know.."

"...Are you sure you want something like that..? Maybe you and Haku should get to know each other.." Sasuke said and looked at the floor.

Neji nodded.

"..I guess." He softly said.

"I am so sorry Neji.." Sasuke said and stroke Neji's cheek. If only Neji was happy..

Neji looked back and then hugged Sasuke again.

"...Why are you hugging me?" Sasuke asked as he hugged back firmly. He didn't want Neji to leave. He wanted Neji to stay near him.

"..Because I don't want you to leave.." Neji whispered, laying his head into Sasuke's neck.

"...Hmm..I love you...I really do.." Sasuke whispered back and kissed Neji's neck before hugging him firmly again. He wanted to stay with Neji forever now...but it was still hard..he wondered wether it would work...sharing..

"..I love you too.. I still do.." Neji softly said, stroking over Sasuke's back.

"...I really never stopped Neji..I really didn't...I was stupid and an idiot and you should really just hit me and hate me." Sasuke started ranting after that. He just had no idea why Neji would ever forgive him...why Neji would even want to share him after he broke up with Neji so brutally..

"...I already hit you.." Neji muttered. He wasn't going to tell Sasuke about what kind of awful time he had in America. It would only hurt Sasuke.

"..Well you had every right to do it...I just don't get why you still want me..like this." Sasuke softly said as he stroke through Neji's hair now.

"...It's just because I still love you." Neji said. "I'm still mad at you."

"..I know...I know..I'm so sorry..you should hate me." Sasuke said once again. Both Neji and Haku should hate him for this. For agreeing to it...for wanting both..for not being able to choose. For hurting them.

Neji was silent now. He should hate Sasuke indeed.

"I'm sorry Neji...I'm so sorry..I know it won't make you less angry..I know that...but I really am so sorry.." Sasuke said and grabbed Neji even tighter, burying his face in Neji's neck.

"...It felt like I was in America for years.." Neji softly said.

"..You were away really long...too long..Was it fun?" Sasuke carefully asked, not sure whether Neji would even wanna talk to him normally.

"..Not really." Neji said. "Well the modeling was fun."

"Oh..What wasn't fun then..?" Sasuke asked and then carefully sat down on the couch. He didn't know whether or not Neji would want to sit with him.

But Neji did sit down.

"Well, the rest." Neji said, shrugging.

"..Why?" Sasuke asked and then carefully pulled Neji closer. He hoped it would be OK.

"I just thought of you a lot." Neji muttered.

Sasuke tried to hide a small smile. He knew he shouldn't, really. But the fact that Neji had thought of him a lot, just like he had done about Neji, made him feel a little better. It made him feel bad too though...he had screwed up something that should have been great for Neji..and 'that' was the worst. "..I'm sorry.." Sasuke softly said.

Neji didn't react to this and was silent. He didn't know what to say anymore.

"...Do you want me to leave?" Sasuke suddenly asked and looked at Neji guilty. Neji probably needed some time.

Neji looked at him and then looked down, nodding. He really needed to think now if he really wanted to be with Sasuke. Sasuke had ruined so much for him.

"...OK..Well...call me once you made up your mind.." Sasuke said and bit his lip. Maybe things wouldn't ever be OK...maybe this was the last time he would see Neji after all.."..I love you.." Sasuke said and then quickly left, not wanting to wait.

Neji watched him go and then looked at some random place. Did Sasuke really still love him? Did he still love Sasuke..? Of course he did, but did he still 'wanted' to love Sasuke..?

* * *

"Jesus Sasuke, stop it!" Haku yelled between his laughter. Sasuke was sitting on top of him, and was tickling him to death.

"Never!" Sasuke yelled as he kept tickling Haku like there was no tomorrow. It was something he did a lot since Haku reacted so adorable to it. Today was already three days since the last time Sasuke had talked to Neji and he had endulged himself into Haku all over again to escape his thoughts. It worked. Really well. Sasuke smirked. "You look like such an idiot." He laughed.

Haku kept giggling and laughing, trying to push Sasuke off him, but failed miserably.

"S-Sasuke I can't breath!" Haku yelled.

Sasuke kept tickling Haku and kept laughing. Haku was such an utter idiot. He would stop in after a while more of this. "Oh you love this." Sasuke laughed. At that moment the doorbell rang and Sasuke slowly started to stop tickling before stopping all together. He was still laughing at Haku.

"You're so mean." Haku said, pouting. He pushed Sasuke away now, giggling again.

Sasuke laughed a little longer. "I know. But you just look so adorable." Sasuke said with a high pitched voice, mocking Haku. He now stood up and walked to the door with a smirk. It faded though once he opened the door and came eye in eye with Neji. "...Hey." Sasuke said surprised. He hadn't expected Neji to be there.

"..Hey.." Neji softly said. "..Can I talk to you?"

"Uhm well, yeah. But Haku's here." Sasuke said and looked to the floor. He then quickly pulled Neji in and closed the door, afraid Neji might leave immediately.

Neji frowned, looking at the door, and then to Sasuke again.

"Was someone coming or something?" He asked. Why did Sasuke pull him inside all of sudden.

"He can come in." Haku said from the living room.

"Thanks Haku. And no..I just don't want you to leave again." Sasuke said and looked at Neji.

The look in Neji's eyes softened. He pulled of his coat now.

Sasuke smiled briefly and waited. "..Do you want something to drink?" Sasuke asked, once Neji was done and they were walking into the living room.

"Gladly." Neji said, while he gave Haku a slight nod. Haku returned the gesture.

"Water?" Sasuke asked, remembering Neji always wanting water wherever he was. He was already walking to the kitchen.

Neji nodded.

"Gladly." He said while he sat down. This was strange.. sitting next to Sasuke's new boyfriend.

After a while Sasuke came back with a tray with three glasses. One milk, one juice, one water. What the three of them wanted. He put the tray down on the tea table and then looked at the couch. Should he sit in between them?

Haku looked at him, wondering if Sasuke would sit beside on of them, or between them. He saw Neji biting his lip and looked at him concerned. He must have a hard time..

Eventually Sasuke pulled a chair closer and sat down on it. Sitting between both of them was too hard and he couldn't choose. He stared at the floor. "So..what did you wanted to talk about?" He asked Neji.

"...I'm not sure if I can tell you now.." Neji muttered, not looking at Sasuke.

"...You can tell him you love him Neji." Haku said, looking at Neji.

"Shut up, you don't know anything about it." Neji snapped at Haku, glaring at him. When he saw Haku's hurt expression he looked away in shame. "....I'm sorry.."

"..If you want we could go to my room...for a while.." Sasuke said. He was sure this would never work. They were uncomfortable...angry at each other..all of them...and whatever he did, he would always have to choose..It wouldn't work. Both of them nodded and stood, both being silent.

Sasuke stood up too and led the way to his room. He really didn't know what to do. What Neji would say..what he should say...Maybe it really was better if he just ran.

The two boys followed Sasuke, and once they arrived there, Haku sat down on the bed and Neji onto a chair. They didn't looked at each other, but they did look at Sasuke.

Sasuke shut the door and then quickly looked at the floor. This was intoxicating. Was he supposed to do the word? And what was he supposed to say to them? "..So.." Sasuke softly said, not really knowing what else to say.

"...We have to find a way to do this nicely.." Haku softly said. Neji looked at him a bit irritated. Wow that guy got brains. What a smart comment.

"..I know..I just don't know how..." Sasuke softly said as he kept staring at the floor. He didn't move. He just kept standing there, not wanting to meet either boys gaze. He could feel them staring at him.

"..You want both of us right?" Neji softly asked.

"...I love you both." Sasuke gave as an answer. What would Neji say now?

"..I know.." Neji softly said. "..And you can't choose either hm.."

Haku silently looked at the both of them.

"..No..." Sasuke answered. He let his eyes trail the floor. Maybe that would make him less nervous. Less uncomfortable. Maybe that would make him feel like he was still a good guy even after all this. But of course, even Sasuke knew that was too much to ask from a single carpet. Or anything or anyone for that matter..

"If you're going to be all nervous around us then it's not going to work Sasuke." Neji snapped all of sudden. "Be a man and look at us."

Haku looked at Neji surprised but he agreed with him. Sasuke should be glad that 'they' were even offering him to have them both.

Sasuke bit his lip before he faced both of them. He didn't say a word, he just stared at them and waited. He shouldn't be the one having a hard time. But he was. And it made him hate himself even more. But that didn't make him question Neji's slightly harsh, words. He would look at them if that was what they wanted. He would do anything for the two boys.

"Sasuke what do 'you' want?" Neji snapped. You could see that he was becoming angry.

"..It's not very clear indeed." Haku said. He felt a bit angry too, but wasn't showing it.

"Look...I don't know what I want OK. It's not like I can say that I want both of you this easily..it's not right." Sasuke snapped back. He wasn't angry at his two loves though. It was just his defense meganism.

"You said something else a few days ago." Neji and Haku said at exactly the same time and then looked at each other surprised. OK.. that was just weird.

"I never said I wanted both of you...I do..But...I can't do that OK." Sasuke snapped, not even noticing Neji and Haku's combined comment.

"You said you loved both of us." Haku reminded Sasuke.

"Yes, that's exactly the same." Neji said.

"Are you even listening? I'm telling you that I 'do' want you both but I can't do that. To you two!" Sasuke suddenly yelled. It was all getting to his head.

The two of them looked at Sasuke with a frown.

"Then what else can you do, breaking up with me or staying with me?" Haku asked, a bit sarcastic. "If you choose one of those things, one of us will feel terrible."

"I know OK. But it's not fair to the two of you.." Sasuke said. He was getting so confused of this. Losing his ability to see right from wrong. He needed both of them so badly. And they were making him think 'not' taking them both was wrong.

"...It's your choice Sasuke." Neji said, looking away now. Haku was staring at the floor.

Sasuke bit his lip and felt tears dwell behind his eyes.

"..Why are you doing this..?" He asked. It was like both Haku and Neji were not with him anymore. They were against him. And he knew he was wrong and now he was double wrong. Haku and Neji wanted him to take them both, but he knew no one else would accept it. It wasn't right.

"And now you're blaming us?" Neji said, surprised.

"I'm not blaming you! I am blaming myself! I'm trying to do what's right here! I knew I should've just left!" Sasuke yelled angry and walked out of the door. This was too much. Neji and Haku really wanted to try, but Sasuke..he just couldn't do it. He wasn't like that.

"Don't you dare to walk away now!" Neji snapped. "Are you that weak that you're walking away from your problems?!"

"...Calm down Neji." Haku softly said. He was seeing right through Neji.

"Yes I am this weak OK! Is that what you wanna hear!? I am weak! I CAN'T hurt you! Neither of you! And having both of you won't make you not get hurt!" Sasuke yelled and let his tears run down his face. He had turned around and was standing in the doorway now.

"You can't hurt us?!" Neji yelled, more angry then ever. "You fucking let me cry for half a year! You hurt me more then enough and if you're going to choose for Haku, or break contact with the both of us, I'll be hurt even more!"

Sasuke stormed towards Neji, looking like he was gonna beat the crap out of him. Instead he pulled Neji close and hugged him. "..I'm sorry OK. But it's not right to have both..right?" Sasuke said as he held Neji close.

"No it isn't." Neji snapped. "But it's more right then to break a heart."

"..I'm sorry I broke it once Neji..but I don't know what else to do then apologise and comfort you and tell you I love you.." Sasuke said, calming down. A little.

"..You should keep on telling him that." Haku softly said, looking at the both of them.

"..I know. I should tell both of you that..all the time.." Sasuke said. He wished he could just grab Haku too, but Neji probably wouldn't be too happy with that.

Haku nodded while he stood, and walked towards Neji and Sasuke.

"..You can." Neji softly said.

"..Do you really want this?" Sasuke asked as he softly grabbed Haku's hand. If they really wanted this, really wanted to try...then he would try too.

"I do." Haku said, nodding.

"..Neji?" Sasuke asked, since Neji wasn't answering. Had he changed his mind?

"...Yeah.. I do.." Neji softly said.

"You sure..?" Sasuke asked. Neji sounded so unsure.

"...It's the best solution right..." Neji muttered.

"Only if you want to." Sasuke answered and stroke through Neji's hair as he kept holding onto Haku's hand.

"..Yeah I want to.." Neji said, smiling slightly at Sasuke.

Sasuke smiled back and stroke Neji's cheeks. "..I really wanna try." Sasuke said.

"...Then do.." Neji softly said.

"..I will..." Sasuke said softly and then gave Neji a soft kiss, hoping Haku would not mind too much.

Neji looked at Haku now, who smiled slightly at him. Neji showed Haku a soft smile too.

Sasuke looked at both of them and then let himself drop onto his bed, face first. If anything, he just wanted to sleep right now. He knew he couldn't though. But one minute of peace and quiet wouldn't hurt.

Neji and Haku looked at each other and nodded. They walked over to Sasuke and laid down next to him. Neji at his left, and Haku at his right. They both put an arm around Sasuke. Neji placed a small kiss on Sasuke's cheek, and Haku followed Neji's lead, doing the same.

Sasuke smiled.

"Thank you.." He said and returned both boys the favor. He then turned himself around on his back, pulling both boys near. God he loved this..he really did love this.

Both boys laid against Sasuke, comfortable. Haku looked at Neji over Sasuke's chest and smiled at him. It was a sad, but happy smile. And Neji returned it, using the same kind of smile. Then he closed his eyes with a soft sigh.

Sasuke closed his right after. He could just fall asleep like this. The two boys he loved were right beside him, holding him...loving him. What else could he possibly wish for right now?

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**

* * *

**

"...What the hell is going on here?!" Itachi, who had just entered Sasuke's room for a question, snapped. Deidara was walking in the hallway now, towards Itachi, and Itachi had already went in. And found his brother, with two boys at his side. What was Sasuke thinking?

"What's wrong Ita...oh.." Deidara said as he walked in too and saw the three boys. Sasuke slowly opened his eyes and sat up a little sleepily.

"..What's wrong..?" Sasuke asked, not realizing what Itachi was talking about.

"Have you gone mad?!" Itachi snapped at Sasuke.

Haku moaned slightly while Neji was already looking up, staring at Sasuke's older brother with a frown. Shit.

Sasuke stared at Itachi for a while longer before he realised what Itachi was yelling about. He looked at Haku and Neji before returning his gaze on Itachi.

"..It's not what it looks like.." He said.

"Oh then what is it?" Itachi snapped.

"...Itachi calm down.." Haku softly said.

"..It's..well...Shit.." Sasuke said. He hadn't thought about Itachi. He would probably flip out about this. He knew it was a bad idea.

"We need to talk." Itachi snapped. "Neji, Haku, Deidara. Get out of here. I need to have a talk with my brother."

Neji frowned and Haku looked worried.

Deidara nodded. "Don't be too harsh." He whispered to Itachi before turning around. "Haku, Neji, come with me." He said and then started walking downstairs.

Haku nodded and immediately followed Deidara. Neji looked at Sasuke and Itachi for a moment though, and then followed Haku and Deidara downstairs.

Itachi closed the door.

"Were you drunk or is there something I need to know?" Itachi said, glaring at Sasuke.

"..I wasn't drunk." Sasuke said and looked to his bed. This would ruin everything again. Dammit.

"Then I want to know why." Itachi said.

"I love them both." Sasuke said and looked at Itachi. He wasn't mad? Maybe it would come later though. Sasuke was pretty sure it would.

Itachi looked at him.

"So you just take them both hm." Itachi said. "Only an asshole would do that." He snapped now.

"It wasn't my idea." Sasuke snapped back. He was becoming the bad person 'again'. Why was he so messed up?

"What?" Itachi asked with a frown. What the hell?

"They came with it. I told them it was unfair, but then I suddenly was the bad guy after all and I just gave in. I love them OK!" Sasuke snapped.

Itachi looked at him and his face softened a bit. Then he sighed and shook his head.

"You have to choose one of them." Itachi said. "I understand that it's hard, but you'll have to choose. This is unfair."

"Oh go away." Sasuke snapped and turned around, covering his head in his pillow. He had just been happy with having both of them and Itachi just had to come here and tell him it was wrong and unfair. And after this, Neji and Haku would just tell him it would be hurting them even more if he left them both or dumped one of them. Great. Just great. It was a plain lose-lose situation.

Itachi brought up one of his eyebrows.

"If you feel happy like that, you should continue." Itachi said. "I'm only telling you what 'I' think of it." He turned around to the door now.

"I know what you think...I know what everyone will think ok. And I should leave but I'm pretty much trapped. If I leave, Neji and Haku will hate me, if I break up with one of them I'll break one of their hearts and if I keep doing this the rest of the world will pretty much hate me. Fuck this." Sasuke snapped, more to himself then to Itachi.

"...If they're both happy and you are too then I'll agree to it." Itachi said.

"The rest of the world won't. And you hate it too, I can tell Itachi." Sasuke snapped.

"I hate it now yes." Itachi said. "It seems unfair."

"Well that won't change thank you. I hate it too...and I love it. How's that for a change." Sasuke snapped. He and his mood swings. He was so easily frustrated.

"Hm.. it's strange." Itachi said. "Well, I'm going downstairs again."

"Fine. Thanks for the words." Sasuke spat, annoyed. That had been useless..it just caused him to doubt this even more.

"It's not always about sunshine Sasuke." Itachi snapped and then walked out of the room, annoyed by Sasuke's behaviour.

"No, apparently 'some people' like to make it rain." Sasuke snapped, not even sure if Itachi would hear it. He just hoped Neji and Haku would come up soon.

Itachi walked downstairs now. Damn Sasuke could be a toddler sometimes. He walked into the room, where Deidara, Haku and Neji had been sitting, quietly, and sat down onto the couch, next to Deidara.

"Damn him." He said.

"What did he say?" Deidara asked a little worried. He looked at Itachi curious though.

"What he tried to say was that I should just shut my mouth." Itachi said, a bit angry.

"...I'm going to him." Haku said and walked towards the door.

Neji looked at him, frowning. Should he go too?

"Oh...well maybe there's more to it then that." Deidara said and signed for Neji to follow Haku. He wasn't as dumb as he acted sometimes.

Neji looked at Deidara and then nodded, following Haku.

Haku arrived at Sasuke room and walked to him.

"Hey." He said.

Sasuke sat up on his bed and looked at Haku. "..Hey." He said, a little bitter. He felt horrible right now.

Haku walked towards Sasuke while Neji entered the room too.

"..Am I an asshole?" Sasuke asked out of the blue. He couldn't help but ask...if even his brother told him he was..It made him feel even worse then he already did.

"..Of course you're not." Haku said and hugged Sasuke.

As Haku sat down onto Sasuke's lap, Neji sat down next to them.

"..I feel like I am...and I'm sure you're the only one who doesn't think I am an asshole.." Sasuke said and held Haku close as he looked at Neji. He hated it when Neji stayed silent..it almost always meant he agreed...

"You would be an asshole if you didn't care about us Sasuke." Neji softly said.

"..But I'm doing this all wrong..." Sasuke answered and stared at Neji. Somehow..he felt like Neji didn't wanna be close to him..maybe he was afraid of something...or maybe he just really hated this..all of it..

"You're not Sasuke..." Haku softly said and hugged Sasuke closer while Neji looked away.

Sasuke looked at Neji and smiled. Now he knew what was going on. He grabbed Neji's arm and pulled him close too. Just like Haku. He had to be shared now. And all of them had to get used to it. And Neji obviously had to too.

Neji smiled softly at Sasuke as he leaned against him. He was happy that Sasuke thought about him too.

Sasuke intertwined his fingers into Haku and Neji's hair and held them close. "Thanks you two.." Sasuke said softly.

"You're welcome." Haku said, smiling. Neji nodded too.

After a few minutes of silence, Neji spoke up again:

"I can't believe we had a threesome." He said, like he noticed it for the first time.

Sasuke laughed a little. "..No...that's weird..I barely remember it..." Sasuke said and smiled. A threesome. They really were a bunch of idiots.

"..I don't remember it at all." Haku said, frowning.

"Me neither." Neji said.

"No, you almost passed out Haku. You can't handle alcohol at all." Sasuke said and smirked. "..You both almost passed out now that I think of it."

"Really?" Haku asked, surprised.

"I don't believe that." Neji said, snorting.

"You were just laying there doing nothing. I don't think either of you even noticed what was going on." Sasuke said and laughed a little again.

"Tch." Haku said, offended.

"...Well..maybe one day we'll do it over." Sasuke joked and gave Neji and Haku both a kiss on their cheeks. He loved them. A lot. And he had to show the both of them equally.

* * *

The next day, Sasuke was sitting with his friends at lunch. Sasuke had not told any of them about his new relationship or whatever it was called and he wasn't planning on doing so either. But he had to find a way to explain why he was with Neji again. His friends all knew Haku and it would be strange if Haku had just disappeared. Which he hadn't, but his friends didn't know that. "So. What's new?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing." Kiba said and yawned. "Ey, I heard Neji's back again by the way. Already spoke to him?"

"Err yeah. That and other things..." Sasuke mumbled, although he hoped nobody had heard him.

"Oh ho, really now?" Shikamaru said and smirked. Too bad.

"Huh what?" Kiba asked, confused.

"...Did you do more with Neji then talk?" Sai asked.

"Kind off yeah. A lot more. Well anyhow, that's not the point here." Sasuke said and laughed nervously. God, what was he supposed to tell them?

"Kiba you're so dumb, seriously." Shikamaru said and kept smirking, now at Kiba.

"Shut up idiot." Kiba said, pouting.

"What did you do then?" Sai asked.

"Nothiiiing!" Sasuke said and sweatdropped. 'Very believable Sasuke.' He thought to himself. "Stop pouting you toddler." Shikamaru said with a grin. "So Sasuke, how many times did you and Neji share the sheets?" He asked, seeing right through Sasuke.

Kiba glared at Shikamaru but then snorted at hearing the other comment. He looked at Sasuke.

"Yeah, how many times?" Kiba asked. "And don't say you didn't."

"Oh shut up, it was just once. When I was drunk." Sasuke said. Oh god, what did he have to say now? He couldn't hide this from his friends forever...right?

"...So you cheated on Haku?" Sai asked. At that moment Neji choose his time to arrive.

He walked to Sasuke now.

"..Hey." He said.

Sasuke smiled at Neji relieved. At least now he didn't have to deal with it alone.

"Hey." He said and made place for Neji. He chose to ignore the last comment.

"..Can you come with me for a second?" Neji asked, smiling back at Sasuke.

"Oh..sure." Sasuke said and then stood up, taking his lunch and backpack with him. "I'll see you guys in class." He said and walked away with Neji.

Kiba, Sai and Shikamaru nodded while Neji and Sasuke walked away.

Neji took Sasuke with him and when no one could see them anymore, Neji pulled Sasuke with him into the bathrooms, and then into one of the toilet cabins, pushed him against the wall and then kissed him.

Sasuke moaned as he hit the wall, but after a while started to kiss back. He pulled Neji closer with a smirk before pulling away.

"You miss me?" He asked.

Neji nodded while locking the door.

"Damn it I need you so badly Sasuke." He snapped and then kissed him again.

Sasuke now smiled into the kiss. He loved hearing this from Neji. That he needed him. It felt great. He kissed back and pulled Neji even closer. He wouldn't mind spending his breaks like this every day. At all.

Neji moved his hands through Sasuke's hair, while opening Sasuke's mouth with his own.

Sasuke pushed his tongue into Neji's mouth and licked Neji's tongue with his. He really had missed that taste. And Sasuke definitely wanted more.

Neji softly moaned and kissed back, very roughly. Damn he liked this.

Sasuke moaned into Neji's mouth. Haku never kissed him quit like this. Haku wasn't this rough. God what had been wrong with him when he had said Neji was too overwhelming? Fuck that, overwhelming was frigging awesome. He turned Neji around, pushing him into the wall and kissed him even rougher.

Neji put his arms around Sasuke's neck and a leg around Sasuke's waist as he continued kissing. He had missed this a lot. But what if he was too overwhelming again..? He quickly put his leg down again. How would Haku do this..? Probably kissing softly or something. He immediately stopped kissing that rough, and let Sasuke take control. Damn this sucked.

Sasuke frowned and then stopped the kiss. He looked at Neji confused.

"..What are you doing?" He asked Neji. Why was Neji stopping the rough kiss? It had been so good.

Neji looked away, a lot less happy now.

"I guess I was being a bit overwhelming again." Neji said, shrugging.

Sasuke grabbed Neji's head and turned him to face him. "You weren't. I missed you Neji. All of you. I was stupid when I said that. I like it." Sasuke said and smiled at Neji.

"Are you sure?" Neji asked, looking at him.

"Yes I'm sure you idiot." Sasuke said and grabbed Neji's collar as he started kissing Neji again. Rough. Really rough. Neji just needed some assurance, he was sure of it.

Neji moaned loudly and immediately started kissing back, putting his arms back. And leg. Legs even. He put both of his legs around Sasuke's waist, hoping that Sasuke would press him against the wall even harder.

And did Sasuke ever. God he wanted to just pull those pants down and take Neji right then and there. But there was no way they could do that in just twenty minutes or so. Sasuke held Neji up by his ass, pushing his crouch against Neji's. Now he was pretty sure he'd be walking in class with a frigging hard on, but who cared.

Neji broke the kiss now as he put his legs on the ground again and turned them around, so Sasuke was against the wall, and started sucking on his neck.

Sasuke put his head back and moaned softly. "..I missed you.." He moaned as he still held onto Neji's ass, pulling him closer.

"I missed you too.." Neji said. "..You're hard already, do you want me to..?"

"..What kind of question is t-that? Of course I want you.." Sasuke moaned and now started licking Neji's neck in return.

"I meant something else." Neji said with a smirk, as he let out a soft moan.

"..Oh? Oooh...god do I want 'that'." Sasuke said and then gave Neji a hickey beneath his jawline.

"You want what?" Neji asked, smirking. Sasuke was really dumb sometimes. He moaned when Sasuke gave him the hickey.

"..Oh I d-don't care what you do, just do something.." Sasuke said as he pulled Neji closer again and licked over his new made hickey.

"Like?" Neji said and hummed a bit.

"..Ne-ji..dammit." Sasuke said and then pushed Neji's head down all of a sudden. "That enough of a hint?" He asked.

Neji looked at Sasuke with a smirk.

"More then enough." He said and then he unbuttoned Sasuke's pants, while he sat down onto his knees. He didn't do it all too fast. He teased around a bit.

Sasuke moaned and softly grabbed Neji's hair. He never imagined doing this in the mensroom. At school! But it was just exciting him even more. Haku would never do something like this. Never. God he really had it good.

Neji pulled down Sasuke's pants, together with his boxers. He studied Sasuke's dick for a moment.

"Looks good, doesn't it?" He said, looking at Sasuke with a smirk.

"What do I c-care what mine looks like...It's a-about what it feels." Sasuke moaned impatiently. Neji was such a tease sometimes.

Neji smirked and then laid his right hand onto Sasuke's hips and with his left hand, he took Sasuke's dick and put it into his mouth, sucking on the shaft.

Sasuke let out a loud moan and threw his head back. His hands grabbed Neji's hair tighter as he started panting. Hell it felt great. Neji was so good at this.

Neji started moving forwards and backwards, or better said, up and down Sasuke's dick, releasing his mouth from it for a moment to lick around it, and then suck on the shaft again, like he was nipping it.

Sasuke started panting and moaning loudly now. If anyone would pass by they would be sure to know what was going on. But Sasuke did not care. All he cared about was that mouth of Neji's on his length. "..G-god..more..N-Neji..ah..." He panted.

Neji deepthroated now, pulling back again, giving the shaft a slight suck before he deepthroated again. He did this very quickly, else he'd really throw up.

"..Ah..AH! N-Neji!" Sasuke moaned. He never, ever got deepthroated before and it felt amazing. No wonder he had missed Neji, who wouldn't miss this?

Neji continued like this and started massaging Sasuke's hips, with his right hand. The other hand started to pinch Sasuke's dick a little, everytime his mouth was on the shaft.

Sasuke closed his eyes tightly, seeing spots. His hips were one of his weak spots too. This was just too much...too..overwhelming, but this time it was fucking awesome. It wouldn't be long now. He already felt it coming. He held onto Neji's hair even tighter.

Neji deepthroated again, and this time, longer then before, and deeper. He quickly pulled away again but smirked as he felt the result. He could feel Sasuke was going to come. And fast too.

Sasuke moaned loud now. Just one more lick. One more lick right now and he would come. Hard. "..L-lick...Neji..hn..l-lick.." Sasuke panted.

Neji looked at him and licked Sasuke's shaft now, with a suck after it. He let his mouth stay on Sasuke's shaft.

As Neji licked his shaft Sasuke came into Neji's mouth. His hips shot forward a couple times as he moaned loudly, sometimes panting Neji's name. After his release he almost collapsed on the floor. Standing after an orgasm was hard.  
Neji swallowed the sperm now and licked his lips off, looking at Sasuke smirking. What would the reaction be?

"..D-do you..hn...w-want me to get..turned on a-again?" Sasuke panted as he kept himself up by holding the toilet.

"Ah no, I'm just teasing you a bit." Neji said, while putting Sasuke's dick back in his boxer and then pulled up Sasuke's pants again, closing them.

Once Neji was done, Sasuke pulled him up by his hair and kissed him again. It was his way of saying thank you.

Neji softly moaned and kissed back, smirking slightly.

After a few more minutes Sasuke broke the kiss. "..W-we both have class." He said. Too bad he would get beaten up by Itachi if he skipped some classes, because he sure as hell would've done otherwise.

"Too bad.." Neji softly said as he kissed Sasuke's lips again, licked over them for one moment and then pulled back with a sly smirk, opening the door again and stepping out.

"Asshole." Sasuke said and smirked at Neji. "I'll get you for that." He then slapped Neji's ass and walked out of the men's room, knowing Neji would never do a lot in the hallways.

"Same to you." Neji said and smirked.

* * *

Once in the hallways, Sasuke looked around and quickly gave Neji a kiss on the lips. "I'll see you after school." He said and then walked off with a smirk. He wouldn't mind spending his breaks like this from now on.

"Ey, what are you going to do after school?" Kiba asked, who was leaning against the lockers, and looking at Sasuke. They just had their last lesson and Kiba already had his jacket on.

"Hmm I don't know yet, but I'll be busy." Sasuke answered and smiled as he was putting books in his locker.

"Where did the smile come from?" Kiba asked, slightly smirking. "Is it about Haku?"

"Maybe." Sasuke said and smirked back as he closed his locker and pulled up his bag. "Why don't you tell me what you're going to do today."

"Shopping with Shikamaru." Kiba said. "I need a new jacket. I want a leather one."

"And he doesn't want my old one." Sai said, who came walking from his locker and now started to walk towards the exit with them.

Sasuke laughed. "No one wants 'your' old one Sai. It's missing a sleeve." He said. "Yo." Shikamaru started walking next to them, hands in his pocket.

"So?" Sai asked, a bit offended.

"I only want it if I can remove the other sleeve, but Sai says that's not cool." Kiba said, shrugging. "Oi." He said to Shikamaru, giving him a punch on the shoulder.

"It's better then having one sleeve." Sasuke said as they walked outside. Shikamaru mumbled something to Kiba before looking ahead. Haku was waiting on the parking lot.

"Ey what's up Shika?" Kiba asked Shikamaru now, looking at him with an eyebrow pulled up.

"Hey." Haku said to Sasuke when Sasuke stood before him. He smiled at him and hugged him.

"Nothing. You're just an idiot." Shikamaru said and smirked. He then looked at Sasuke who gave Haku a kiss on the lips. "Hey." He said and smiled.

Haku leaned against Sasuke, smiling at him, while Kiba's face turned into a shocked expression.

"You baka!" He said and jumped onto Shikamaru back, starting to ruffle through his hair.

Sai had his fake smile on again.

"Get of me Kiba." Shikamaru sighed. "Troublesome." He mumbled after he couldn't seem to get Kiba of his back. "Weren't you going to shop instead of jumping on top of each other?" Sasuke asked and smirked.

"Ah yes we are going to shop, but it's pretty comfortable here, so Shika here is going to carry me towards the city." Kiba said, smirking.

Meanwhile another person came walking out of the school. Long hair. Pretty face. Nice figure. Neji.

"Hey." Neji said as he arrived at the small group and he smiled at Sasuke.

Sasuke turned around to Neji and smiled some more. He then gave Neji a quick kiss..too. Shikamaru stared at them as he gave up on Kiba, who was still on his back. What the hell was going on?

"...Why did you kiss both of them?" Kiba asked with an eyebrow pulled up.

"..Long story..." Sasuke quickly said and laughed nervously. God, now that wasn't a smart thing to do.

"Make it short." Kiba said.

"..It's not his fault." Haku softly said, not wanting Sasuke's friends to get mad at Sasuke.

"I'm with both of them." Sasuke said and looked at his friends. It was time to take his responsibility for this. Even if they would get mad at him. Which they would.

"..Because?" Kiba asked.

"Because I want them both." Sasuke answered. Shikamaru was still staring at them. "And they agreed?" He asked.

"Yes we did." Neji said, nodding. "Else one of us has to loose Sasuke."

"So now you know." Sasuke said. They really didn't look all too happy about it.

"...That's... strange.." Kiba said, frowning.

"Well, that's how it is." Sasuke said and stared at his friends. Why weren't they mad at him?

"..Well it's your choice.." Kiba said, still frowning. And still sitting on Shikamaru's back.

"..You don't think it's unfair?" Sasuke asked surprised.

"Well it kinda is, but if you all agree to it.." Kiba said, shrugging.

"Oh...but you're still my friends right?" Sasuke asked. Now this was a whole different reaction then what he got from Itachi.

"Of course." Kiba said. "Doh."

"Yeah Sasuke. We're not 'that' shallow." Shikamaru said. Sasuke nodded. "OK. Well thanks then." Sasuke said.

Haku smiled at Sasuke and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek, while Kiba started ruffling through Shikamaru's hair again, grinning.

Sasuke smiled back at Haku. Shikamaru started mumbling some words that sounded like 'how troublesome' again. "Well we're off then. Good luck Shikamaru and have fun Kiba." Sasuke said and smirked at the two.

"Thanks." Kiba said, smirking. "Come on my nobel horse, let's head towards the city!" Kiba said to Shikamaru and raised his hand towards the city with a grin.

Neji snorted at it and started laughing softly, while Haku softly smiled.

Sai shook his head.

"I'm going home." He said. "Later."

"Bye." Sasuke said. "Get off my back!" Shikamaru snapped. But he did start walking. He knew Kiba wouldn't listen to him. Sasuke started laughing too. "Idiots." he said.

Neji shook his head, still laughing.

"No way that Kiba's going to get off his back." he said.

"No. Until he finds another victim, like shoes or shirts. Then Shikamaru will be free." Sasuke said and smirked. He started walking towards Haku's car now.

Haku nodded while he followed Sasuke. Neji followed too, after some time. He was thinking again.

"So, what are we going to do today?" Sasuke asked as he waited for the two other boys at the car.

Haku sat down at the driver's place, while Neji sat down in the back of the car.

"I have no idea." Haku said. "..Going to the park or something?"

"Yeah we could. Do you wanna go to the park Neji?" Sasuke asked as he sat down beside Haku and turned around to Neji.

"Why to a park?" Neji asked. "That's boring."

"Haku likes it." Sasuke answered. "But if you have better plans then we'd love to hear." Sasuke said.

"..You can go to the park, I have to go to Jiraiya anyway." Neji said. "Not today or something, I could choose, somewhere in this week. So."

Sasuke looked at Neji. "I wanted to do something with the three of us." He said.

"I don't." Neji said, looking away.

Sasuke frowned. "Fine. Then don't." Sasuke snapped and turned around annoyed. Stupid Neji. He and Haku decided this was the right way so they had to spend time with the three of them. And now Neji was backing out again.

Neji looked out of the window, looking angry. Damn it, he didn't wanted to share. He didn't want to see Sasuke kiss Haku. He couldn't stand it.

"...Should I bring you home Neji?" Haku asked.

"Gladly." Neji softly said. Shit, he ruined everything...

"Haku stop the car." Sasuke snapped. He got so frustrated from this. Stupid Neji. Now he was all out of the mood. He'd walk home himself.

Haku frowned.

"Why?" He asked while he drove towards a place he could stop and stopped.

Sasuke opened the door and got out. "I'm walking home." He snapped and then pushed the door closed and started walking. He really didn't need this right now.

Haku frowned and then stepped out too.

"Aren't we going to the park anymore?" He asked Sasuke.

Neji meanwhile sighed as he got out of the car too. Without even looking at Haku or Sasuke, he walked away too, towards his own house.

"We'll go tomorrow." Sasuke promised Haku and just kept walking. He already knew this was gonna be too hard. And Haku tried so hard and he was just walking out. But he wouldn't be very fun to be around right now, so it was probably for the best.

"..Can't you stay with me?" Haku asked with a frown.

"No. I'm not in the mood anymore. Neji ruined it." Sasuke snapped. He should really not get angry with Haku now. Haku was trying. Haku was just being nice. But he was just so pissed.

Haku looked after him silently and then got into his car again, and drove away, feeling sad.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

That afternoon Sasuke was still angry with Neji. He was walking around the house doing nothing in particular once the bell rang. He went to open it. Itachi was on a date with Deidara. Took them long enough to figure out they liked each other. But now Sasuke was alone. He had invited Haku over for later. So who was this? Once Sasuke opened the door he was looking at Neji. Well, there went his 'good' mood.

'...Hey." Neji said, looking at Sasuke. "..Can I come in?"

"Sure." Sasuke said, not even greeting Neji. He stepped aside to let Neji in and closed the door once he was. Sasuke didn't really feel like dealing with Neji right now, be he figured it had to happen anyhow.

"I wanted to apologise for my behaviour of yesterday." Neji said, looking at Sasuke.

"Oh. Because?" Sasuke asked as he turned around and walked into the living room. At least Neji was apologising.

"..Because it was mean." Neji said, following Sasuke.

"Well I can understand you not wanting to spend time with me and Haku." Sasuke snapped. OK, so he really wasn't in the mood.

"..It's just hard OK." Neji said, glaring at him.

"Yes well if you wanna quit Neji, then just quit. You're ruining it for Haku and me too." Sasuke snapped as he let himself drop onto the couch.

"I just was really jealous for a moment OK." Neji snapped.

"Yeah well you'll probably have that a lot don't you think?" Sasuke snapped back and glared at Neji.

Neji looked away now.

"It's just hard to see the one you love love another." Neji muttered.

"Yes well like I said, if you don't want to do it then just quit Neji." Sasuke snapped and turned his face away.

Neji looked at him with a frown and then looked away.

"..I'm sorry.." He softly said.

"...Whatever. I guess you should go soon, 'cause Haku's coming." Sasuke said, still annoyed greatly.

Neji looked at him and then nodded, looking away. He turned around and walked towards the door, feeling like he was about to cry. But he wouldn't. He had already waisted too much tears.

Sasuke looked at Neji and then bit his lip. This was so much like their break up. Too much. Sasuke quickly stood up and followed Neji, wrapping his arms around him.

"Unless you want to stay.." He softly said.

"...I do want to... but.. it just hurts so much..." Neji softly said. "..I don't think I'm ready for it..." Neji bit his lip, while he laid his hands on Sasuke's.

But Sasuke pulled them away again. "..So what do you want to do then..?" Sasuke asked, almost whispering. Was Neji now gonna leave him?

"...I think I'll only be with you when Haku's not there.." Neji softly said. "..So I can pretend that you're only mine.."

"..Oh.." Sasuke said and stared at the floor. That was not what he wanted..now he had to choose between them when he wanted to something with one of 'em. That was even harder.

"..Look, if you give both of us the same attention, it's fine.. but you still prefer Haku, I can notice that..." Neji softly said.

"That's not true. I don't 'prefer' one of you two. You're just being so difficult." Sasuke answered as he took Neji's hand in his. Maybe that would assure him.

"..I'm sorry..." Neji said, almost whispered. Why could he never ever be perfect? Like Haku?

"It's OK Neji. I get it's hard for you. But you shouldn't think I love Haku more then you. I don't. I love you just as much Neji." Sasuke said and held onto Neji's other hand too now.

"..I guess I just need a lot of attention..." Neji muttered.

"And you'll get a lot of attention Neji. You just have to remember I need to spend time with Haku too." Sasuke said a little uncomfortable. He then pulled Neji closer, still holding onto Neji's hands, put he placed his head on Neji's shoulder.

Neji nodded.

"I know.." Neji said, sighing.

Sasuke kissed Neji's ear softly. "So..do you wanna stay or do you wanna come over tomorrow?" Sasuke asked carefully.

"..Can I try tomorrow?" Neji softly asked.

"Of course you can. I take it I shouldn't invite Haku then?" Sasuke asked.

"...I need to think of that..." Neji muttered. "...I'm so sorry Sasuke.."

"..It's OK." Sasuke lied. He knew Neji just needed the reassurance. But it was still hard.

"..OK.." Neji said and then turned around to kiss Sasuke on the lips. He needed him so much.

Sasuke kissed Neji back and stroke through his hair. At that moment, the doorbell rang. And Sasuke knew it was Haku at the door.

Neji broke the kiss and looked away.

"...You should open it." Neji softly said.

"You should go if you want." Sasuke said and kept holding Neji's hand as he opened the door for Haku. "Hey." Sasuke said and smiled.

"Hi." Haku said and smiled. He immediately kissed Sasuke on the lips, which lead Neji to look away again. Damn it.. Should he stay?

Sasuke smiled but pulled away. He knew Neji didn't like it. And he knew Haku didn't like him pulling away. This was so much harder. Sasuke looked at Neji and waited.

"Is something wrong?" Haku asked.

"...I'll see you tomorrow." Neji said, smiling a bit and then quickly stepped out of the door. He was becoming too emotional again. Damn it. He was becoming a pansy.

"..Bye.." Sasuke told Neji and watched him leave. He closed the door and bit his lip. Had he really been right from the beginning? Was this all just doomed to fail?

"What's wrong Sasuke?" Haku asked, frowning. He, unlike Neji, had no problems with the situation.

"...Neji's giving up on it.." Sasuke answered and felt his eyes starting to water. He was losing Neji..just like that...

"..What?" Haku asked with a frown. "What do you mean?"

"...I don't think he thinks I'm worth the trouble.." Sasuke softly said.

"Why do you think that?" Haku asked while he sat down on the couch. "..I think that he's jealous that I get attention of you too. "

"Yes...well that's exactly the problem..I don't think he thinks I'm worth it..worth for him to get jealous over..or get hurt by...because it really does hurt him.." Sasuke said as he sat down beside Haku.

"..Did he say that?" Haku said, looking concerned.

"..No...he said he's not ready for seeing us two..he's just so distant.." Sasuke said and then turned to hug Haku close. "..I shouldn't bother you with this." He whispered.

"I'm your boyfriend, you should." Haku said, smiling slightly. "..I'm happy. Are you happy?"

Sasuke hesitated. "...No.." He finally said, eyes watering again. Sometimes he was so happy with the two...but somehow it always got ruined and it always ended up hurting him.

"..Then we should find a way to make both you and Neji happy." Haku said.

"..There is no way we could do that Haku...you know that." Sasuke said and kept hugging Haku. He would be able to make him happy again. He was sure Haku could.

"OK this will sound weird... but.. perhaps I can date Neji." Haku said.

Sasuke let go of Haku a little so he could look at him. "..Why?" He asked confused. He had to admit, he did not like that idea at all.

"Then Neji and me can get to know each other and perhaps Neji will get more respect for me." Haku said. "He might end up respecting me and enjoying my company, so he can accept it that he has to share you with me."

"..Maybe..but that's not dating..that's getting to know each other, right?" Sasuke asked. How selfish was he? He wanted two persons to share him, but he couldn't bare the thought of having to share them himself.

"Yeah, well it would be better if Neji and I get feelings for each other." Haku said, looking at Sasuke.

"...Oh.." Sasuke said and looked away a little uncomfortable. What if they would get feelings for each other? They could just decide to leave him..they would probably like each other better anyhow.

"Is that wrong?" Haku asked with a frown.

"..No...I'm just having selfish thoughts.." Sasuke softly answered.

The expression on Haku's face softened.

"You don't like the thought of sharing me and Neji, do you?" He asked.

Sasuke shook his head. "But I really shouldn't think that way. You're sharing me now, so I shouldn't whine about it." Sasuke said.

"Hmm well if you don't feel happy with it, we should search an other solution." Haku said, leaning back against the couch.

Sasuke though, pulled Haku on his lap. "I do think you and Neji should get to know each other." Sasuke said and smiled at Haku before planting a kiss on his cheek.

Haku smiled. "I guess so." He said. "I hope Neji wants that too."

"I hope so too. But I think he will. Now let's stop talking about Neji OK?" Sasuke said and pushed Haku down on the couch with a grin.

Haku snorted. "Don't let him hear that." He said, blushing a bit.

"I won't." Sasuke said and then started kissing down Haku's neck.

Haku softly moaned and let his hands go under Sasuke's shirt, while his face went more red every second.

"You still turn red hm." Sasuke said and grinned a little. Haku was so cute. He really was. Sasuke moved his hands over Haku's legs before he started unbuttoning Haku's pants.

"...Shut up.." Haku said and pouted, while he pulled off Sasuke's shirt. He was too shy to do more then that.

Sasuke smiled and kissed Haku softly as he pulled down Haku's pants. He then started unbuttoning his own pants, since Haku never did things like that a lot.

Haku put his arms around Sasuke's neck and kissed back, still blushing. Sex was.. strange to him. It was nice, but not necessary.

Sasuke now pulled off his own pants and then removed both of their boxers. He then came up with an idea. He pulled Haku over and made him sit on top of him. It would be really fun and exciting to have someone as cute as Haku on top this time.

Haku was as red as a tomato now.

"W-what are you doing?" He asked, staring at Sasuke.

Sasuke smiled at him. "I think you would like it more like this Haku." He said and grabbed Haku's hips. "Besides, you should loosen up just a little."

"..No I don't l-like this, I want to be under you, not on top of you.." Haku said. He wanted to be on his back, else he had to take too much control. It felt safe there and now he felt really exposed.

"Haku come on. You won't really have to do a lot. And I like seeing you." Sasuke said.

"..But I don't feel comfortable.." Haku softly said, almost not hearable. "...Can I.. lay down on you then..?" Haku asked, this time talking harder. He shouldn't ruin this for Sasuke.

"Hmpf..fine. I'd like it if you'd just sit on top but oh well." Sasuke said as he softly let go of Haku's hips.

"..Well we could try.." Haku softly said, frowning. Sasuke was making him feel guilty now.

"No, Haku, do what you like OK?" Sasuke said and sighed. He knew Haku wasn't the type for this. But he would just love to see that pretty face on top of him some time.

"..We can try Sasuke, I'll probably like it." Haku lied. He just wanted Sasuke happy. Sasuke was sighing. Did he think he was annoying?

"No you won't you big fat liar." Sasuke said and pushed Haku back. "There." He said and grinned at Haku. He would just have to do it the old fashioned way.

Haku smiled at him, relieved. He even let out a small sigh.

"Thanks." He said, pulling Sasuke closer.

"You're welcome honey." Sasuke said and then pulled Haku's legs around his waist. "You ready?" He asked.

Haku nodded, while he started to breath faster.

"..Yeah.." He said.

Sasuke smiled and then pushed into Haku soft and delicate. Haku wasn't used to the rough treatment he used to give Neji. And it was really good most of the times too.

Haku moaned and hummed, while kissing Sasuke's neck and bringing him even closer. He spread his legs a bit more open, but not too far. He liked it soft.

Sasuke started rocking his hips softly and made sure he hit Haku's spots on the way. He had gotten better at finding those and hitting them. Sasuke started moaning softly now.

Haku was already giving soft mewls and whimpers. He was already hard. You could notice he was excited already. Very excited.

Sasuke started going just a tad faster and harder as he aimed for Haku's oversensitive spot. He then grabbed Haku's length and softly stroke it. God this felt good. And Haku looked so hot..so adorably exciting.

Haku let out a hard whimper that died down into soft mewls. He let his hands go over Sasuke's back, not having the courage to touch lower then Sasuke's lower back.

Sasuke lowered his head and started kissing Haku, muffling both their moans and Haku's mewls. It was so cute. And strangely enough it just excited Sasuke even more. He moved in and out of Haku steadily.

Haku started whimpering even harder now, as he felt himself coming closer to his point already.

"..Ah...H-haku.." Sasuke moaned as he closed his eyes. He could feel Haku coming to his point. His inner walls were closing more and more. And god, it brought Sasuke at least just as close to his release.

Haku moaned and then he called out Sasuke's name, while he came. That was great.

As Haku came Sasuke gave a loud moan as he came into Haku. He always did that, that bastard. Sasuke knew Haku tensed the muscles in his ass some more just to make him come too.

Haku showed Sasuke a happy but tired smile, and brought Sasuke closer to him.

Sasuke smiled too and turned them around, so the Haku was laying on top of him now. He held him close. "..L-love you.." Sasuke panted.

"..I l-love you t-too.." Haku panted, kissing Sasuke's lips, red again. Why was he on top again?

Sasuke grabbed his own shirt and put it over Haku's ass, knowing he did not like to show too much. "..J-just so I c-can hold you better Haku.." He said, knowing what Haku was thinking and then returned the kiss.

Haku kissed back and nodded. He sighed. He really was a pussy. He broke the kiss.

"..Is N-Neji different then m-me.. in t-the sex..?" He asked. He just wanted to know.

Sasuke looked at Haku before answering. "..Y-yes..he is." Where did that came from?

"In w-what way..?" Haku asked.

"...Oh l-let it be, I already k-know.." Haku said. Neji had been too overwhelming right?

"..You k-kinda do. He's just a l-lot rougher." Sasuke said and kissed Haku's neck softly and lovingly.

"..Hmm... n-no surprise t-there.." Haku said and hummed as Sasuke kissed his neck.

"..I like t-the way we do it t-too you know." Sasuke said and moved his hands into Haku's hair.

"..Good.. " Haku said, smiling at Sasuke.

Sasuke smiled back. "I really, really l-love you Haku." He said and gave Haku a soft kiss. Haku could make him feel better no matter what had happened. It was one of the qualities Sasuke loved.

"...I love you t-too Sasuke.. but you already know that." Haku said, sighing softly as he relaxed on top of Sasuke.

"..Yeah...I do." Sasuke said and smiled. Haku was great. He really was.

Haku just smiled.

* * *

That same evening, Neji was sitting in his room, in the window frame to be exact. He was wearing his bathrobe, a silken black one, and was combing his hair. He felt really unhappy at the moment. He didn't knew what to do anymore. He was softly singing to himself, lost in thought.

After a while someone knocked on the door. "Neji can I come in?" Came Kurenai's voice.

"...Sure." Neji said as he stopped singing. He kept looking out of the window though.

Kurenai walked into Neji's room and sat down on Neji's bed.

"Neji honey..what's wrong?" She asked worried.

"...Nothing serious..." Neji softly said, as he continued combing his hair. He kept thinking of Sasuke. Of what he should do. Damn...

"I know it's something serious Neji. Please tell me." Kurenai said and stared at Neji. She could see right through him.

"...It's just something with Sasuke.." Neji muttered.

"..Oh. What did he do this time?" Kurenai asked. She knew this couldn't be too good.

"...We kinda got back together..." Neji softly said.

"Really? Why?" Kurenai asked. She felt herself getting upset. For Neji. Sasuke had just down right manipulated him again.

"...He missed me and I missed him..." Neji muttered. "..The only thing is... we decided that well... Haku and I... are sharing Sasuke now..."

"What!? Are you stupid Neji!? You are going over to him and you are gonna tell him it's over!" Kurenai yelled angry and pointed to the door, making her point.

Neji shook his head.

"..I love him too much for that Kurenai.." Neji softly said.

"That is too bad then. He cannot do this Neji. He's not right for you, this is insane." Kurenai said strict.

Neji looked at her, frowning. Was she ordering him to break up with Sasuke? ...Perhaps it would be best after all...

"Listen Neji. This should be a warning sign for you. He doesn't even love you enough to want you. Just you. And that's the whole point of loving each other, being dedicated to each other. And he isn't Neji." Kurenai said, her voice becoming softer.

"...I guess you are right.." Neji softly said. "...It hurts so much to see him love someone else too.."

"Of course it does. It's not right." Kurenai said and grabbed Neji's brush. She now started brushing Neji's hair gently. Neji smiled softly at her and let her comb his hair. He loved it when someone else was doing his hair, he calmed down completely from it.

"...Perhaps I should end it indeed." Neji said. "..I have shed so many tears over him."

"I know you have. I've been the one trying to get you up on your feet every time." Kurenai said. "I really am sure you'll get over him Neji. It just takes you time to see what he's like."

Neji nodded silently.

"...Can I call you mom?" He asked all of sudden.

Kurenai was surprised by this and then turned Neji around. "Do you want to?" She asked, a big smile on her face.

Neji looked at her, smiling.

"Yes, else I wouldn't ask." Neji said. "..You feel like a mother to me and I have to stop myself from calling you mom every time."

Kurenai smiled even more. "Of course you can call me mom! I'd love for you to call me mom!" She squealed happily.

Neji kept smiling. "Thanks." He said. "Mom." He was glad he could finally call Kurenai mom, he really had to stop himself from saying it everytime.

"Oooh thank you!" Kurenai said and hugged Neji tightly. Hearing Neji call her mom felt so good.

Neji smiled and hugged her back.

"I love you so much Kurenai.." He softly said. He really did. He loved Kurenai more then anyone. Even more then he loved Sasuke. But then at an other way of course.

"Oh I love you too Neji. So much. And don't you ever forget it." Kurenai said and smiled as she kept hugging Neji. She felt great right now.

Neji smiled and sighed softly. At least he got Kurenai. He was so glad she was here.

"Now, let me continue brushing your hair." Kurenai said and smiled at Neji as she turned him around and started brushing again. She knew it calmed Neji down a lot.

"..Thanks." Neji said with a smile. At that moment the door opened and Asuma got in, looking very.. not happy.

"Neji, you have a visitor." He said, while he opened the door further, to reveal Sasuke.

Kurenai glared at him. "What is 'he' doing here Asuma?" Kurenai snapped. Sasuke stared at Neji, worried.

Neji looked at Sasuke for a moment and then away again. He didn't wanted to talk to Sasuke now.

"He said it was important." Asuma said, looking at Kurenai with a soft expression on his face.

Kurenai sighed annoyed and then gave Neji a kiss on his head.

"If anything is wrong, kick him out." She said and then walked by Sasuke, giving him an angry glare and then walked downstairs. Sasuke bit his lip.

Asuma left the room too, closing the door behind him. Neji gave Sasuke one look and then continued to brush his hair, silently. He didn't knew what to say.

"...She hates me doesn't she?" Sasuke asked carefully as he walked a little closer.

"..She does." Neji softly said, still looking out of the window.

"..Do you hate me too?" Sasuke asked. He could feel it in the atmosphere. Neji wasn't gonna tell him to stay. Neji did not..want him...

"..Not really..." Neji softly said. "...But.. I've been thinking.."

Should he really say it? Did he really wanted it..? Yes, he did... because he wouldn't get what he wanted... but... if he was never going to see Sasuke again.. that would be horrible.

"..Oh...About?" Sasuke asked, but he figured he already knew the answer. The one answer he did not ever wanna hear. Not from Neji. Not ever from Neji.

Neji turned to look at Sasuke now.

"...It's not going to work anymore Sasuke.." He softly said. "..You know it as much as I do.."

Sasuke was silent now and looked at Neji.

"..I guess not..." He softly said as his eyes started to water.

Neji stared at the ground now.

"..I need you too much.. more then you can give me.." Neji softly said. "...You were right, it's not fair and it's not working.. I think.. that you have to continue with Haku now.."

Sasuke was silent now as he let his tears run. He knew it was coming. But it was still such a blow in the face. To lose Neji like this. To just...lose him. He couldn't even talk. The crying made his throat swell up to the point that it was just plain impossible. He just stared at Neji.

Neji bit down on his lip and took a deep breath. This was a lot more harder then he thought. He hated it that it had to go like this.. before Sasuke broke up with him it had been so perfect..

"..I'm breaking up with you." Neji softly said, almost whispered. He looked Sasuke in the eyes when he said it.

Sasuke started sobbing uncontrollable now. If this was what Neji had gone through when he had done it, then he now knew why Neji had felt 'so' horrible. Sasuke just stood there. Not ready to leave yet. Because he knew that if he left now, he'd never talk to Neji again. Never be able to hold him, never be able to kiss him. Never be able to get Neji to love him back..

Neji got tears in his eyes now. He turned away to look out of the window again, feeling worse then ever.

"...L-leave.." He softly said. He knew he was going to burst out crying again if Sasuke didn't left fast.

Sasuke stared at him in shock. This brutally? He was gonna do it this brutally? Was this revenge? Sasuke turned around to leave. "...I'll a-always love..y-you..." He whispered and then practically ran down the stairs and outside. He was going home. Home without Neji. Home without his love.

* * *

After a while Kurenai walked into Neji's room. She didn't knock. She knew she didn't need to. She just walked to Neji and pulled him into a hug. She knew perfectly well what had happened just a couple minutes before.

Neji finally let the tears out as he hugged Kurenai close and started sobbing. He felt so bad now. He did exactly the same as Sasuke had done to him..

Kurenai held onto Neji. "Shh...you'll be OK..eventually..." Kurenai softly said and stroke through Neji's hair.

"...I w-was so h-harsh.. s-so harsh.." Neji sobbed, while hugging Kurenai even tighter.

"Well..maybe that's good. You need to be harsh sometimes Neji..Shh it's OK." Kurenai said and kissed the top of Neji's head.

Asuma entered the room now and looked at Kurenai and Neji for a moment before he walked towards them and hugged both of them. His arms were big enough.

"We'll be here for you Neji." He said. He wasn't really of the emotional stuff, but he could see it when someone needed a hug. And love.

"Yes we will Neji. Thanks Asuma." Kurenai said and held onto one of Asuma's arms too. Nothing mattered more to the two now then to make sure Neji felt alright. That Neji knew they loved him. Nothing else mattered.

And Neji did love them. He hugged back both of them, feeling a slight hint of comfort and happiness above his sorrow. He kept crying, but felt relieved too. He finally did what he should've done. He felt bad about it but somewhere.. it felt good.

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Sasuke had run the whole road home. He didn't wanna stop. He never wanted to stop running. But sadly enough he had to. He stopped at his door and opened it, eyes red and tears still streaming down his face. He had never felt worse. Never. Neji had broke him. Just like he had done Neji. But this time...this time it was really over..Sasuke stormed into the living room, about to go to his bedroom.

"Sasuke?" a surprised Itachi said. "What's wrong?" He stood, worried.

Sasuke turned to look at Itachi and then ran up to him, practically throwing himself in Itachi's arms. "...N-neji..b-broke up.." He sobbed as he held onto Itachi.

"...Oh Sasuke.." Itachi softly said and stroke over Sasuke's back.

"..H-he did it...h-he just t-told me to..l-leave...I l-lost him.." Sasuke sobbed and buried his head in Itachi's neck. He didn't even care if he got it all wet.

"..Shh..." Itachi softly said. "..He probably didn't wanted you to see him cry..."

"..H-he could've b-been less h-harsh...I d-don't think he...w-will feel bad f-for very long..I t-think he f-feels better now.." Sasuke sobbed.

"..Hmm.. I don't know.." Itachi softly said. "..It's terrible for you Sasuke... but you still have Haku.."

"..I k-know..But I l-love Neji so much..." Sasuke said and pushed Itachi on the couch so he could sit on his lap. He didn't feel like walking, or standing anymore. He just needed to be close to Itachi now.

Itachi pulled Sasuke better on his lap and kept moving his hand over Sasuke's back.

"Shh Sasuke... you'll be fine.." He softly said. "..I know you love him.. that's why you have to let him go..."

"..B-but it's so h-hard...I d-don't want to l-let him go.." Sasuke mumbled as he buried his face in Itachi's neck even more. He couldn't take this. Life without Neji right now was...just horrible. Right now he was so thankful for Haku and Itachi in his life.

"...I know.." Itachi softly said. "..Perhaps you should try to talk to him about this once more.. if you want to keep contact make sure you'll be the one to search the contact.. else Neji will think that you don't care at all.. I think that's one of the reasons Neji broke up with you.. I don't know his true reasons of course, but I could see that he was very uncertain of himself. And probably of his relationship with you too. Shh.. calm down Sasuke.."

"..I c-can't...He d-doesn't wanna s-see me Itachi..H-he just doesn't w-wanna see me.." Sasuke sobbed. He did calm down a little though.

"...Then I can't give you any more advise.." Itachi softly said, with a sigh. He wouldn't push Sasuke into contacting Neji, but he knew that if Sasuke didn't, there would come nothing of it. As long as Sasuke and Haku would be together, Neji would not contact Sasuke. Itachi was smart enough to know that.

"..D-don't do this r-right now.." Sasuke sobbed as he looked at Itachi with red eyes from all the crying. They stung like hell, but he didn't care anymore.

Itachi stroke the tears away.

"I didn't meant it like I'm not going to give you support anymore Sasuke.. I only want to say to you that this is the only thing I can think of.." Itachi said. "You'll be fine Sasuke.. focus on Haku.. you'll be fine.. it's better now.."

"..It's n-not...It h-hurts too much for me to b-be fine.." Sasuke said as he kept his tears back now. He would cry later. He would cry it all out alone.

"..You can cry out Sasuke.." Itachi softly said, hugging Sasuke again.

"..I d-don't want to cry anymore.." Sasuke said and then hugged Itachi again. He just wanted to stay like that until he would fall asleep. That's what they always did when he was upset about something. Always.

"You should let it all out Sasuke.. else you'll keep crying." Itachi said, shushing Sasuke.

"..I k-know.." Sasuke said and then bursted out into crying again. He didn't say anything anymore and neither did Itachi. They both knew Sasuke just needed to cry and get hugged by someone. And they did untill Sasuke finally fell asleep.

And Itachi stayed where he was, he kept stroking over Sasuke's back. He kept being there. He'd always be there for Sasuke. Like he was now.

* * *

Sasuke was sitting in the living room, waiting for Haku. He had called him today, there was no need to not tell Haku what had happened. He had a right to know. And frankly, Sasuke needed him there too. Because he still loved Haku like he had done before and he just hoped that if Haku was there, he'd be alright just a little. Once the bell rang, Sasuke jumped up and opened the door. "Hey." He said, looking at Haku.

"Hey." Haku said and hugged Sasuke. "What's wrong?"

"..Well...Neji broke up with me.." Sasuke said and pulled Haku inside carefully. Thank the lords for Haku. Sasuke could have never been more gratefull for him.

"..What?" Haku asked, surprised.

"Yeah..yesterday. He broke up with me." Sasuke said and stared at the floor and then led Haku into the living room.

"..Why?" Haku asked, sitting down onto the couch.

"..I don't really know...He said he needed me more then I could give..that it was not fair and that it wasn't working..After that he just told me to leave." Sasuke said. He didn't cry. He had cried his heart out last night.

"...Poor guy.." Haku muttered, while leaning against Sasuke. "Perhaps it's better like this."

"..Maybe...But I can't help but miss him Haku..." Sasuke said. Was that all Haku would say? Nothing else? No comfort?

"I understand.. come here." Haku said and spread his arms, to hug Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at Haku and then smiled. He pulled Haku close. "Thanks.." Sasuke softly said. "..I'm so happy you're still here.."

Haku hugged Sasuke tightly.

"Good.." Haku said, sighing. Somewhere he felt happy and relieved that Neji had broken up with Neji. He had Sasuke for himself again now.

Sasuke pulled Haku onto his lap now, so he would be closer. "..You see...if I didn't have you right now, I would never get over it..You're just great Haku...And I love you for loving me.." Sasuke said. He figured Haku had to know.

Haku smiled at Sasuke as he sat down better. He felt really happy now.

"Thanks." Haku said, blushing. "You're great too... you're the best thing that ever happened to me.."

"..Thanks.." Sasuke said. He wished he could say it back. And Haku really was the best thing that had ever happened to him. But it was next to Neji...and he just couldn't say it, if he couldn't say it to Neji too.

"...You're welcome.." Haku said, slightly hurt that Sasuke didn't say it back. Was Neji more important to Sasuke after all?

"..Haku...you are really really really important to me..but I can't say it unless I can say it to Neji too.." Sasuke said.

"..I know.." Haku softly said.

"But I do love you Haku. And I wouldn't wanna lose you...ever." Sasuke said and softly kissed Haku now.

Haku softly smiled and kissed back, laying his arms around Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke hummed into Haku's mouth. He was happy now. Really happy. And glad that Haku always had that effect on him.

Haku smiled and felt really comfortable. He'd just sit here the whole evening, together with Sasuke, comforting him. And sleep with him.

"Stay Haku.." Sasuke whispered before kissing him again. Right now, Sasuke wanted nothing more then to spend all his time with Haku. Only Haku. Even if the stinging in his heart wouldn't fade.

* * *

A few days later, on Saturday, Neji was jogging through the forest of Konoha. He had to stay in shape, so he made it a routine to start jogging after he had some breakfast. Not too much, else his belly would hurt from the movements. He had some music in his ears, so he could run on the beat of the music. And now he saw one person coming from the opposite direction. Someone he didn't wanted to see now. Haku. Neji chose to just ignore the guy and focused his eyes downwards, like the ground was really interesting. Damn that guy. Why did he even live here? Without Haku, Neji and Sasuke would just be together now, happily. Thanks to that guy this all happened. ...Well that wasn't completely true, but well.

Haku spotted Neji too as he was jogging around. He had to stay in shape after all. Once he was near enough he stopped.

"..Neji." He said, hoping Neji would stop. He decided to talk to Neji. Even if it didn't feel very great to tell him what he was about to tell Neji.

Neji didn't felt like stopping so he just continued jogging. Stupid guy.

Haku turned around and frowned. He then followed Neji. There was no way he'd give up on this. "Neji, let me talk to you.." Haku carefully said as he started jogging next to Neji.

Neji rolled his eyes and then removed the headphone from his head.

"What is it?" He snapped, glaring at Haku. He shouldn't be so angry at the guy.. but he just was. He didn't felt like talking to Haku at all. But he didn't make any attempt to run away from him or just stop.

"Well you see...I wanted to talk to you..about Sasuke." Haku said, not really knowing why he was doing this. He just really wanted Sasuke to be happy.

"...Why?" Neji asked, as he already talked a lot softer.

"Because he's miserable without you..." Haku answered, talking a little softer too.

"..He's been without me for half a year, he'll stay alive now too." Neji said, while he looked ahead of him, still jogging.

"He loved you then too. He wasn't always happy. I pulled him through. And I'm about to do that now too. I thought you loved him Neji." Haku said, keeping his calm. He never snapped.

"I love him yes." Neji said. "A little bit too much."

"You can never love someone too much Neji. Unless that person breaks your heart and does not regret it." Haku said. "Don't you miss him?"

"Of course I miss him." Neji snapped. "Do you like rubbing it in or something? And I love him too much, he can't give me what I need."

"Well you barely tried. You could've tried to get to know me. You could've tried sharing. But you snapped. I didn't like it either. But if it was for Sasuke I'd do anything. And I was happy. Even with you around. I'm just saying...that I don't think I can ever get him happy again..unless I get you to come back.." Haku said and stared at the floor.

Neji stopped jogging now, hoping that Haku would go away. He couldn't stand this. He really couldn't use this right now.

Haku stopped too and looked at Neji patiently. "..He loves you Neji...I think he even loves you more then he does me. He needs you." Haku said, no matter how much it hurt him to say it.

"That's not true." Neji said. "If he really loves me so much he would be stalking me now, begging for me to come back. And he would never have broken up with me. I hope that he cries as much as I did." The last thing he snapped and he turned around again, walking away. Damn those fucking tears. What the hell did Sasuke do to him?

"That is the meanest thing I ever heard someone say about the one he loves." Haku suddenly snapped. "Yes, he hurt you. Yes he broke up with you. Yes he made you cry. But he regretted it so much. He hated life without you. And you just want him to cry as much as you? To be hurt? To be broken? If you truly loved him you would 'never' say something like that." Haku stared at Neji angrily.

Neji turned around and glared at Haku.

"That's because I both hate and love him." Neji snapped. "I fucking risked my life for him, I nearly got killed, all because I risked it to be with him, because I loved him! I got beaten up, raped, nearly killed, and what did he do two weeks after I was healed? BREAK UP WITH ME!" Neji screamed now, and the tears were going downwards his face. "EVERYONE in my life leaves me, everyone I love, they all leave me or die! In America I've been taken into hospital more then three times because I poisoned myself with all the alcohol I drank there because Sasuke couldn't leave my mind! And that after I FINALLY was happy again!"

Haku looked at Neji full of compassion now. He wasn't shocked. Not at all. Not in the least. He had dealt with those things himself.

"...Neji..Part of life is that you lose people...I always saw it as a test..whether or not I would want to go on..I always did...And I know it's hard to love people again, especially Sasuke after what he did. But you have to understand that you can't always dwell in the past Neji...life is hard. Part of it is getting over barriers. Life's never meant to be walked in a straight line. You have to bump into trees and rocks along the way. It makes you who you are. And I'm sure Sasuke never meant those things to happen. I'm sure he thought of what you did to be with him. But Sasuke's quite complicated. He always has his reasons for doing things." Haku said calm.

"Do you really think that helps H-Haku?" Neji asked now, looking even more angry. You could see the hate and pain in his eyes. "You k-know what? I don't c-care. At all. I n-never want to deal with the two o-of you anymore and you c-can search your own way of making y-your boyfriend happy. He w-won't enter my life anymore." What an asshole. He didn't even react to what Neji had said. He only said that it was part of life. He didn't needed to hear that Sasuke never meant it like that. He hoped Haku would just walk away and leave him alone.

"Neji. What I'm trying to say is that Sasuke would do anything to make you happy. He hasn't come looking for you because he's afraid of getting hurt again. And he knows he was an asshole for breaking up with you like that and he feels more then guilty for it, trust me. Please Neji...he really loves you. And...if it would make you and Sasuke happy..I'd leave him..." Haku said and looked at the floor now. He didn't know why he said it, but he had ment it.

"Don't be ridiculous." Neji said. "Don't you dare to break up with him. I don't even know if I still want to be with him.. I mean.. it's really deep. I still haven't forgiven him for it, what says what kind of asshole I am. But I just don't have faith in it anymore. I love him and I'd love to go back to the happy times we had before... but I don't think we can ever get those again.. And if he wants to make me happy he should.. focus on you and leave me alone.. It hurts so much to see him kiss you.. I'm so jealous those moments.. I just can't look at it and I feel really bad. I.. just let it be Haku. Go back to your house and let it be."

"I can't. You have no idea what this has done to me and Sasuke!" Haku yelled, tears springing to his eyes. He had been meaning to keep it all in. He was old enough to do that. But he had to tell Neji. Neji could solve it all.

"I know I'm ruining your relationship." Neji said, looking at Haku. "That's why I'm not going to search contact anymore."

"No that is exactly what's ruining it. You not being there. It's making Sasuke feel miserable to no end. And I can't fix it. I hate it, but it's true. I can't help him. I can make him happy for mere minutes and after I can't do anything about it. Please...if only you would give it one more try.." Haku begged as he looked at the floor again.

Neji looked away now.

"...I can't.." He softly said. "If I see him again, I..." He trailed off now. God damn it.

"You'll cry..well so what? So what if you cry? You can be happy..you can...Neji please.." Haku begged again and this time looked at Neji.

"..Haku... I really can't handle it now... I'm tired of everything.." Neji softly said. He was sure Haku would understand. Know what he meant. Neji felt like everything was gone. Empty. Except for a little sparkle of happiness, with the name Kurenai.

"..You have to know deep down that he loves you Neji.." Haku said. He really did know what Neji meant. But it didn't mean he wanted to give up.

"...I can't handle it Haku.." Neji repeated now, shaking his head softly. He really wanted to get out of here now. He just wanted to go. To go away. It felt like he was becoming crazy.

Haku suddenly stepped forward and pulled Neji into a soft hug.

"..Not yet.." He whispered.

Neji kept standing still while he started to shake now. He wouldn't cry. He would 'not' cry.

"It's OK to cry Neji...I've been told many times.." Haku softly said. He did not let go of Neji. He knew Neji needed a simple hug. And it didn't matter from who it came.

Neji suddenly hugged back and broke down. He cried like he never had since Sasuke broke up with him. Everything was going through his head again. From the death of his parents to the beatings of Kabuto, to the breakup with Sasuke and to now. What was left for him now?

"Shh..it's OK Neji...It really is..let it all out.." Haku softly said and stroke Neji's back. He knew he needed it. But crying sometimes mended the heart.

Neji didn't understand why he was crying on Haku's shoulder, but it comforted him greatly. He still felt bad, really bad, but the fact that someone was here, holding him, made him feel safe again. His body shook and his head was full of questions. Why was Haku comforting him? Why didn't Haku hate him? Why did Haku talk to him? Why didn't Haku seemed to be shocked about what Neji had told him? It was mean to ignore something like that, why had he done it?

"...I know how you feel.." Haku said softly, hoping it would explain at least a little. Because he really did know how Neji felt. He had gone through things like that too.

"..H-how..?" Neji sobbed, while gripping Haku even tighter.

"I've been in the same situation Neji." Haku said and pulled Neji closer, still stroking his back. A soft smile appeared on his face.

"..W-what happened to y-you then..?" Neji asked softly. He really felt like a small child now.

"Let's sit down first." Haku said and pulled Neji with him to a bench and sat him down before holding him again. "You see..my boyfriend was the one who raped me..so after he dumped me...And I was so stupid to still love him. Until Zabuza came along." Haku said.

"..He r-raped you..? Why..?" Neji asked, while looking at Haku with compassion in his eyes.

"Because I didn't want to have sex. He wasn't such a nice person as I thought he was. But you see Neji, I got over the loss of a loved one too. But if I had the chance you have now, I would've taken it with both arms. And I'm not saying you should do it too...I just know exactly how you feel.." Haku said and smiled at Neji.

"...I d-don't know..." Neji softly said. "..But that's t-terrible.."

"Yeah. Well it's in the past now." Haku said. "So..what did you mean everyone you love dies?" He asked.

"...Well.. my m-mother died.. my dad.. one of my best friends..." Neji softly said, shrugging. "...They just all d-die.."

"...I once loved K-Kabuto.. he changed.. he died for m-me too.." He added.

"...Seems like we have a lot in common." Haku softly said and smiled at Neji again. It was a small and sad smile, but nonetheless, he meant it.

"..That happened t-to you too?" Neji asked, looking at Haku.

"I lost my parents when I was young. And I had to leave my friends behind when I moved. I was a wreck back then, but that was OK after a while. Once Zabuza took me in. And then I met Sasuke.." Haku said and smiled more lovingly.

Neji nodded, slightly smiling back at him. He understood Haku now.

"..Come here." He said and then pulled Haku close, hugging him.

Haku gave a small laugh. "Thanks Neji." He said and hugged Neji. It was good to talk to him. They had things to share. They should've done this the second they had met.

"..Thank you too." Neji softly said. "I'm glad I'm not the only one with these problems.."

"Of course you're not. And Neji..if you ever need to talk, just call me." Haku said and stroke Neji's back again.

Neji nodded, sighing softly. Damn he wished he could lay in Sasuke's arms now..

"..Talk to him. It will make you feel better..I promise." Haku said softly.

"...It will look like I'm a pansy.." Neji softly said.

"It will look like you're a strong boy who doesn't turn away from the one he loves because he had made a mistake. Neji really..it would do both of you good." Haku said and smiled at Neji lovingly again.

"...I don't know... I want him to come to me..." Neji softly said.

"..You broke up with him...I don't think he will try it any time soon, unless he's sure he won't get hurt Neji.." Haku said and looked Neji in the eyes.

Neji immediately looked away now, a bit ashamed.

"...I'm still angry Haku.." Neji said, almost whispered. "..It's hard.."

"Of course it's hard..but not just for you you know...I could talk to Sasuke if you want.." Haku carefully suggested.

"About what?" Neji asked, frowning. "And I know it's hard for him too OK... but it's just.. I'm used to be the center of attention you know, it's just.. hard to be shoved aside to share all of sudden.. and I know I suggested it myself, but it was only because I knew that if I made him choose that.. he would have chosen you.." Neji trailed off while saying the last part of this sentence, while he was staring at the ground now.

"..He wouldn't...I'm sure he wouldn't..I'm sure he would've either dumped us both or chosen you..You have no idea how much he loves you. Probably more then he could ever love me Neji..And I could talk to him about you...what you want from him.." Haku said as he rubbed Neji's arms to comfort him a little.

"...Haku.. " Neji started, looking Haku in the eyes. "..You have no idea what a great personality you have.. the only useful thing he can get from me is.. well... sex.. I suppose.."

"..Don't say that...You think far to low of yourself Neji. He loves you for many reasons, I'm not even sure if I know every single one of them. But Sasuke doesn't just want you for the sex. He wants you for you. For who you are. Believe me." Haku said and looked back at Neji.

"I'm only overwhelming..." Neji muttered, looking away again.

"...He missed that Neji..I'm not overwhelming enough for him." Haku said and softly pulled Neji's face back his way, looking him in the eyes again. It was time for Neji to see the truth about himself. Be happy with himself.

"..I can't believe that.." Neji said, looking back at Haku. "I can't believe that he thought of me even a second when I was gone.. I mean, you are me, but then better." Neji looked frustrated now.

"I'm not you but better, why the hell would you think that? I'm not like you at all. We're two totally different persons. Please don't think those kind of things Neji, you're great." Haku said and looked at Neji worried now and guilty.

"Why do you think that Sasuke fell for you?" Neji asked, shaking his head. "Look at the facts, you have long hair, a good body, a pretty face, and there it is, a great personality. And more submissive. You are everything Sasuke wants, I'm the one who's not perfect enough for him. And don't tell me that I'm great while you don't even know me."

"Sasuke talked about you non stop. And if you don't want me to say you're great because I don't know you, then stop saying it about me too. I know you better then you know me Neji." Haku said, a little annoyed now, but keeping his calm.

Neji looked at Haku with a frown. Why would Sasuke talk about him non stop? What would he tell then? Why would he? That couldn't be true.

"It's true. He compares everything with you. Everything. He doesn't want it if it doesn't measure up. I was just lucky I got long hair like you." Haku said and looked Neji in the eyes again. This time, more of a sad look was on his face.

Neji got a look of compassion on his face now. He already thought Haku couldn't be that positive about everything. So.. Haku wasn't perfect for Sasuke either..

"...I'm sorry.." Neji softly said. This time it was him who was rubbing Haku's arms, in a soft way. Haku looked like he could break all his bones if you even pushed slightly against his body.

"..It's OK...All I want is for Sasuke to be happy. And he is with you.." Haku said and gave Neji a sad smile, but lovingly nonetheless. He felt comfortable with Neji around.

"...He is with the both of us.." Neji softly said. Haku was sweet. Really sweet. Neji felt a wave of love for Haku going through him and before he could stop himself he had already planted a kiss on Haku's forehead and had hugged Haku tightly.

Haku got big eyes, but it didn't take long for him to settle down and hug Neji back. "..I can get why he loves you so much.." Haku softly said and smiled.

"..What?" Neji asked, a bit surprised. Where did this come from? He didn't stop hugging Haku though.

"..I just get it...You're sweet and you're considerate...and you care. I dunno...I just feel comfortable with you." Haku said and smiled some more.

"..Thanks.." Neji said, smiling softly.

Haku had to be one of the sweetest persons in the world. Perhaps..

"...Haku.. perhaps we should.. well.. go out some time." Neji said, after thinking it through a few seconds.

"...Maybe..We could try." Haku answered and pulled away from the hug a little to look at Neji. "..Why do you want it?" He asked.

"...If I know you better I might want to try it again.." Neji softly said, looking back. "..For Sasuke, but for me too.. I already like you Haku.. it would be great if we.. well... feel more then friendship for each other."

"..It would..I like you too." Haku said and smiled again. "..But...I think we shouldn't tell Sasuke yet..I don't wanna get his hopes up that you'll come back...or make him feel bad if we actually do start feeling for each other..you see...he doesn't really like the idea."

Neji frowned. "He doesn't?" Neji asked. Why wouldn't Sasuke like it?

"No, but he would try anything to get you back. And I'd like it too." Haku said a little shy.

Neji smiled back, feeling a bit nervous all of sudden. Where would this go to? Would he have to be the one to start the first actions? He was more dominant then Haku, that for sure..

"..Ok." He said. "Um.. what about going for dinner? Or would you like to come to my house to just.. talk?"

"You can choose. Whatever makes you feel more comfortable Neji." Haku said and smiled as if sensing Neji's nervousness.

"At my house then?" Neji asked, feeling his face getting redder every second. He so sucked at this.

"That's OK. When and what time? And where do you live?" Haku asked and laughed a little. Neji looked funny all red and nervous.

"On the road from my and Sasuke's school towards Sasuke's house, you know that road?" Neji asked, trying to ignore Haku's laughing, because he knew exactly why Haku was doing that. "It's number fourteen. And well, it doesn't matter, I guess... right?"

"What doesn't matter?" Haku asked confused. "And yeah, I do know that road, I'm sure I can find it." Haku said and smiled at Neji again.

"..Well.. the time.." Neji muttered. OK, he could officially call himself Hyuuga Tomato Neji now. Damn it. Why would he even get red of this? He was only going to date his exes boyfriend. Damn.

"Oh...the time. Right. Well should I just show up some time tonight then?" Haku asked.

"Fine with me." Neji said, finally managing to get the redness of his face. Pfew. "After eight? Because I'm home at seven, I have to go towards a shoot in an hour, so.."

"Yeah that's fine. You'll just see me at your door then. Oh but..can I get your phone number? I wouldn't wanna get lost." Haku said.

"Sure." Neji said, smiling, while he got his mobile phone out of his pocket. They exchanged numbers and afterwards, they put their phones back into their pockets.

"Thanks. Well...I guess I should go now. I made plans with Sasuke. I'll see you tonight." Haku said and got up from the bench, smiling at Neji again.

"Alright.. well I'll see you tonight then." Neji said, smiling back.

Haku nodded. "You will. See you." Haku said and then started jogging to the road again, giving one last wave to Neji before jogging away.

Neji looked after him and waved back, before he started jogging again too. He wondered how tonight would be.

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

That afternoon, Haku rang the bell of Sasuke's house. He wondered if Itachi would be dating Deidara again, since that had been the case every time Haku visited Sasuke. And that was like.. every day.

After a short while Sasuke opened the door with a smile and kissed Haku on the mouth. He then pulled back again and let Haku in. "Hey." He finally said.

Haku smiled back at Sasuke.

"Hey." He said, and walked in. It felt good to see that Sasuke really loved him.

"How are you today? And do you want a drink?" Sasuke asked as he got Haku's coat and hung it away.

"I'm fine." Haku said. "I've jogged a bit this morning so I'm completely relaxed at the moment. I'd like some lemonade."

Sasuke nodded as he walked to the kitchen. "It's great weather to jog these days." He said from there.

Haku followed him and plopped down onto a chair that stood in the kitchen.

"Yeah it is." Haku said. "We should eat in the garden." He smiled while he looked out of the window. The weather really was great.

"Yeah we should. Can you cook something? Itachi's out again. And you know I can barely bake an egg." Sasuke said and handed Haku his lemonade.

Haku accepted this, smiling. But somewhere he felt sad. Sasuke wasn't as loving as he was before. Normally Sasuke would have taken him with him towards the couch to sit closer. But now..

"..Yeah I know." Haku said. "I'll cook something."

Sasuke looked at Haku now. "Something wrong?" He asked. He could just see it in Haku's eyes. It wasn't his normal loving smile.

"No it's nothing." Haku said, while smiling at Sasuke to comfort him. It was a fake smile, but no one could tell. "I'm just thinking a bit. Should we go to the living room?" This was the first time Haku had actually suggested something. It felt.. strange.

"Sure we can." Sasuke said and smiled back at Haku as he took his hand and went to the living room. "Put down your glass." Sasuke demanded.

"Why?" Haku asked while he did as he was told. He put the glass on the little table next to the couch, looking at Sasuke in wonder. What was he up to?

Sasuke smiled content and then sat on the couch, pulling Haku on his lap. "Because I love you.." He said.

Haku smiled back. This was where he had been waiting for. This was what he loved.

"Thanks.." he said. "I love you too."

"Good." Sasuke softly said and let his back rest against the couch as he made Haku snuggle closer. These were the moments he needed. He craved for with Haku.

Haku sat closer, so his body almost pressed against Sasuke's, and put his arms around Sasuke's neck, sighing. He really loved Sasuke.

"..Stay the night.." Sasuke softly said as he placed butterfly kisses in Haku's neck.

"..I'm busy tonight, should I sleep with you tomorrow?" Haku asked softly. Shit he had a date with Neji. ....OK that sounded weird.

"Busy with what?" Sasuke asked. Haku was never too busy to sleep at his place. So what was this about?

"..I'm going to the city with Zabuza." Haku quickly lied, pressing his head into Sasuke's neck. Shit, he couldn't lie. Well Sasuke wouldn't notice, as long as Sasuke couldn't see Haku's red ears. He always got red ears when he lied.

"...You never do that, why do you suddenly go with him?" Sasuke asked and started stroking through Haku's long hair. He couldn't help but love it even now.

"I need new clothes." Haku said. He hoped Sasuke would stop talking about it now, he hated lying even more.

"You just bought new clothes." Sasuke said and raised an eyebrow. "So can I please get the real reason you're going to the city?"

"I need more clothes." Haku said. Shit. Why didn't Sasuke believe him? If Sasuke continued like this, he'd just make him feel guilty. That would show him. Pff.

"..Fine. Tomorrow then. At least stay for dinner." Sasuke finally said and sighed as he pulled Haku a little closer. What did he care anyhow. As long as Haku would stay with him.

"I will." Haku said with a satisfied smile. He was glad Sasuke finally believed him. "So what do you want to do?"

"Whatever you wanna do." Sasuke said as he let his fingers run through Haku's hair over and over. Damn, why was it so silky?

"You know what I want, I just want to sit here." Haku said with a smile. He never really liked to do active things. He liked to just sit here like this. He was sportive, but not with Sasuke. He wanted to just sit with Sasuke and love him. Nothing more. He softly kissed Sasuke's neck.

"..Oh..yeah...well OK.." Sasuke said and let Haku kiss his neck. He wasn't too fond of just sitting around, even if he loved Haku a lot. He liked actually doing stuff some of the times too. Like this time.

"What do you want to do?" Haku asked again. He knew that Sasuke would want to do something else.

"Something more active like play a game...have sex." Sasuke said and now licked Haku's neck seductively.

Haku frowned. He should say something of this, now.

"...Sasuke.. why do you always want sex?" He softly asked, stuttering a bit. "I like it, that's not the problem, but I'm just asking..." He put his head back a bit to show Sasuke that he did felt like doing it. He showed Sasuke more of his neck so he could reach it better.

"..I don't know, you're hot. I just want you a lot." Sasuke said and started sucking on Haku's neck now. Not too rough, since Haku, sadly, didn't like that.

"Sasuke I'm serious.. it's not common.." Haku said. He really wanted to know. "..If I'm with you we have sex two times a day.. every time we see each other. Isn't that a bit much?"

"..Maybe. I can't help wanting it. I just need it a lot with you." Sasuke answered and still licked and sucked on Haku's neck. Would the damn boy just get in the mood already?

Haku was silent now. Sasuke just needed it a lot with him? Was that a compliment or was Sasuke offending him? Wasn't the sex good enough?

Sasuke sighed a little annoyed now. "If you don't want it, then say so." He said and pulled away from Haku's neck.

"..It's just.. I can easily live without sex Sasuke, I don't need it as much as you do.." Haku said, looking at Sasuke with a soft look in his eyes. "..And I really like it to have sex with you, that's really not the problem.. Can't you tell me why you need it so much..?"

"I don't know why I need it so much. Maybe it's because I have to hold back all the time. Maybe I'm just a sex addict." Sasuke snapped. He could get easily annoyed for not getting what he wanted.

Haku looked at Sasuke, frowning.

"..The sex isn't good enough?" Haku asked. He felt a bit hurt because of Sasuke snapping at him.

"I'm not saying it isn't good enough Haku. I'm saying that maybe I need it a lot because I have to hold back sometimes. Most times." Sasuke said, calming down.

"You have to hold back?" Haku asked.

"Yes I have to hold back. It's not a big deal Haku, I like pleasing you more then pleasing myself." Sasuke said and mentally slapped himself right after. That did NOT come out the way he wanted it to.

Haku looked at him hurt now.

"..I'm not pleasing you..?" He asked. Was it that bad?

"No, no, I didn't mean it like that. You 'do' please me Haku. I wouldn't come every single time if you didn't. But I like it rough too, so I have to hold back. Because you don't like it that way and that is way more important." Sasuke said as he stroke Haku's cheek.

"..But you do mind.." Haku said. He felt sad again. "...What is it that you want Sasuke..? Neji was too overwhelming for you and you have to hold back with me.. what do you want then..?"

Sasuke stared at Haku. He was right really. But Sasuke knew what he wanted..Both. But he would never get that. "..I don't know." Sasuke lied and held onto Haku's hips.

Haku opened his mouth to tell Sasuke that he shouldn't lie to him, but Haku had done that himself a few seconds ago. He couldn't punish Sasuke for something he did too.

"You miss him, don't you?" Haku said, after a few seconds of silence.

"..Of course I miss him..." Sasuke softly said and stared down now. He felt guilty for it. Guilty for missing Neji even if he had the best boyfriend he could ever possibly get. He wasn't worth Haku at all.

"...I talked to him today.." Haku said, looking at Sasuke. "He misses you too.. a lot.. you should go to him.."

"...When did you talk to him?" Sasuke asked surprised and stared at Haku. When did those two even started 'talking'?

"I met him when I was jogging." Haku said, looking back at Sasuke. "..He was a bit upset. He wants you back really badly, but he is afraid to come to you."

"...He doesn't want me back." Sasuke said, annoyed and hurt. He looked away now. There was just no way in hell Neji would want him back. He had wanted Sasuke to leave and pretty much never show his face again..Neji did not want him.

"He does, more then anything." Haku said. "..Look, don't talk to him about this OK, you didn't get it from me.. but well.. he said that he's used to be the center of attention.. and then all of a sudden he is shoved aside to share. He was still hurt of you breaking up with him and he missed you so badly, he still does. Believe me Sasuke... I've talked with him and he cried on my shoulder because of it. He misses you really badly..."

"..When did the two of you become friends?" Sasuke asked suspecting something again. He decided not to react to the rest of the story...since he didn't believe it anyhow.

"It just clicked." Haku said. "He was angry first, and started yelling everything he felt at me and ended up crying.. and you know how I am, I comforted him of course.. but Sasuke please believe me, he misses you. And he sent you away that time because he knew he'd break down into tears if he let you stay any longer." Haku knew Neji hadn't told him this, but he was sure it had went like this. He could tell.

"He sent me away because he hates me Haku..Stop talking about him, I don't wanna hear it.." Sasuke said, his voice softer then usual. He just couldn't bear thinking of Neji these days. Let alone hear people talk about him.

"I just want you to know it Sasuke, I don't like seeing you unhappy.." Haku muttered, looking away.

"I'm not unhappy Haku. I'm really happy with 'you'." Sasuke said and kissed Haku's lips softly, trying to make sure Haku knew it was true.

"..But you would be happier if you had Neji too.." Haku said.

"Haku stop...I want you. You, you, you. Yes, I would like having Neji too. I would be happier. But I'm already so happy with you. I don't love you just for nothing Haku." Sasuke said, this time a little more strict.

"..OK." Haku said, smiling a bit. He didn't believe it though.

"Why don't you believe me?" Sasuke said and looked at Haku confused. What had gotten into him? Haku never doubted him or the things he said, so why did he start now?

"...It's just hard to believe now I talked to Neji.." Haku softly said. "...I can imagine why you fell for him. It makes me feel a bit less then before."

"Well don't. You are no less then him Haku. Stop thinking that right now." Sasuke said a stern and grabbed Haku's face softly.

"It's hard.." Haku muttered. "With you talking about him so much and stuff."

"...I don't praise him into heaven or something...but you're right, I'm sorry OK. I don't talk about him because I'm not happy with you. I just feel like I can say anything on my mind with you around." Sasuke said and stroke Haku's cheek.

"I know, I know.." Haku said. "But if you want to talk about him so much, if you want him so much, you really should go to him.. it hurts me to see you unhappy. Really Sasuke... please talk to him. Even if you do it for me."

"...He wouldn't want me to talk to him." Sasuke said as he now pulled Haku close to him, stroking through his hair again.

"Sasuke I know he wants it.. you have no idea what kind of talk I had with him." Haku said, while he hugged Sasuke tightly. He needed him. But he needed it even more that Sasuke talked to Neji. Sasuke had to talk to Neji.

"..What did you two talk about?" Sasuke asked, holding Haku equally tight. He knew Haku. And he knew a good hug would set him straight.

"About everything that happened to both Neji as to me." Haku said. He knew he should be honest with Sasuke. But he could leave a few things out. "He told me how much he misses you and that he can't forget you.. he broke up with you because he was too proud, I'm sure of that. He said that he was used to be the center of attention and now he had to share that attention. I can understand that he was too proud to do that. And I think his adoption mother had some influence on him."

"..Oh I know she did...But Haku..I just don't know OK...What happened to both you as Neji?" Sasuke asked, a little curious now.

"...Well..." Haku started as he trailed off. He didn't wanted to bring those things forward again.

"..Well what?" Sasuke asked. For some reason he felt his stomach turn. Was Haku keeping secrets from him?

"...Well Neji told me about what happened to him and then I told him my story too.." Haku muttered. Sasuke should know. "..I haven't told you because I wanted to put it away and forget it, but well... You see, I lost my parents, just like him, when I was young.. I got a boyfriend who I loved, a lot.. and well.. he didn't.." Haku trailed off now. This was harder then he thought. Why hadn't he cried with Neji?

"...I knew about your parents somewhat..You told me Zabuza wasn't your real father..so...but what about that boyfriend?" Sasuke asked concerned. Haku didn't ever trail off, so now that he did, Sasuke knew something was wrong.

"..Well... he was the one who took my innocence, kinda against my will.. " Haku muttered, looking away while he bit his lip.

"..What? You mean he..? Why did you never tell me?" Sasuke said, his voice sounding angrier then he had meant it to be.

"..It's not a subject I like to talk about you know.." Haku said, shrugging. "..Zabuza doesn't even know.. but well, he adopted me when he saw me at the new school I moved to.. the adoption parents I had before Zabuza weren't nice at all and sent me to a new school, and I had to leave my friends behind. After Zabuza adopted me, it went better and better... and now I met you I'm almost completely happy." Haku smiled softly at Sasuke after he said this.

"...Almost? Haku you should've told me. We've been together for months and now I'm finding out I don't know you at all.." Sasuke said and looked away from Haku. He couldn't bare it to take a smile like that now.

"..Almost because you're not happy Sasuke.." Haku softly said. "..And I know.. well you do know me, you only didn't knew what happened to me.. you never told me something of your life either you know.."

"Yes I did..I told you my parents died, that I now live with my brother, that we moved here because of Itachi's friends and a better school and all about Neji." Sasuke said. "And I 'am' happy."

"Stop lying to me." Haku snapped all of sudden. He never snapped. "I know you're hiding things. And the only things you told me about Neji were things about his personality. Nothing more. And I know you're not happy."

"Fine then don't believe it! You just keep making your own life miserable by not believing me! Go ahead Haku!" Sasuke yelled as he put Haku off of his lap and stood up. He was done with this. Done with it all. Neji's coming back ruined everything. Even him and Haku.

Haku looked at him with a frown on his face and a slight hint of hurt in his eyes. He looked away, biting his lip. He never had been able to handle angry persons. He hoped Sasuke wouldn't go to Neji now. He would only get mad at him. Probably.

"What's it gonna be Haku? Are you gonna be happy with me or are we not gonna ever learn more about each other and break up now? Because if that's what you want just say it." Sasuke snapped and stared at Haku.

Haku looked at him a bit in shock now.

"Do you want to break up with me?" He asked. Did Sasuke even still care about him? Why else would Sasuke even ask him if he wanted to break up, without showing a hint of sadness in his eyes?

"No! I don't! Because I am happy with you! It's you who's not happy with me!" Sasuke yelled and swallowed. Things were going wrong again. They were always going wrong and he would just end up alone and miserable.

"I 'am' happy with you, I'm only not happy with the fact that you are not fully happy." Haku said, looking back at Sasuke. He unconsciously put his legs before himself, while he felt a bit scared of the hard sounds. He really couldn't handle angry people. "..I'm not blind Sasuke.. I've seen you crying.."

"I'm just upset!" Sasuke yelled. "I can't take everyone being insecure around me! Thinking I don't love them enough! I hate it!" He was so angry. He couldn't even control it anymore.

Haku frowned and then did the opposite of what he normally did, he stood and grabbed Sasuke's shoulders.

"..Calm down Sasuke.." Haku softly said. "But it's not strange for me to think that you don't love me enough since you love someone else too."

"..If I loved Neji more I would've already left you the second Neji got home." Sasuke said and pulled away from Haku's touch. Times like these, he couldn't handle anything.

"...I know.." Haku said as he sat down. He felt some tears form in his eyes but quickly blinked them away. He was confused. "..But I'm still insecure.. I think I need to know more about you and Neji, and talk to Neji more.. perhaps then I'll see it... but Sasuke.. if you want Neji back in your life, together with me, you have to be quick..."

"..I don't wanna hear it ok! Dammit!" Sasuke yelled again. He couldn't help it. It was his way of dealing with things. Scare it away. Scream about it. It always left him even more miserable and yet it was becoming an addiction. It helped for the time being.

Haku was silent and looked away. He didn't knew how to handle this and even felt scared. He chose to stay silent and do nothing but close his eyes.

"..I can't lose you too OK..." Sasuke softly said and then finally sat himself down on the couch. He couldn't get mad at Haku. Not now. Not ever.

Haku still stayed silent. The only thing he could say was that if Sasuke didn't wanted to lose him he had to think about himself once. And contact Neji. But it would make Sasuke even angrier. He kept his head bowed and his eyes closed. He'd open them again if he knew something to say.

"..Don't give me the silent treatment..." Sasuke said as he stared at Haku guilty. And hurt. If even Haku didn't want him...then what was left?

"...I'm afraid that I'll make you angry again..." Haku softly said as he opened his eyes again.

"..I'm not gonna be angry...I just snapped..it's over now.." Sasuke softly said as he turned to face away from Haku.

Haku knew that Sasuke would grow angry again if he told him that it was best for Sasuke to search contact with Neji. Haku always knew what was best for people and he knew this was the best option for him. But Sasuke was just too stubborn. Perhaps even more then Neji was. Haku didn't knew what to do anymore. Should he talk again? About something else perhaps?

Sasuke sighed. "..Are you mad at me?" Sasuke asked, still not turning back to Haku. He couldn't right now. Seeing Haku hurt made him feel the worst he would ever feel.

"..Of course not." Haku said. Why would he ever get mad at Sasuke? What kind of question was that? "I love you remember."

"...I love you too..but it's wrong to yell at you...All you're trying to do is make me happy..but Haku..I can't be happy if you're not happy.." Sasuke softly said.

"..I said that I'm almost happy, because I'll be completely happy when you are." Haku said, looking at Sasuke now. This would be the last time Haku would try to get Sasuke to talk to Neji. The last time he'd say Sasuke was unhappy.

"..If I get Neji back...Would you be happy?" Sasuke asked sceptical and turned to Haku again. The look on his face was soft. He would do anything to not hurt Haku any more.

"...Yes, because I'll know you'll be the most happy person in the world." Haku said. "And with that I'll share that place with you."

"..Don't lie..." Sasuke said and then suddenly pulled Haku into a hug. He just needed to hold Haku. Make sure he'd stay. Even if he couldn't be sure of that forever.

Haku hugged back.

"I don't lie about things like this Sasuke.." Haku softly said. He really meant it. He really would be one of the most happy persons in the world if Sasuke would be one of them too.

"...I love you.." Sasuke said. He knew Haku didn't lie. But it still made him insecure.

"I love you too Sasuke, with my whole heart." Haku said, smiling. He loved it to hear Sasuke say that. It made him really happy.

Sasuke started placing soft butterfly kisses in Haku's neck again. "..I really love you...I'll always love you.." Sasuke whispered.

"Thanks Sasuke.. you know it's the same with me.." Haku said, while he sighed from happiness. "Can you promise me you'll go to him..?" He leaned in, closer to Sasuke, to feel more of those lovely kisses.

"..I will...Now just enjoy OK.." Sasuke softly said and continued placing his kisses all over Haku, stroking his hands through Haku's hair the entire time.

Haku smiled. He knew Sasuke had to think about this and wanted sex now, to make his head clear. He'd give it to him. He leaned into Sasuke's touch and started to kiss him and give him all his love. Because that was what he deserved. Because Haku loved him.

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

* * *

That evening, Neji opened the door of his house because the bell rang. That had to be Haku. He opened the door with a smile, and smiled more when he saw Haku standing there.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey. How are you?" Haku said and smiled back at Neji. He was happy to be here. Now was the perfect chance to get more out of this.

"I'm fine, but a bit tired." Neji said. "What about you? And come in." He opened the door wider to let Haku in.

Haku nodded at Neji with a smile and walked inside. "I'm fine thank you." He said. "I almost wouldn't be here tonight, I had to lie to Sasuke."

"Really?" Neji asked with a frown while he closed the door. He took Haku's jacket and hung it up, and then walked towards the kitchen. "Do you want something to drink? Or to eat perhaps?"

"Some juice would be nice. And yes really. He wanted me to sleep over. So I told him that I was going to do shopping with Zabuza." Haku said and followed Neji. He looked around. Neji was living in a pretty house. It was such a family house. Sweet and easy and a little messy.

"Hmm alright." Neji said as he got some juice. "Well, he won't find out you lied, right? But it still feels bad of course, lying to someone you love is hard."

"Hey kids!" A male voice from behind Haku said all of sudden.

"Wowa! Who are you?" Haku asked startled. The big man was standing right behind him and Haku did not like surprises.

"Asuma don't scare him." Neji said, sweatdropping. "I thought you and mom would go to the cinema?"

"Ah yes, but it's half an hour later then we thought." Asuma said, grinning. "And sorry kid. I'm Asuma, Neji's adoption father." He hold out his hand to Haku.

Haku took it and smiled. "Nice to meet you. I'm Haku." He said and shook Asuma's hand. At that moment a young woman came walking down the stairs. "Oh. Who do we have here?" She asked Neji.

"Hey, that's Haku." Neji said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you too kid." Asuma said with a smile, before he dissapeared into the kitchen.

"Haku? As in 'Sasuke's boyfriend Haku'?" Kurenai said and looked at Haku suspicious. Haku smiled at her nervously. He should've thought about what Kurenai would think of him.

"..Yeah." Neji said. Oh shit. What would Kurenai say now? He knew Kurenai didn't wanted him to meet Sasuke again, so it would be a bit strange that he suddenly let Sasuke's boyfriend come over.

"..Are you two friends now?" Kurenai said and looked at Neji strict. She obviousley did not think this was a great idea.

"Well.. no, but we are busy with that." Neji said. He was sure Kurenai would want to talk to him now.

"And why is that? Neji dear, we should talk." Kurenai said. Neji was right.

".....Now?" Neji said, trying to get away from it. "It wouldn't be nice to leave Haku here in the kitchen."

"Neji watch it." Asuma said from the kitchen. "Does anyone else want something to drink by the way?"

Haku quickly shook his head now. "It's ok Neji, talk to her." Haku said and gave Neji a quick smile. Kurenai signed for Neji to follow her.

Neji sent Haku a look and then with a sigh, followed Kurenai, who was walking upstairs. He heard Asuma starting to talk to Haku about his new addiction (or better said, obsession) for coffee. Poor Haku. And poor him, he would get one of those talks again.

Once Kurenai was upstairs and in her and Asuma's room with Neji, she closed the door. "Neji, I know it's hard to let go of Sasuke, but this isn't gonna help." She said strict.

"I only want to befriend Haku." Neji said, while he sat down on the bed, looking at Kurenai, but looking away again as he saw the look in her eyes.

"And why is that? Because I'm pretty sure you were angry at him before." Kurenai said and crossed her arms.

"...Well he's nicer then I thought." Neji muttered.

"And you ask him over immediately because..?" Kurenai said and waited for Neji's answer.

Neji looked at her. Shit. She knew. He was sure she knew. He tried to say something, but he couldn't let the truth out of his mouth. Kurenai would definitely get angry at him.

"What were you trying to achieve Neji? Get Sasuke back? Become a threesome? He's not worth it Neji." Kurenai said stern.

"He is." Neji snapped all of sudden. Now he had said it. Now she knew it. And he didn't even cared anymore, now he admitted it.

"Neji please. I'm just trying to make sure you don't get hurt." Kurenai said, a little caught of guard because of Neji's snapping.

"I'm hurt all the time." Neji muttered, looking away. It wasn't self-pity. It only was the truth. He hated to admit it, but Kurenai should know.

"...I'm sorry Neji..but don't you think Sasuke should just want you? Don't you think you deserve that?" Kurenai asked sympathetically and sat down next to Neji.

"Perhaps not, but if that's the only thing I can get from him I'll accept it with both hands..." Neji softly said. "I thought I'd be able to just go on without him but I still miss him... Haku says Sasuke misses me too but it's hard to believe since he never tried to get me back."

"..Well..shouldn't that really say it all then? You could get so much better then him Neji. You could have anyone...why choose someone who does not want just you?" Kurenai asked, although she knew. She knew Neji loved Sasuke too much to give this up. And no matter what she said he would try. Because that was Neji. Too stubborn to give up on anything.

"...I love him." Neji softly said, almost whispered.

"And if he truly, really loved you, he would've done anything in his power to get you back. Including breaking up with Haku." Kurenai said.

"...I know.." Neji whispered and then bit his lip. Why did Kurenai had to rub it in?

"...But if you truly believe he loves you too..you could try. One more time. But I'll send Asuma over to him if he hurts you just even one single bit Neji." Kurenai said strict and then pulled Neji into a hug.

"..He has to come to me Kurenai.... only then I'll find out if he really still loves me..." Neji muttered as he hugged back.

"Well if he does, don't let him in too far..OK? Not right away. Promise me that." Kurenai said and stroke through Neji's hair.

"...But if I do that, he'll think I don't want him anymore, and I'm desperate for him now.. I hate it." Neji said, while enjoying the touch of Kurenai's hands in his hair.

"If he loves you he'll never let you go Neji. Trust me." Kurenai said. She knew she just had to be there for him. Instead of making it even worse.

"Perhaps..." Neji muttered. He didn't felt like going downstairs anymore now. He just wanted to sleep.

"I'm sure. Now go back to your guest Neji. I have to go now. Call me if anything happens OK?" Kurenai said and let go of Neji.

Neji nodded. "Alright." He said, while he stood.

"I love you honey." Kurenai said and gave Neji a kiss on his cheek and then smiled at him.

"I love you too mom." Neji said with a smile, as he gave her a kiss back, followed by a hug.

"Thanks. Now go meet your guest again and have a nice night." Kurenai said and after a short hug, they both walked back down.

When they arrived in the hallway again, Haku and Asuma where chattering about coffee, and Haku looked a bit disturbed by it.

"Hey honey, are we going?" Asuma asked Kurenai as soon as they arrived in the kitchen. "You should taste the coffee of that brand by the way, boy. It's great." He continued his conversation with Haku again.

"Oh...ok sir." Haku said and smiled nervousley again. Kurenai sighed.

"Let's go honey." She said and pulled Asuma with her. "Have fun you two!" She said to Neji and Haku and waved.

Neji waved back at her.

"Thanks." He said. "You too!"

"Bye kids!" Asuma said as he put an arm around Kurenai's shoulders.

"Thanks Neji. Bye!" Kurenai said and then they both left. Haku turned to Neji.

"What did she say?" He asked carefully.

"Well... you can conclude from it that she thinks Sasuke's not worth me." Neji said, as he sat down next to Haku.

"Oh...and do you think that too?" Haku asked and looked at Neji a little worried. What if he did? Would he have led Sasuke into another painful memory?

"..I more think it's the other way around." Neji said. "And I love him too much to think he's not worth me."

"Now why would you not be worth him? That's ridiculous." Haku said.

"That's just a part of me being uncertain of myself Haku." Neji said. "You should ignore that, I guess."

"No. That's not good. You have nothing to be uncertain of Neji." Haku said, sure of himself now. Neji had issues and Haku did not like it one bit. No one should feel insecure about himself.

"Haku my personality isn't as great as you think." Neji said. "I'm a self caring bitch."

"You are not." Haku said. "If you wanna try to share one person because you love him, you are not a self caring bitch at all."

"Yes but I want the best for myself." Neji said. "You are the one who wants to have Sasuke happy first."

"I'm just naive I guess. Be happy you want what's best for you." Haku said and smiled at Neji.

"Sasuke's the first and the only person who fell in love with me you know." Neji said. "My personality isn't as great as some think."

"I can't imagine. People just don't fall for insecure people fast. That's probably the reason. Stop putting yourself feel down." Haku said.

"You can't see that from the outside with me." Neji said. "Everyone says that I'm arrogant."

"You're not. They're stupid. Neji please stop. It's not good for you to think so low of yourself." Haku said and looked at Neji worried.

"After all those happenings I just started doing that." Neji muttered, while shrugging. "Let's talk about something else OK..."

"OK. So Neji...what do you like to do?" Haku asked curious and looked at Neji, waiting patiently.

"...Haven't you asked me that question before?" Neji asked. "Singing and reading. Sketching. What about you?"

"I can't remember. I like going to the park, uhm...writing and just spending time with the people I love." Haku said and smiled. "What do you sketch?"

"All kind of things." Neji said. "But I barely do it."

"Oh..why?" Haku asked, curious about it all. For some reason, he just wanted to know it all.

"I sing more then I sketch." Neji said with a smile. "Where do you write about?" Haku wasn't the only one who was interested.

"Everything. I mostly write Romans about people who are nothing like me." Haku said and returned Neji's smile. "Sasuke told me you sing pretty." Haku added.

Neji couldn't stop the blush that crept up over his cheeks. "That's.. nice." Neji said. "Why do you write about that kind of people then?"

"Because I can escape into someone else. It just gives me more of an idea how other people are. And it's nice to be someone you're not, through writing." Haku answered and smiled at Neji's blushing. It was sweet.

"Hmm... sounds good." Neji said with a smile.

"It is. Sasuke doesn't get it. He doesn't get a whole lot for that matter." Haku said and smiled softly.

"I know." Neji said, with a soft smile this time. "Sometimes he's a little bit stupid. But in a cute way."

"Yeah. He can be really smart, but that's mostly with facts and certain subjects." Haku said. "When it comes to people, he's really a dimwit most times."

"Indeed." Neji said. "And he doesn't know what he wants or doesn't wants, until he loses something. He sounds a bit dumb those times.. but he's sweet and caring."

"I think he was just never taught those things. And with a big brother like Itachi, who could blame him right. But he's not very bright either." Haku said and giggled a little.

Neji smiled. "Are we going to dream away now?" He said. His smile wasn't a happy one but a sad one.

"I don't know. Let's talk about something else but Sasuke. We came here to get to know 'each other'." Haku said and smiled at Neji comforting.

"Yeah, let's do that." Neji said and smiled back. It absolutely clicked.

* * *

The next day, Monday, Sasuke was walking towards Neji's locker, hoping Neji would be there. He had promised Haku to go talk to him and to be honest, he wanted to see Neji again. Even if it didn't turn out to be usefull at all. Even if he got hurt again. No matter how scared he was for that he would go. Once he arrived, Neji was packing his backpack. Sasuke stood behind him. "..Neji.." Sasuke softly said.

Neji froze for a second, but then finally turned around and looked at Sasuke.

"...Hey." Neji said. He tried to sound strong, like he didn't need Sasuke, but his voice sounded soft. And he felt his cheeks become a bit pink. He still felt so much love for Sasuke.

"..How are you..?" Sasuke asked in a lack of other things to say. Or rather, the lack to come up with the right words to say. He really didn't know what he should say or do just to at least make Neji 'think' about taking him back. But he would try.

"..Well, I'm doing fine.. what about you?" Neji asked, while he put the last things in his backpack.

"..I'm doing...OK..Neji please..answer me this...Do you really not love me anymore?" Sasuke asked carefully and stared at Neji. It was really all he needed to know. If Neji would say yes now, it was all over and he would not try.

Neji looked at him, a bit caught off guard because of this question.

"..I love you a lot Sasuke. I never stopped doing that." Neji admitted. He was proud of himself that he could say that, right into Sasuke's face.

"..Then why don't you want me anymore?" Sasuke asked and swallowed. OK, so this was harder then he thought. Again. As always he underestimated things.

"..I still want you Sasuke, more then anything else.. you should get the problem now.." Neji muttered, looking away. Was Haku behind this?

"..I need you..." Sasuke softly said as he turned his gaze on the floor. He knew the problem all too well. He knew Neji did not want to share. And yet he could not leave Haku for Neji. Because he loved Haku too. And it was selfish. Just plain selfish.

"...I need you even more.." Neji whispered, more to himself then to Sasuke. He had to stop himself from jumping at Sasuke and kiss him.

"..You don't...You..You have no idea Neji..Please..I know I'm such a selfish brat for asking..a jerk...an asshole...but please..can you try..?" Sasuke asked as he softly grabbed Neji's hand, hoping Neji would not pull it away.

Neji did not pull away, he even made the grip tighter.

"...You're not an asshole Sasuke.. not at all.." Neji softly said, looking at Sasuke.

"..Yes I am...for wanting both of you..I really shouldn't want it..really shouldn't try to get both of you...I can't help it..I can't help who I love right..?" Sasuke said and looked back at Neji.

"..No you can't.." Neji said and then he suddenly pulled Sasuke closer and hugged him tightly, while he pressed his eyes shut. He just needed him. 'So' much.

Sasuke didn't even need a second to pull Neji closer and hold him tight. "..But I'm 'so' sorry.." He whispered, feeling guilty.

"...It's just so hard for me to accept that I have to share you.. I need the whole you.. not a part.." Neji softly said. His backpack had fallen onto the ground now but he didn't care. He was finally holding Sasuke again. Without Haku here.

"..You're not getting a part...I'm all yours if you want..I'm just all Haku's too.." Sasuke softly answered and grabbed Neji even tighter, not ready to let go by far.

Neji swallowed. "..A part of you will always be with Haku, since you fall for us both... that means me and him together is all you want, so that means both Haku and me aren't perfect for you... a part of you will always desire the other... and that's hard.." Neji said and bit his lip.

"..That's just at some times...I..know it's hard..I shouldn't want this...I can't ask this from you...say no to me.." Sasuke whispered as his eyes started to water. He didn't even care people could see him crying any time soon.

"...I can only say yes..." Neji said, gripping Sasuke even tighter. He wanted to kiss him.

"..Don't...I can't ask this from you..I can't...I love you..but I can't..." Sasuke said and grabbed Neji's head, fingers in his hair. He would not let go.

"...I know you can't ask this from me and you shouldn't... but I can't bear it to be without you anymore Sasuke.." Neji whispered.

"..I am so sorry...I really am..Why don't you hate me?" Sasuke asked, feeling desperate. He pulled away slightly to look into Neji's eyes.

"...Because I love you of course.." Neji softly said. 'Kiss me', a little voice in Neji's head said. Neji looked back at Sasuke. He wasn't the only one who felt desperate now.

"..I love you too...I can't let you go..And it's so wrong.." Sasuke softly said and closed his eyes as he put his hands on Neji's cheeks and rested his forehead on Neji's.

"I know.." Neji muttered as he swallowed. Those hands were at the right place.. they belonged there, or anywhere on his body. Sasuke belonged to him. And he belonged to Sasuke.

"...I need you.." Sasuke whispered now and before he could stop himself he had pressed his lips onto Neji's. He had to feel those soft lips again, had to taste Neji again. He had to.

Neji was happily surprised about this. He put his arms around Sasuke's neck and started to kiss back, while he opened his mouth slightly.

Sasuke pushed his tongue in, desperate for the kiss. He softly pushed Neji back against the lockers and leaned against him.

Neji let out a soft moan as he started to move his tongue. He finally tasted Sasuke again. He leaned back against the lockers, allowing Sasuke to press against him. He loved this. Thank god everyone went home already and they were alone at the moment.

Sasuke let out soft moans as he started to make the kiss rougher. He needed a rough kiss from Neji. A reminder at how he always was. Not the kisses he shared with Haku, which were soft and delicate, but rough ones, with a more fiery kind of passion.

Neji moaned louder now as he pulled Sasuke even closer, letting his tongue move with Sasuke. He loved this. Only Sasuke could kiss like this. This rough and full of passion.

Sasuke started moaning softly now too. His hands started roaming over Neji's sides and hips, wanting to take the moment in. God he had missed Neji. Everything about Neji.

Neji sighed into the kiss, full of happiness. He loved this so much. He had missed Sasuke so much. He wanted to be very close to Sasuke now. It was a shame that they were in school.

Sasuke suddenly broke the kiss. "..M-my place..?" He asked, panting a little. He then started kissing Neji again as if he had never stopped.

Neji nodded in the kiss while he started to kiss back again too. This was so great. Finally.

Sasuke kept kissing Neji and then pulled Neji with him. He wished he was home already. He wanted Neji now. All of Neji. He needed it.

* * *

Not even half an hour later, Sasuke practically jumped of his bike, grabbed Neji and pushed him into the building, right into the elevator. He pushed the button and then started kissing Neji roughly again.

Neji moaned as his back hit the wall of the elevator, and started to kiss back again. He put his arms around Sasuke's neck again. He felt so excited, and felt so much love for Sasuke. He was finally with him again. He had missed this.

Sasuke roamed his hands under Neji's shirt and groaned as the elevator stopped. He pulled Neji out, still kissing him and then pushed him against the door to his apartment, trying to look for the keys while keeping his lips locked with Neji's.

Neji put one of his legs around Sasuke's waist as Sasuke searched for his keys. He'd better find them quick.

And Sasuke did. He pulled them out and opened the door, pushing Neji inside and slamming the door closed behind him. He then pushed Neji onto the couch and pulled of his shirt before continuing the kiss. He loved this so much. He really needed this now.

Neji broke the kiss again to pull Sasuke's shirt over his head, what he did. Then he started kissing Sasuke again, battling for dominance. He'd show Sasuke that Sasuke had to fight before he'd get Neji submissive.

Sasuke groaned into Neji's mouth as he started pushing back. Neji would never be dominant. Not ever. But he liked having to fight for it. His hands went to Neji's pants and started unbuttoning it.

Neji moaned and then turned the roles around and pinned Sasuke against the couch. He held his wrists with one hand, and then quickly started to unbutton Sasuke's pants. He kept kissing and knew he had to be quick with undoing Sasuke's pants, since Sasuke was stronger then him.

Sasuke smirked into the kiss and threw his legs around Neji's waist to surprise him. He then pulled on it and pushed Neji over again easily. Sasuke held Neji's wrists this time and pulled down Neji's pants as he licked down Neji's neck and chest. Dammit, Neji had a frigging hot body. It turned Sasuke on a lot.

Neji gasped and put his legs around Sasuke's waist, trying to do the same as Sasuke did. With his free hand, he grabbed Sasuke's hair and started to be the dominant one in the kiss.

But Sasuke wasn't about to get pushed over. And he was not about to let Neji win this kiss. He started to push back roughly with his tongue, trying to gain dominance again. He moved one hand over Neji's leg and massaged it as his other hand still held onto Neji's wrist.

Neji tried to pull his other wrist loose, while his free hand made it's way towards Sasuke's pants. He wouldn't let Sasuke win that easily, so he pushed even rougher. He felt his tongue becoming tired, but he kept going on. He roughly shifted towards the left, trying to get Sasuke on his back.

Sasuke though, pushed Neji back easily and grabbed Neji's ass as a prize of his victory. He smirked into the kiss now as he let go of Neji's hand to roam that hand over Neji's chest.

Neji let out an irritated moan and grabbed both Sasuke's hands as he succeed in pushing Sasuke over now he had both hands free. He immediately attacked Sasuke's neck as soon as he had broken the kiss. He sucked on it and before Sasuke could react he had already made a lovebite.

Sasuke moaned loudly at it, a little annoyed that Neji had given him something like that, but he wouldn't leave it to this. He let Neji have his fun being on top, but other then that, Neji would not win. He grabbed Neji's boxer and pulled it off, immediately starting to massage Neji's ass once it was gone.

Neji was startled a bit by this, by feeling the air on his naked ass now, covered slightly by Sasuke's hands. Neji pushed himself a bit off Sasuke and started to unbutton Sasuke's pants further.

Sasuke started massaging harder and more aggressive now. He smirked at Neji as he knew Neji's ass was a weak point. A 'very' weak point.

Neji let out a whimper of pleasure now.

"..S-shit.. ah.. Sasuke let me undr.. undress you first.." Neji moaned as he stopped undressing Sasuke. He felt his muscles going weak of pleasure.

"..D-do it fast.." Sasuke said and smirked as he stopped the massaging for a while. He would start again the second he was undressed.

Neji quickly pulled down Sasuke's pants and boxer with it. He let his hands go over Sasuke's legs and touched Sasuke's dick for one moment, and then smirked at Sasuke.

Sasuke moaned and then smirked back as he gave a nice squeeze in Neji's ass. He pushed Neji's body against his, getting excited from the weight on him like mad. He started sucking on Neji's neck as he continued massaging his ass again. It wouldn't take long before he would take Neji.

Neji whimpered loudly now, while pushing himself more on top of Sasuke. He started kissing Sasuke again. It wasn't enough. He needed more.

Sasuke moaned into Neji's mouth as he kissed back. After a while longer he pushed Neji's ass down on his dick, trying to give Neji the sign. He really needed it now. Right now.

Neji nodded as he moved his body downwards and moaned loudly as Sasuke entered him.

Sasuke moaned loud now as he looked at Neji. He pushed Neji's body up. Sasuke was one to love seeing the person on top of him. And since Haku never wanted that, it turned him on so much that Neji was doing it now.

Neji looked back at Sasuke, equally turned on by this. He panted loudly and gasped and moaned at the same time. He started to move forwards and backwards.

Sasuke moaned even louder as Neji started and grabbed his hips. He started making Neji move up and down too, keeping his eyes on everything the entire time. He loved this. He loved seeing Neji on top of him, pushing down on his erection. It turned him on 'so' badly. He started panting now.

Neji moved with Sasuke's pace, but after a few seconds he even started to move faster. This way of having sex wasn't good for his body at all, but he didn't care. The pleasure was a lot better to feel than the slightest hint of pain he felt. Neji felt a blush coming up on his cheeks while his eyelids sank down a bit. He was breathing through his mouth now, instead of breathing through his nose.

"..Ah..ah N-Neji.." Sasuke panted as he threw his head back slightly. He didn't get his eyes of Neji though. He kept looking. Kept seeing how Neji was pushing onto him, eyes half open, panting, sweaty. God it looked so good. It excited him 'so' much. He massaged Neji's hips slightly.

Neji moaned loudly as he kept going on like this. He enjoyed this so much.

"..Ah.. I m-missed t.. ah.. this.." Neji panted.

"..Hn...m-me too..ah..." Sasuke moaned back as he started to make Neji move even faster and made sure he went deeper. He needed this the rough way too. Hard and uncontrolled. Just rough sex, that's what he craved for.

Neji let out a grunt and then the moaning returned, as he gripped Sasuke's hips, bowing over slightly. Damn this was intense. But so good.

Sasuke panted and moaned loudly now, louder then he ever thought he had. He was gonna come. Soon. Any time now. And Neji looked like he was about to come too. Sasuke pushed Neji hard onto his erection, hitting spots in the back of Neji's ass.

Neji let out a scream of pleasure and pain. This felt so good, and he just ignored the pain because of this great pleasure. He was almost going to come. One more time..

Sasuke made sure his length was completely out of Neji before slamming it down again with immense force and giving out a half scream and moan.

Neji opened his mouth to let out a scream, but it didn't come. He was seeing spots now, as he came, and moaned loudly. He fell down onto Sasuke, feeling a warm substance in and around his entrance, wondering if it was Sasuke's sperm or blood. He didn't really care.

Sasuke panted like mad now as he had come indeed. He pulled Neji close with the last strength he had in his body and held him tight.

Neji was equally panting hard like Sasuke now. He laid one hand in Sasuke's hair, entwining his fingers into the black locks. He was sweating like mad.

Sasuke returned the favor as he made his fingers lock with Neji's long, sweaty brown hair. "...I l-love you..hn.." He panted.

"..I l-love.. hng.. y-you too.." Neji panted.

"..D-do you...w-want me back..?" Sasuke panted carefully. If Neji did not want him, he would want to know it now.

"..Of course I d-do.." Neji said, weakly smiling towards Sasuke.

"..Y-you sure..?" Sasuke asked and gave a faint smile back to Neji. They had tried it before and it hadn't worked. Why would it work this time? Why would Neji really want it this time?

Neji nodded, while he laid his head onto Sasuke's chest. He sighed out of happiness.

"..T-thank you..." Sasuke whispered and hugged Neji close as he closed his eyes and sighed. Neji was his again. But he could only wonder...for how long?

"..Can I have a t-tissue..?" Neji asked all of sudden.

"..Err...y-yeah...why?" Sasuke asked a little confused by the question.

"..Well, we d-did it a bit rough you know.." Neji said, smirking slightly to Sasuke.

"...N-no kidding.." Sasuke said and smirked back. He then pushed Neji off him a little and went to the kitchen. When he returned he handed Neji a tissue and sat back down. "..S-sorry 'bout that.."

"..It d-doesn't matter." Neji said with a wink, and accepted the tissue. He pressed it against his bleeding entrance, to stop the bleeding.

"..I'm s-still sorry.." Sasuke said and kissed Neji's cheek softly. He should just enjoy it. For now.

Neji smiled at Sasuke, as he lied down on his side.

Sasuke laid down in front of him and smiled back. "...I l-love you so much Neji.." He whispered lovingly.

"..The same here S-Sasuke.." Neji said and gave Sasuke a kiss on his lips.

"...Mmm..thank you.." Sasuke said and then gave Neji a kiss in return. He would enjoy this. He really would. Until Haku would come over...

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**

* * *

**

Later that day, Neji and Sasuke had showered and dressed. They had decided that once Haku came over, which was now, Neji had to be there too. Because this was Haku's business just as well as it was theirs. Once the doorbell rang, Sasuke stood from the couch and opened the front door. He smiled at Haku. "..Hey, come in." He said, a little uncertain. What would Haku think?

"Hey." Haku said and smiled, then he leaned in and gave Sasuke a small kiss.

Sasuke gratefully returned the kiss and pulled Haku inside after. He pulled off Haku's coat and hung it away. "Do you want a drink?" He asked. Now how was he gonna tell Haku that Neji was here? Back together with him..

"Gladly." Haku said with a smile, letting out a short giggle.

"What? Oh and err...well..Neji's here." Sasuke carefully said as he leaded Haku into the living room. Where Neji was.

"Really?" Haku said, happily surprised.

"Hey." He said as soon as he was in the living room, where Neji sat on the couch.

"Hey." Neji said, smiling softly.

"..Well..yeah. You can see that." Sasuke said and stared at both boys. Would they get uncomfortable? Mad at each other? Mad at 'him'? Or would they be...OK..?

"How are you?" Haku asked, while he sat down next to Neji.

"I'm fine, what about you?" Neji asked, still smiling softly.

"Good." Haku said, giggling a bit. "Why won't you come here, sit with us, Sasuke?"

"..OK.." Sasuke said a little weirded out by how easy this was going. How easy Neji and Haku could talk like that. And how easy it was for Neji to make Haku giggle. Sasuke walked over to the two and sat down next to Haku, seeing there was no place between the other two boys.

Haku immediately leaned against Sasuke as soon as Sasuke sat, and Neji looked at them with a frown. Would Haku start to claim Sasuke now already?

Sasuke leaned back a little, but he stopped after just a second. He looked at Neji and then grabbed his hand, pulling Neji off the couch and onto his other side. Neither of these boys had to feel left out. "You OK Haku?" Sasuke asked as he sneaked a hand around Haku's waist.

Neji sat down beside Sasuke with a slight wince, as it still hurt a bit. Haku meanwhile nodded to Sasuke.

"Of course I am." He said, smiling at him.

"..OK." Sasuke said. He felt weird. Good...but weird. And bad too. Selfish. He softly pulled Neji closer too as he did not want Neji to feel left out at all.

Neji gave Sasuke a soft smile.

"Thanks." He said.

Sasuke gave Neji a smile as he sighed. "So err...what do you wanna do?" He asked, not knowing what he could do with both boys now.

"I don't know, you're the seme." Neji said with a smirk. This could get funny. Haku started giggling at hearing this comment.

"Yeah, well that doesn't mean you can't decide what to do. 'Uke'." Sasuke said and smirked back.

"Hey the uke is at the other side." Neji said, while his smirk even got wider. And Haku giggled even harder.

"If I'm seme, that means the two of you are uke's." Sasuke answered, acting like he knew all about it before letting his smirk get back on his face.

"Wrong." Neji said, putting up an even wiser face. "You are the seme, Haku is the uke, and I'm none of them. 'I a'm Hyuuga Neji." Haku burst out laughing now. He didn't even know why he thought this was so funny. But it was.

Sasuke put a hand on Haku's mouth as he smirked back at Neji. "Well mister Hyuuga Neji, for as far as I know, the bottoms are uke's. And you, my friend, are definitely a bottom." He said.

"As I recall, I wasn't bottom last time." Neji said as he put up a finger. "Mister Uchiha."

Haku smiled and then started to tickle Sasuke. Neji smirked.

"Good idea Haku." He said.

"Oh..Hey! That's not fair!" Sasuke laughed. "Why am I the target here?!"

"Because you're called Sasuke." Neji said with a smirk while Haku attacked Sasuke.

"And because you're so sweet." Haku said, giving Sasuke a small kiss before he continued the tickling again.

"This is 'so' unfair!" Sasuke laughed and then grabbed both Haku's hands and pushed him over, sitting on top of him. He then smirked. At least he could still easily throw the boy off.

"At least you can't tickle me now." Haku said with a smile.

"And there is someone else who can attack Sasuke." Neji said with a smirk as he sat behind Sasuke and pulled him up, hugging his back.

"Oh I can so handle the both of you." Sasuke said and turned his head, smirking at Neji now.

"Oh really?" Neji asked with a smirk as his hands slowly started to tickle Sasuke.

"You'd better release me Sasuke." Haku said, giggling and blushing a bit. Sasuke was still sitting on top of him and was holding his arms.

"Dammit." Sasuke said as he let go of one of Haku's arms and turned around a little to grab Neji's. "If this is how it's gonna go, I might need to rethink this." Sasuke joked and laughed.

Neji laughed too, as he saw that Haku started to tickle Sasuke again.

"Still thinking you can win from us both?" He asked.

"Oh..I know I can!" Sasuke laughed as he grunted and pushed both of Haku's hands in one of his own and then aimed for Neji's hands with his other. Although his grip on Haku right now, sucked.

It was strong enough though, since Haku couldn't release himself from it. And Neji just put his arms behind his back, where Sasuke couldn't reach them, still smirking.

Sasuke then smirked widely and pulled Neji closer, grabbing the hands on Neji's back tightly. "There." He said, proud of himself for having both boys under control.

The smirk immediately disappeared from Neji's face as he tried to get loose. OK this wasn't funny.

"How did you get so strong anyhow?" Haku asked all of sudden.

"I started working out after...well after what happened to Neji." Sasuke answered as he was doubting whether or not he could let go now.

"What do you mean?" Neji asked, a bit confused. "You mean me going to America?"

Haku's face softened. He immediately understood where Sasuke was talking about.

"..No...I mean what happened with Kabuto." Sasuke said and looked away a bit as he let both boys go. He had never told anyone how much it had actually done to him. Or even that he started working out in the first place. No one had to know.

"...Oh." Neji said and frowned. He stroke some of his hair back. He had tried to put the memories in the back of his head. But now.. "..What does that have to do with you starting working out?"

Haku sat up now, looking at both of them.

"...I don't want something like that to happen to the people I love..So I decided that if I got stronger, I'd be able to prevent it...somewhat." Sasuke said as he sat down better.

"That's sweet of you." Neji said with a smile. "It's good that you do that."

Haku nodded. "Indeed." He said. "You're very caring."

Sasuke shrugged. "..I guess." He said and then gave a soft smile at Neji and Haku.

Neji looked back with a smile and then looked away for a moment with a sigh.

"..I'm going to the bathroom for a moment." He said and stood, walking towards the bathroom.

Haku looked at Neji who was walking away, with a look of concern and worry on his face. He looked at Sasuke as soon as the door was closed.

"...Maybe I should follow him?" Sasuke said, kind of asking Haku for permission. He knew Neji was dwelling in the past right now.

"I don't know, perhaps he wants to be alone now.. else he wouldn't leave the room, right?" Haku asked, while he shrugged.

"..I'll just ask him." Sasuke said and stood up, walking to the bathroom. He knocked on the door. "..Neji...are you OJ?" He asked carefully.  
"...Yeah I am." Neji said from the inside of the bathroom. The door was unlocked and he was sitting on top of one of the cabinets.

"..Can I come in?" Sasuke asked now as he already had his hand on the handle. He wondered what Neji was thinking off.

"Sure." Neji softly said.

Sasuke opened the door and walked in. He closed the door behind him. "So what's wrong?" He asked, knowing Neji was not fine at all.

"I'm just thinking." Neji said, softly smiling at Sasuke. "You don't have to be concerned."

"But I am. Thinking of what?" Sasuke asked as he walked to Neji and stood before him, grabbing Neji's legs softly.

"Well you know, everything that happened." Neji said, shrugging. "Nothing to be concerned of. I just need to put it on the right place again and then I'll be fine."

"..You know it's all over right?" Sasuke asked as he pulled Neji closer, stroking his legs comforting.

Neji nodded. "Yes I know." He said. "But it's still a bad memory. Being raped so often is not something you easily forget... or put away."

"I know..But please don't let it get you down. He's not worth it.." Sasuke softly said.

"I'm almost over it Sasuke.. I only have those moments once in a while, you really don't have to be concerned." Neji said and smiled softly. "Perhaps you should go to Haku, and I'll come back in a few minutes. OK?"

"You sure? Won't you mind?" Sasuke asked, still concerned a little. Even he knew that sometimes, people would hide things away.

"I'm sure." Neji said, nodding. "Haku needs attention too, and I want to be alone for a moment.. and it has nothing to do with you, might you be thinking that."

Sasuke shook his head. "I know. Don't take too long." Sasuke said and gave Neji a soft kiss on the lips before walking away.

Neji smiled after him and then looked away again. He'd come back in a few minutes.

Meanwhile Haku looked up as Sasuke entered the room again.

"And?" He asked.

"He's OK." Sasuke answered and sat down next to Haku, giving him a kiss too.

Haku blushed at this and smiled.

"Good." He said.

"Yeah." Sasuke said and then pulled Haku closer. "Haku, do you think being with the three of us really was a good idea?"

"Well it goes fine now, doesn't it?" Haku asked, while he leaned against Sasuke.

"Yeah but...still..I feel wrong.." Sasuke answered as he threw an arm around Haku.

"Because you love the both of us?" Haku asked. "Or because Neji needs much more..?"

"..Both..I don't know...I mean..I'm so selfish.." Sasuke answered, feeling guilty again. Would he ever get over the feeling?

Haku was silent at this. What could he say upon it? It kind of was selfish, but on the other side, it wasn't.

"..So you feel the same right? Dammit." Sasuke said, annoyed by himself and the situation.

"Well it is selfish, but on the other side, it isn't." Haku softly said. "You can't help it that you love two people."

"..But I'm an asshole for having both." Sasuke said and turned away from Haku.

"You're an asshole if you don't accept it that you got that you wanted." Haku said. It sounded a bit mean and rude, but he wanted Sasuke to stop talking like this.

"Well thanks that you dislike me for wanting both of you happy." Sasuke snapped as he softly pushed Haku away and sat on the other end of the couch.

"..I don't dislike you." Haku said, feeling himself becoming unsure and sad again.

"..What's going on?" Neji, who just entered the room again, asked.

"Nothing." Sasuke snapped. Haku and Neji would probably both start getting angry right now. But Sasuke did not care at the moment.

"Oh yeah sure." Neji said as he sat down next to Sasuke and looked at him. "Don't be a child and tell me what's going on. Haku looks like he's going to cry and you look like you want to throw something out of the window. What's going on?"

"I'm pissed. Happy now?" Sasuke snapped at Neji as he turned around to look at him irritated. Angry even.

"Why?" Neji asked.

"Because I'm a selfish, self-centered asshole, that's why." Sasuke snapped as he now turned away again out of frustration.

Neji frowned and then looked at Haku.

"What did you say to him?" Neji asked.

"..Well that I thought he was an asshole if he didn't accept it that he got what he wanted.. because he was saying again that he was an asshole for having both of us." Haku muttered.

"...Sasuke Haku just wants you to stop thinking that you're wrong." Neji said to Sasuke, with a frown. Why didn't Sasuke just understand that?

"Well I'm sorry, but it's not like it's all good or anything. You're still both jealous and I never did this before and comments I get on it aren't quit as encouraging either. So yeah, I don't think it's really weird I think like that." Sasuke snapped.

"It's still no reason to make someone who you love afraid." Neji snapped.

"...Well sorry." Sasuke snapped and stood up, walking to the kitchen. He had right about enough of it now and there was probably no way either boys could convince him anyhow

Neji sighed and looked at Haku concerned, who had tears in his eyes.

"..I really can't handle angry persons.." Haku whispered.

Neji was silent and just put an arm around Haku's shoulders, pulling him close.

After a while Sasuke came walking back into the room with a glass of juice and a glass of water. An apologising look was on his face as he handed the other two boys the glasses. "...I'm sorry.." He softly said.

Neji accepted the glass and put it on the table, and did the same with Haku's as he saw that Haku didn't accept his glass. He sighed.

"Perhaps we'd better all go home." Neji said, as he looked at Sasuke. Haku refused to look at Sasuke, he had his eyes closed and leaned against Neji. There were still tears on his cheeks.

Sasuke sat down next to Haku and looked at him. He softly grabbed Haku's arm. "..Don't be mad..please..." He softly said.

"...Sasuke I think Haku wants to go home, he really feels bad." Neji softly said, as he saw Haku pulling his arm back.

Sasuke eyes started to water as he looked at Haku. "...I'm sorry..Dammit I'm so messed up.." He said and then stood up again, ready to leave. He couldn't take this. He couldn't take someone like Haku, Haku out of all people, be distant with him.

"..Sasuke I'll stay here, OK?" Neji asked, while he helped Haku up. Haku still looked upset. He couldn't believe that he made someone angry and feel bad. He just felt really bad about it.

"No just go...You're probably better with the two of you anyhow." Sasuke snapped, trying to hide his feelings through anger again. He started walking upstairs now. How stupid of him to think this would work.

Neji looked at Sasuke with a frown.

"..I'm OK Neji.. go after him.." Haku softly said now. Neji looked at him and then nodded.

"Good luck." Neji said and then followed Sasuke upstairs, while Haku left. He found Sasuke in Sasuke's room, laying on the bed.

"..Sasuke why are you always so negative?" Neji asked while he walked in.

"Go away." Sasuke snapped as he was violantly pulling on his blanket to get things of his mind.

Neji frowned and then walked towards Sasuke and turned him around, grabbing his shoulders.

"Calm down." Neji snapped. "If you're going to act like this every-time there's something we're not even about, it's not going to work."

Sasuke pushed Neji's hands away and turned around. "It's not going to work anyhow." He snapped back.

"Sasuke seriously." Neji said. "Are you even listening to what I'm saying?"

"Yes. Look I'm just a pessimist OK. And if even Haku won't accept my apologies then it means I am just one hell of a horrible person and I'm not worth either of you." Sasuke snapped.

"Haku feels bad now because he made someone else feel bad." Neji said.

"..I 'can't' handle it Neji. I just cannot do this. Either you're jealous or Haku is or I get into a fight with you or him and I can't do it. It's too hard. I want both of you happy but I can never do that.." Sasuke softly said.

"Sasuke you keep speaking against yourself." Neji said. "When you finally have us both you say you can't do it, when we break up you want to try again. What do you really want Sasuke?"

"I want it to work, but I can't make it work!" Sasuke yelled, frustrated by himself and by the entire situation.

"You can't say that after one day." Neji said. "Face it Sasuke, it can't be perfect in one day. It needs time."

"...But I can't make it perfect..I never make things perfect, I screw them up.." Sasuke said as he turned to Neji.

"You don't know if you can or can't make it perfect because we barely started." Neji said, looking at Sasuke. "We need time. And you're not alone in this."

"..Sometimes it just feels like that.." Sasuke said as he moved closer to Neji.

"I get that." Neji said. "But Haku feels alone in it too, as do I. We all don't know what we have to do with this situation, how we need to handle it. We're all stressed. It's completely normal."

"..But it's not normal...And I'm supposed to keep both of you happy and I..just can't do it..." Sasuke said.

"..If you can't do this then we have to cancel it Sasuke.." Neji said. "Don't you even want to try?"

"..I wanna try..Just don't get angry when I flip out." Sasuke said and looked at Neji with a serious look on his face.

"If you flip, do that against me." Neji said. "Haku can't handle it."

"..I know..I'll call him later. I just don't like Haku saying things like that.." Sasuke said as he leaned against the wall behind his bed.

"You wouldn't like it if I said it either." Neji said, looking at Sasuke.

"No, but if Haku says it, it means I must really be an ass." Sasuke said looked to the sheets, feeling guilty.

"Everyone can be an ass." Neji said, shrugging. "He only doesn't like it that he can't make you happy Sasuke."

"He can, very much. Almost all the time. As a matter of fact, he never makes me unhappy unless when he's not around." Sasuke admitted.

"Perhaps you should show it more then." Neji said. "He deserves that."

"I know...So do you." Sasuke said and pulled Neji close.

"I know you love me Sasuke, I don't doubt that." Neji said. "I'm sorry for snapping at you by the way."

"That's OK. I'm sorry too." Sasuke said and held onto Neji's hips, looking at him.

"Good." Neji said with a sigh. "Are Itachi and Deidara together now?"

Sasuke laughed a little. "I guess they are. I've been hearing strange sounds when Deidara stays the night." He answered.

"Oh dear." Neji said with a grin. "Spare me the details."

"Yeah, it's horrible enough 'one person' has to hear them." Sasuke answered and grinned too. "But I guess they are together, since there's no day they're apart."

"Indeed." Neji said. "Every time I get here the two of them are together. And indeed, poor you. Although I feel sorry for Itachi too, he has to hear the sounds you and Haku make too."

"And of you and me too from now on. But we're not as loud as Deidara. Seriously." Sasuke said and grinned even more.

Neji snorted. "Like I said, I don't want to hear it." he said, laughing a bit.

"Heh. Neji, do you wanna stay the night?" Sasuke asked as he stroke some of Neji's hair behind his ear.

"Sure." Neji said, smiling. "I'll send a text message to Kurenai, I'm sure it's fine."

"OK. Do you think I should invite Haku back over?" Sasuke asked.

"I think you have to wait for him to calm down." Neji said.

"And later tonight then? I don't want him to feel bad all day." Sasuke said.

"I don't know..." Neji said, doubting. "You could, but I don't think it would be wise. But it's your choice."

"Well, why not then?" Sasuke asked. Should he listen to Neji? Why would he let Haku feel bad for nothing?

"Well because Haku probably wants to think tonight." Neji said, shrugging.

"...About what..?" Sasuke asked worried.

"About what happened of course." Neji said.

"..Do you think he still wants me?" Sasuke asked, feeling guilty and worried.

"Of course he does." Neji said. "I think he just needs some rest now."

"OK." Sasuke said, still concerned. But he would not show it anymore. Neji didn't need him like that. "Does Kurenai still hate me?" He asked.

"Yes she does." Neji said. "She's too concerned."

"Well it is kind off logical she does. I mean, she wants what best for you right?" Sasuke said.

"Yeah she does." Neji said. "But she knows how much I love you."

"Oh...but I'm still not the best for you right?" Sasuke said and looked down disappointed.

"She thinks you're not." Neji said. "But I think you are."

Sasuke smiled a little. "..Thanks." He said. "I guess I'll just have to prove myself hm.."

"Perhaps." Neji said with a smile. "But for me you already did that."

Sasuke didn't answer, he just grabbed Neji's face and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. The smile stayed on his face though.

Neji returned the kiss gratefully. He loved it when Sasuke did that.

Sasuke started to kiss more passionately as he pulled Neji closer to his body. Damn Neji tasted good.

Neji moaned softly and smiled, while he sat down onto Sasuke's lap, putting his arms around Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke moved his hands through Neji's hair, softly pulling on it some of the time.

Neji deepened the kiss for a moment and then broke it, to softly lick Sasuke's neck. It wasn't rough, it was passionate.

Sasuke moaned now as he pulled his head back for Neji. He then sneaked his hands under Neji's shirt to rub over his back.

Neji was nibbling on Sasuke's neck now, but wasn't sure if he really wanted to have sex. Didn't he and Haku had to switch? Neji, then Haku, then Neji, then Haku?

"..Perhaps we shouldn't go further Sasuke.." Neji said, as he placed a gentle kiss on Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke turned his head back and looked at Neji. "Why not?" He asked confused. Wasn't Neji enjoying it? Sasuke immediately pulled his hands back.

"I love it Sasuke." Neji said with a smile. "But I think it's Haku's turn now."

"..Oh...Who said you were taking turns?" Sasuke asked as he thought about it. It would be fair.

"No one said that, but I think it's more fair." Neji said.

"...I guess it is..Too bad though." Sasuke said and sighed. Yeah, it was fair, but it sure as hell sucked.

"But.. past weeks you only got Haku." Neji said with a smirk.

Sasuke smirked back. "True." He said and his hands immediately sneaked under Neji's shirt again.

Neji started laughing a bit as he pushed Sasuke on the couch and immediately removed Sasuke's shirt.

* * *

The next day the doorbell to Sasuke's house rang and Sasuke knew who it was. Haku. He had called him that morning to talk and make up. Neji was still there, but Sasuke had told him to go watch some TV or do something else until Haku and him were done. Sasuke walked to the door and opened it. "..Hey Haku." He said and smiled a little.

"Hey." Haku said with a smile.

"Come in." Sasuke said and opened the door further for Haku.

Haku nodded and then entered the house, getting off his coat.

"Let's go to the balcony OK?" Sasuke said as he waited for Haku to hang up his coat and then led Haku through the house.

Haku nodded as he followed Sasuke silently.

Once they were both out on the balcony, Sasuke shut the door. "..I'm really sorry for what happened yesterday Haku.." He said.

Haku looked at him and then looked away.

"It's OK I guess... I should just learn to be able to handle angry persons." he said.

"No it's not your fault, really. I shouldn't get mad at you, you're not the problem at all. You never were." Sasuke quickly said as he grabbed Haku's hand.

"Really?" Haku asked, a bit unsure. "You were really angry at me.."

"I know. I just get insecure sometimes, but that has nothing to do with you. Really." Sasuke said and looked at Haku with a soft look on his face.

"But you acted so angry at me." Haku said, frowning.

"I know. But it could've been anyone Haku. Really. It's not you, there is no possible reason to get angry at you. You're perfect, no one should get angry at you." Sasuke said and held onto Haku's hand tightly.

"...Then why did you?" Haku asked, looking at him.

"I get frustrated sometimes...I don't really know how to deal with it. You know..having you 'and' Neji. I don't have it under control. If I did I would've never gotten angry at you." Sasuke said and looked back before turning his face away out of guilt.

"..You should walk out of the room if you feel that then.." Haku muttered.

"..I'm sorry ok..What else do you want me to say?" Sasuke asked. Haku had never been so..distant. So far away. Did he want to quit?

"I accept it Sasuke, I just want you to learn something of this.." Haku said, shrugging. He just wanted Sasuke to understand for once.

Sasuke let go of Haku's hand and turned away. "..I did learn from it dammit.." Sasuke said, not even sounding angry. Haku was being distant and Sasuke had no idea what to do about it.

"Why don't you listen to my advise then?" Haku asked.

"I am listening. I'll walk away next time I'm angry." Sasuke answered and turned away.

"Alright." Haku said and smiled. "Then it's good again."

"..Are you not gonna be distant anymore now?" Sasuke asked as he kept his face turned away from Haku.

"Of course not." Haku said, still smiling. "Come on Sasuke, don't feel bad."

Sasuke sighed. "I tell you, you're too good for me." Sasuke said and smiled a little as he grabbed Haku's hand again.

Haku smiled. "I take that as a compliment hm." he said.

"Thank you." Sasuke said and gave Haku a kiss on the cheek. He felt relieved that Haku wasn't angry at him. At all.

"Don't thank me for that." Haku said with a wink.

"I'm thanking you for being with me." Sasuke said and kissed Haku's lips now.

Haku smiled and kissed back. He still loved Sasuke so much. He'd never ever let go of him.

"Hey." A voice behind them suddenly said, and when they turned their heads, they looked at the smiling face of Neji. Haku hadn't let go of Sasuke though.

"Hey." He said, smiling back.

"Did you get bored?" Sasuke asked as he held onto Haku too. He wasn't too shy anymore as to sign for Neji to come closer too though.

"No, but I heard no angry voices anymore so I guessed I could come." Neji said, as he came closer and finally hugged them both.

"I'm glad."

"Me too.." Sasuke softly said and smiled as he was finally able to hug the both of them. It really did feel good.

Neji smiled and then placed a kiss on Sasuke's forehead, and then, to Haku's surprise, on Haku's too. Haku smiled.

"Thanks.." he said.  
Sasuke smiled too. "Let's sit down somewhere." He said and kissed both boys on the cheek.

Neji nodded and started to walk towards the living room, and Haku sent Sasuke a happy smile, before following Sasuke into the room.

Once they were all there, Sasuke sat down in the middle of the couch. He waited for the two other boys to sit with him. Finally they could be happy with the three of them.

Neji sat down to his left and Haku to his right. As if they spoke it through, they leaned against Sasuke at exactly the same time. Neji happily sighed as Haku closed his eyes, smiling.

Sasuke smiled too and wrapped his arms around the boys. "...I love the two of you.." He whispered.

"We love you too Sasuke." Haku said, smiling. Neji nodded, as he gave Sasuke a kiss on the cheek.

"You know, instead of keeping it on the cheeks...I could just kiss you two...right?" Sasuke asked and looked at the two boys leaning against him.

"Of course." Haku said.

"What do you think?" Neji asked with a smile.

"You never know right?" Sasuke said and smiled back as he gave both boys a couple of kisses on their lips. They were soft, but nonetheless passionate.

Both boys just smiled at Sasuke to show him they finally accepted it, both of them.

"I really love you so much...you have no idea.." Sasuke said softly and made sure both boys sat a little higher, so he could kiss and snuggle with them more easily.

At that moment, the front door opened. It was Itachi, but he didn't said it was him, since he never did. Sasuke always knew that it was him.

"As we said, we love you too." Neji said, smiling at Sasuke.

Sasuke stroke through both boys their hair, enjoying the equally soft and silky touch of it. He really loved it. Them. And he loved that they could be like this forever. With the free of them. Together. He waited untill Itachi came in the room.

"Hey." Itachi said as he came into the room. He had somehow accepted the fact that Sasuke loved two boys. It was still a bit difficult, but he could accept it better then before.

"Hey. How was Deidara?" Sasuke said and smirked. Teasing Itachi was fun. And he was glad that Itachi didn't look like he was about to kill them.

"Deidara's here you know." Itachi said, looking at Sasuke with a blank face. Haku giggled and Neji smirked.

At that moment Deidara walked in. "I was good." He said and hung his arms around Itachi.

"I can see that." Sasuke said. He still enjoyed Neji and Haku so close to him. And he enjoyed seeing Itachi happy too.

"What about going to the cinemas?" Itachi asked. "I'll pay for the five of us."

"Sounds good." Neji and Haku said on the same time and then looked at each other, laughing a bit.

Sasuke smiled broadly. "Yeah it does." He said. It was all coming together. He had the two boys he loved, he had his brother, who was happy, and they could all share time together. He stood up and pulled his two loves up.

Neji smiled at Sasuke and walked towards the hallway to get his jacket, just like Haku.

Deidara walked after them, getting his coat too as he smirked at Haku and Neji. Sasuke started to follow them too.

But Itachi stopped him and looked him in the eyes. And then a slight smile came upon his lips.

"I'm proud of you." He said with a smile. "Come on." He moved his head towards the door for a moment and then, with a smirk, he walked out of the door, into the hallway.

Sasuke looked at him surprised for a while before a big smile came across his face. He was happy. Truly happy. If his brother told him he was proud, then Sasuke had done well. He followed the rest now too. Sasuke had done the right thing. And if he was really, truly honest, he was proud of himself too. Proud that he made his brother proud. Proud that he got the two hearts of the ones he loved. Proud that he could love them.

And he would do that forever. He would love Haku and Neji forever and he was finally sure they would love him back. Eternally.

* * *

**THE END!**

* * *


End file.
